Game of Thorns
by tmomo
Summary: In return for protection, the Uchiha offer the Otokami of the powerful clan of the Fangs marriage to the last Umino. Inspired by Game of Thrones obviously. KakaIru. AU. Slight mpreg but just a bit. Little Angsty.
1. Reverance

So, this story had been sitting in my computer and in my brain for a very long time. I finally dug it out of the dusty corner of my hard drive and work on it a bunch.  
Yes, this is one inspired by Game of Thrones but I mainly wanted to play with the idea of arranged marriages and children. This won't be a long one, maybe a three chapters at the most. I'm hoping to get this out so I can finish my oneshot KakaIru based in the Star Wars universe and then maybe a parody or two to break out of all this angst.

* * *

 _Game of Thorns_

* * *

"Otokami." Iruka murmured under his breath, throwing another one of his shirts towards his bag and ruffling through more of his clothes. "Otokami, Otokami."

"Yes," Obito continued as he watched the other man rush through his things in a panicked frenzy. "It means god of men or man god. He's extremely high profile but still part of a clan made to kill. They're beasts of nature more than they are man but they're Otokami is leader for a reason."

"They're just going to kill me then." Iruka stopped pulling out clothes and started pressing the ones on the bed into his bag. "They'll see right through me and know that being the last of the Uminos doesn't mean shit."

"Iruka," Obito's voice was steady and it stopped Iruka in his tracks so that they were staring at each other. "They don't value gold or jewels but find worth in actions and useful rarities. Your clan is the last of its kind and you are the last of your clan. If that's not rare then I don't know what else the Uchiha can offer than the freedom of our king."

There was a huff as Iruka started to organize his bag with more patience, "as if the king would last a day in slavery."

"Neither would the queen." Obito noted and they both went silent as their situation slowly started to settle upon them.

"The Uchihas' best kept secret." Iruka mused. "I have to admit I'll miss the title."

"Of course." They both knew that Iruka was giving up more than just the life he had now, one he had previous resented. It was last-minute and a very rash offer to have made but it was done. Now, he was being put up on the chopping block.

* * *

"And maybe he'll be so horrified of your ugly face that he'll kill himself, saving you the trouble!" At the joke, the rest of the convoy burst into laughter as they rode quickly through the lush forests of the south. Kakashi slowed his horse until Asuma was trotting next to him.

The silver-haired man gave his second in command a smirk as he asked, "and what is your real opinion of all this?"

The Kaizoe chuckled and let his smile fall, the gravity of the situation falling upon them and signalling that he too felt the heavy feeling in the atmosphere on all the shoulders.

"I think that whether he's fat, smelly or repulsive, you should still give him a chance." Kakashi nodded at his wise friend's words, listening in with all seriousness as the man went on. "You're not going to be in your prime forever, you have to start thinking of settling down, starting a family."

"What if he's obnoxious?"

"Then you may kill him."

* * *

Hands cold with stress, Iruka was staring at a man who was apparently not the Otokami. Despite his tall figure and thick beard, this man was instead the second in command. He was called Asuma of the Sarutobi branch but was referred to as the Kaizoe. In an upholstered, wooden chair, the Kaizoe made Obito seem small in comparison. His thick pelt cloak made his shoulders seem immense and the dark coat that was buckled underneath hid away how he was truly made underneath.

The coat wasn't removed even if the fireplace burned brightly to push back the winter night of the desert. Iruka supposed it was more of a matter of symbolism than that the man was cold. Their clan was from the central forests and dominated a large portion of the northern ones as well. Both were probably colder than the coldest nights Iruka had ever felt. He shivered and let the curtain fall back. As he waited out in the hall, he tries to ignore the lights that were coming from just beyond the castle walls, just at the edge of the forest.

He had seen the convoy emerge from the woods back in his room and their tents were pitched in a handful of minutes. What he could see from such a distance was that they all wore either similar dark pelts or cloaks over their shoulders that dragged behind them. They seemed more cunning than the rumours had said and it made them all the more fearsome.

Obito's voice hit his ears again, "would you like to see him?"

"Yes." The tone was cold but the rumbling voice sounded fitting for such a warrior. It made Iruka want to run.

With a deep breath, he pulled back the curtain again and ducked under his hand to step inside. Walking further in, he looked up and met the Kaizoe's studying gaze. He stood tall and kept his eyes watching for any sign of displeasure or anger. Anything negative that would have him sprinting out. Instead of the uncaring stare he'd been met with for most of his life, these were curious and alight with intrigue.

He wondered if it was because they had dressed him in ceremonial garbs that were traditional for the Uchiha. The high-collared tunic was a dark red with a trim of gold while the pants were a black that curled in at the bottom, all given to him at the last minute.

Glancing over at Obito, he saw an encouraging smile. When looking back, he saw the Kaizoe was staring right at his face. The long, languid stare slowly moved away from him and the man settled finally into his chair.

"And how do you plan to prove that this man is an Umino?" The question made Iruka's shoulders go limp. It was a little bit of hope.

Obito finally took a breath and went for a set of papers on the table in front of them, pulling thick parchment out as he said, "I am so glad you asked. Let me show you a bit of his family tree and-"

"How did you live?" Iruka looked back up at the abrupt question that was suddenly directed towards him. It was one he hadn't been prepared for but a question easily answered and he looked to Obito for a sign to let him speak.

Grin sinking down into a sombre line, Obito nodded.

Iruka turned back to the Kaizoe and spoke with a calm certainty, "my mother. We heard the screams and she carried me out the back door. My father stayed. We ran for the castle but they followed. I made it to the castle but she didn't."

After a moment of thought, the other man nodded and asked politely, "May I?"

Without a word, Iruka tucked down his collar and turned his back to the Kaizoe, knowing that the mark on the back of his neck wasn't hard to see. He had never seen the circle himself but he remembered the day he got it tattooed; the symbol of pride that used to represent their clan.

"Good." He listened as there was the sound of fabrics moving, pulling up his collar again and turning to see that the Kaizoe had tugged off his pelt. He looked like a real man now instead of the imposing lord he was. "Thank you."

"Thank you, Iruka." Obito nodded as well and Iruka quickly backed out of the room and hurried down the hall to the study as the guard who had been stationed near the door followed him. In the comforting quiet, Iruka waited for what felt like an anxious forever before Obito finally burst in.

Breathless and smiling wide, Obito stated firmly, "we did it. We passed the first test."

* * *

The second test was the dowry and one that Iruka had not been present for but he heard it had gone well, as it had been expected to. The Uchihas were known for their excess of wealth and the stakes were too high to bargain.

"And he said that the robes looked weird." Iruka chuckled out loud and Obito rolled his eyes. "Laugh all you want, it looks good on us. Guess we'll have to find something else."

"And on such short notice." They were looking through his clothes and trying to put something together that would please a king of men. Or something that would at least make him look presentable. There wasn't enough time to have something designed and made. The Otokami would be coming tomorrow night to make his decision in front of the entire Uchiha court.

"Hey, Obito." After having to remember his mother and his family, an idea now sparked in his mind. "Do you remember the robes of the Uminos?"

With a blue tunic underneath and dark pair of leather pants, the vest they had ordered to be made overnight was made of the same leather but had the detailed columns of weaving running up the sides of his chest. It wasn't a difficult job to do but he'd heard they'd paid an enormous amount for such a rush. It was almost perfect in comparison to his memory.

It was almost comforting enough to lose himself in memory. The heavy beating of the drum made that impossible.

They were inside the entrance hall with the entire court of Uchihas mumbling nervously amongst themselves. In the front was the king and queen with their sons by their sides while Iruka stayed back near Obito who would give him nods of encouragement that had the opposite effect. Through the hall, a warm wind suddenly cut through the quiet banging of the drums and ruffling the banner overhead. A moment later and the sound of hooves thundered through the room until they came to a halt.

Heavy steps echoed through the room until the Kaizoe and a man in greens and browns came into view. The second in command scanned through the room until resting on the king and queen, nodding to them as the man in greens came forward to address them.

"The Clan of Fangs thanks you all for your gracious hosting and hopes that tonight will be a night to celebrate!" The man's voice boomed throughout the hall and the king and queen stepped forward.

"On behalf of the entire Uchiha clan and my family, we welcome your clan in the hopes that you will accept our offer." The king declared back and the crowd of people cheered as more and more people with similar pelts and cloaks entered, filling the room.

For a moment, Iruka was tricked to believe the man with the green cloak was the Otokami and his stomach relaxed at the man's jovial manner. That was until the man bent in a bow and called, "I present to you the chief of the Fangs. Reiketsu Kakashi Hatake, son of the white fang and the sixth Otokami."

The crowd behind him parted and he stepped aside for the man known as Kakashi Hatake to step inside. And Iruka almost fainted. The power that this man had encompassed the whole room and not a single figure was left untouched in some way. Shoulders back and covered in smoky furs, he stood above everyone else with a gaze that was as confident as his stride forward and silver hair that ruffled with every step. Under the furs was a deep navy cloak with pants and tall boots of the same colour. When the man finally stopped in front of them, Iruka looked back up to see eyes methodically scanning the king and queen before suddenly snapping beyond to his. Out of fear and panic, he suddenly couldn't breathe and he watched as the Kaizoe whispered something into the Otokami's ear. The man had to almost tilt his head down to hear the soft words but he didn't look away. If it hadn't been for the king and queen suddenly speaking, red and grey eyes would have stayed on him. But Iruka didn't have the luxury of being free for more than a few moments.

"We welcome you our home and hope that everything is to your liking, my lord." The king bowed his head and the queen and princes followed to no reaction from the Otokami who let his gaze wander back to the interesting man behind them who didn't move. Against the sea of pale skin and dark hair, this tan one was a stark contrast of long, brown hair that stopped at his shoulders. He was the only spot of blue in the entire sea of reds that was the Uchihas and it was intriguing. The family stood back up and addressed him again but he only half listened as they spoke about trust and union. "We now present to you our ward, Iruka Umino as an offering to you in the hopes to earn your protection."

Like a wave, the crowd split and the young man in blue stepped forward.

Iruka managed to not trip on his own feet by watching every step and moved up in front of the imposing figure that was the Otokami. Once he was between the Uchiha and the Fangs, he looked up again and held himself as tall as he could. Almost flinching when the Otokami moved forward, he stayed as still as he could while the man circled him and scanned him. Ahead, he saw the Kaizoe watching his leader intently as if waiting for a sign. Iruka heard the Otokami coming up on his other side and turned his head to lock their eyes again, feeling more confident than before.

If this was how it was to end for him, then so be it.

There was a long pause before the man took a step forward to Iruka's side. And he heard him spoke for the first time. The husky, deep voice made Iruka shiver.

"May it be so."

The room swelled and the king called out, "then we feast!"

With loud cries of happiness and celebration around them, Iruka couldn't help but glance over at the tall man next to him. He found a sly stare glancing at him curiously and for the first time, he felt a warmth from this man. If he could see beyond the mask, he felt that as though there would be a smile.

Suddenly, the man was walking away and Obito was by his side again, guiding him into the dining hall where he was seated next to the Otokami who paid him no mind. The relief made it feel as though dinner has passed by and was long gone. Drinks and food were passed along until plates were empty but Iruka could only stomach a few bites. On occasion, he would hear a chuckle from the Otokami and it was warming to hear such an imposing man laugh. He was slowly beginning to relax.

There were speeches made by members of each clan and the music that had begun playing was starting to die down as people started glancing over in their direction. The Kaizoe was saying something low to his chief in that moment when Iruka finally saw Obito glancing nervously at him from a table over. It was a reminder as to what would come next and something he had never been prepared on.

The chair next to him slid out and the room fell silent. Iruka glanced up to see the man watching him and he slowly followed suit. At the other end of the hall, a side door opened and Iruka could only guess that he was to lead the way when the man next to him didn't move.

Stepping between the tables, he heard steps follow slowly. Eyes kept on them as they made their way through the quiet room and into the hall. Once beyond the doorway, the doors were shut behind them. Without looking back, he started down the hall and followed the path of lit lanterns to the guest rooms with the sound of steps lagging behind him. He feared that if he looked back, he would lose his resolve.

His quick pace brought him around a corner and to an open door. It was a guest room with a freshly made bed in the center and a single flame on the table next to it lighting the room. There were no windows or cabinetry. There was only a door to the left that went off to a water closet. He stepped inside and froze when the steps behind him made their way through the doorway behind him.

In a battle with himself, he fought over whether to turn and face the man or let him make the first move. It was the latter in an unexpected way. He strode passed Iruka and shrugged off his grey pelt coat and the cloak under it. The slim figure underneath didn't turn towards him but instead strode into the water closet, leaving Iruka alone for a few moments. His panic swelled up for a moment but he couldn't move. He simply stood there until the sound of water stopped and the door opened again behind him.

Step after step, the other man drew near until he was next to Iruka, as if waiting. Taking a shaky step over, it brought him closer to the man and the bed. For a moment, he tried to shakingly undo his vest but hands slid out from behind him to slowly take their place. Iruka watched as the long fingers unbuttoned his vest slowly from the top down before sliding up his sternum to pull it off his shoulders.

Once the vest was on the floor, his tunic was pulled up over his head and his belt was undone. When it fell off his hips, he was nude with the other man standing behind him. There was the sound of a belt being unbuckled behind and it seemed like forever before it was thrown onto one side of the bed. When Iruka realised it had a sheath attached to it and a sword inside, he felt more in danger than before and more scared than ever.

"Bed," the voice behind him said and Iruka carefully stepped out of the clothes beneath him and kneeled on the bed. For a long moment, he couldn't tell what was happening. He heard a frustrated hum and the sound of the door being shut.

"I've never had a man before." The voice said again and the bed dipped behind him. The fear of what was to come spiked and he shook as a hand pressed on his back until his hands were on the bed too.

He didn't know if he should say anything back but it was like the breath in his lungs wouldn't move.

The hand slid down his back slowly in a manner that was almost gentle and kind. It was gone and suddenly it was wet and touching his hole so abruptly that he flinched. A hand was on his hip, steadying him as a finger traced his hole. The voice came again as the bed shifted, it was closer to his ear.

"Forgive me."

Iruka didn't have enough time to be confused. The finger fell away and the man was pushing into him. Holding back a cry of pain, he gripped the sheets and gasped at the immense sudden and sharp agony. His arms were shaking and it was reverberating throughout his chest but the sting came again as he felt the Otokami pulling out and sliding back in. Tears were starting to fall and the movement happened again and again. Eventually, his arms fell and he was pressed into the sheets. No matter how much he braced for it, the twinge always came and it felt like torture to such an extent that a sob escaped.

The thrusts suddenly stopped and the hands were pressing his hips away, sliding the other man out of him and Iruka braced for his head to come off. There was no movement though until Iruka heard the soft sounds of flesh and grunts. He almost didn't look back out of fear but he turned just enough to see a hand moving quickly.

A hand was on his back again and Iruka feared he would be fucked again but the hand simply ran up his back and down it again while the other hand stroked quickly. It was only a few moments until the hand on his back slid back to his ass and spread a cheek. The grunt above him stopped and a hot spray of liquid hit him.

The hands were then gone and the sound of clothes being put back on gave him the clue that he should do the same. He was sitting on the edge of the bed when the Otokami was attaching his pelt and opening the door. There was a pause with his hands on the doors, as if her were about to say something but the moment was dashed when the man stepped out and closed the door behind him.

Iruka didn't remember how he got his clothes back on or how he even made it back to his room but there was a cluster of maids waiting for him. They stripped him and brought him to the bath. To weak and stunned to resist, he let them maneuver him. There was a gasp from one of them and he only caught a glimpse of the maid holding his pants and running out of the room.

He was put in a bath that was already made and thoroughly washed by the maids who cared for him even as he held back tears and even as the water grew pink with blood.

That night, he didn't sleep well.

He felt empty and hurt, more hurt than anything. He knew that sex would be a part of this. He only blamed himself for not being more prepared. Now though, he was slowly convincing himself that he was okay even if he felt embarrassed and violated and it was slowly working. The next morning came too soon though. He hid away in his room for the better part of the day. The maids brought him food and there was even a card from the king thanking him for his duty and congratulating him on a successful union.

It dawned on him that he was now a married man. He had a husband and he would soon have to go with him to live with the clan of the Fangs. And he would be required to bear the Otokami a child. The thought chilled him to the core. He never saw himself married, let alone being pregnant.

He was slowly drowning himself in a panic of thoughts when a maid came in and asked if he was finished eating. Blinking, he told her he was and passed her the full tray back. She took pity on him and brought him a cup of tea a few minutes later. There was even a very short visit by a doctor who didn't ask any questions and gave a small vial of soothing oils that he didn't have to explain.

The sun had set by the time Iruka left his room and started down the hall. He didn't know where he'd been heading for but he turned a corner to find a figure slowly moving towards his direction. Without the furs and the cloak, the Otokami looked much less intimidating but Iruka bristled anyway.

He was in a white frock and the same leather pants as last night. Iruka noticed the silver pommel of the sword and realised he wasn't as afraid anymore. The worst had been done to him. What was a little death?

"Good evening," came the husky voice and Iruka nodded back.

"Good evening," he said back and the other man reacted in a way Iruka didn't expect. Red and grey eyes softened as he stepped closer, suddenly unable to make eye contact like he had before.

"I want to apologize for last night," he said softly once he was closer to Iruka and it caught Iruka off guard.

Looking away in stunned silence, Iruka rubbed his nose, "wasn't the best night."

There was a nod and Iruka took a deep breath, starting with the darkest voice he could muster, "it won't happen again."

Finally, the Otokami looked up and Iruka's breath caught again. "Not like that."

A slender, pale hand reached out to him and hovered in the air, waiting for Iruka's, "never."

"Good." Iruka's voice almost cracked but he felt like that had been dealt with. A small bit of his fears seeped away as he took the offered hand and shook it, feeling its warmth and steadfast grip.

"I… Um," their handshake was broken as the other man pulled out a simple scabbard from his belt with the handle of a sleek, steel dagger outstretched to Iruka who hesitantly took it. The Otokami said softly, "It's a wedding present. From me to you."

It felt like a promise on the other man's lips and Iruka felt himself being almost enchanted into feeling relaxed.

God of men wasn't just a title about strength or wisdom but Iruka suddenly felt like it was about how he knew the right things to say.

"Thank you… Um, my lord."

"Kakashi. Call me Kakashi."

"Thank you, Kakashi." The way the other man's eyes burned had Iruka wondering if Kakashi was being sincere or if there was some sort of magic at work. He couldn't even see Kakashi's whole face and yet he still felt himself being whisked away by the flutter of his heart. He shook his mind back to reality and started to back away slowly. "I should now be… Getting back to my room. I have a lot of things scheduled today and…"

He tried to find excuses but Kakashi's eyes curved into smile, "Of course, sorry to keep you from your day, Iruka."

"That's… That's okay." His name sounded tempting on Kakashi's lips. "I'm going to go now. Yeah."

"Yes." Finally, Iruka let go and spun around to stalk back down the hall.

"Goodnight." The voice called out behind him but he kept going but glanced behind him to see the tall figure starting slowly to move back down the hall away.

In his room, Iruka breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he was drawn to the other man, he was purely anxious. Thoughts of last night kept popping up and he tried to assure himself that it wouldn't happen again. When a maid came by, he jumped at the opportunity for another bath.

He stewed in the warm water until he was wrinkled and spent the rest of the night curled up in bed. Exhaustion finally took over and he fell into a dreamless sleep that dragged on until morning when a knock woke him up.

Snapping up, he padded to the door to find a servant requesting that he join the court in the tea room in an hour. The man looked him up and down and hinted, "A more formal attire would be beneficial."

* * *

Having lived in the castle for almost fifteen years, Iruka knew the grounds well and the children too. The people he didn't know closely were most of the ladies in waiting and the lords and ladies of the court, including of course the king and queen. He had only ever seen the king and queen during events when they were showing their good faith to the people. Inside the castle, they kept to themselves. When he first came to the castle, he remembered that they were to be wed soon after and how the queen had been a lady of the court at the time. She had been gracious enough to offer him asylum in her family's mansion near the castle.

Her soft smile was one of the only bright spots in that sombre moment of his life and he felt like he had always owed her a great debt even after she became queen. As a mere tutor, he knew his place but he always had a deep loyalty to the Uchihas. That might have been one of the reasons why he accepted the insane position of acting as a pawn in their plan for political stability.

The Fangs were their own nation as their own government with tribes spanning the vast forests between the different cities and to be allied with them saw to have protection and safety. It was something the Uchiha desperately needed at the moment. The Hyuuga in the south were moving up to test the borders and the Kohaku were rumoured to be contemplating assassination.

Iruka had never seen himself as an important person.

As he sat opposite the queen though, he had the sense that the last few days hadn't been for nothing.

"Thank you, dear," Mikoto smiled at the maid who bowed and left them with freshly poured tea. She was in very simple clothes for a queen but Iruka still felt underdressed in the same ceremonial robes he wore a few nights before that had been washed and cleaned of blood and sweat.

"Iruka," she started softly, hands folded in her lap as her eyes tried to find a place to sit. "On behalf of the whole Uchiha, I wanted to thank you for your cooperation and congratulate you on your marriage."

"Thank you, your majesty." He bowed his head lightly and when he looked back up he found her studying him with what felt like pity. "It was my duty, after all."

"In thanks, we want to offer you a sum to keep for yourself and that your room here in the palace always be yours so that you may visit whenever you like." She was almost on the brink of tears and it was a shock to see someone he'd never spent time with suddenly so emotional.

"Um… Thank you, your majesty, but the dowry was more than sufficient-"

"No." She cut him off quickly with a start that made the room suddenly quiet. With a deep breath to calm herself, she spoke again, "this is just for you. We may not be family by blood but what you've given us with this marriage is more than what we've ever given you."

There were no words Iruka could say at the moment but the queen leaned forward and explained, "Being the wife of a powerful man is not an easy job, having children is not an easy business and I wish we could have given you a normal life as a man. I would never wish this life of servitude for anyone."

Her words echoed in his head and he fell still and silent, unsure of what to do or say. The tremble in her voice confirmed his worst fears and it made him more uneasy than he already was.

* * *

After his talk with the queen, Iruka took to the library and stayed huddled up in a mountain of books to read more about the Fangs, their traditions and anything he could get his hands on that would be helpful. There was little helpful in most of it, sadly. He learned that they were an ancient people who were sometimes nomadic and sometimes sedentary, depending on the stars and the moon.

What books there were on them only mentioned them in passing and it seemed as though they were very secretive and proud people. A pattern he saw was their reverence for their Otokami and how they would protect them at all costs. And he was supposed to be married to one.

Glancing down at his hand, he noted how there had been no exchange of rings. All he had to represent their marriage was the dagger that he'd left under his pillow. He wondered if he should have given something in return. He kind of liked the idea of a man with a ring. That idea didn't seem fitting for a man who didn't covet jewels.

He couldn't remember most of what his new husband had on him except for the pelt and the cloak. He couldn't even bring himself to say the man's name out loud.

With a tired groan, he flipped a book shut and replaced them back in their spots before heading out. He didn't see anyone else that night and took it upon himself to finally take in his physical state. He found what looked like tiny fading bruises on his hips when he finally looked himself over that night. They weren't even black or purple but a tone or two darker in the shape on fingers. As afraid as he was of checking his sensitive area and using the oils the doctor had given him, he worked himself up to a point where when he did check that night, he was surprised to find that there was only one area of pain and it felt like a small cut.

The next morning, there was a knock on his door just as he finished dressing and was dreading who it was until he found a familiar face.

"Good morning," the Kaizoe was smiling, his pelt draped over an arm.

"Good morning," Iruka was about to give a short bow when the other man executed a low bow first.

Seeing Iruka's stunned face, the Kaizoe smirked, "we can meet properly now that formalities are out of the way."

A hand was stuck out and Iruka shook. "Nice to meet you, Kaizoe."

"Call me Asuma. Only those lower than I call me by my title." Asuma chuckled. "Walk with me, Hashira."

Without waiting for an answer, Asuma turned and headed off down the hall slowly for Iruka to catch up with.

"Hashira?"

Asuma glanced over at him and nodded. "Your new title. It's more symbolic than anything. It stands for pillar or backbone."

"Well then," Iruka swallowed and nodded back. "You can call me Iruka then."

There was a deep chuckle before Asuma countered, "The sentiment is welcome but I'd rather call you Hashira."

"And why's that?"

"Only your superiors and equals can call you by your name. Or people who have gained your trust through experience."

"So, only the Otokami can call me by my name?"

There was a nod of acknowledgement from Asuma that confirmed what the queen said of being the wife of a powerful man and in servitude to them.

"And you can call him by his. As has been tradition for centuries." They continued down the hall slowly as Asuma explained, "the plan is to leave tomorrow. That should be enough time to pack and finish the treaty with the Uchiha. The last debate is happening tonight and then we leave after dawn. Does this please you, Hashira?"

"Uh, yes. Sounds good." Iruka floundered and wondered if his opinion did matter or if it was just out of politeness.

"He would like to dine with you."

They stopped and Iruka crossed his arms, wondering if he was up to the task or if he should try to avoid his husband like the coward he was. The thought of being intimidated again was not pleasant and he would rather eat with the kitchen staff.

"And if I say no?"

Asuma shrugged and shifted to throw his pelt over a shoulder. "He's already a pitiful mess of a human. One more let down won't kill him."

"He is not pitiful." Iruka huffed, remembering the tall man with his cool temperament with a mild amusement at the thought.

"He might seem terrifying now." Asuma gave him a soft stare and spoke with a fleck of sympathy that spoke volumes. "But he had been searching for his Hashira for a long time."

There was a tense moment before Iruka sighed, "fine. I'll eat with him."

"Thank you," the smile Iruka got was quite genuine from such a stoic man but he looked down at his plain tunic and thought back to the only nice clothes he had, ones that Kakashi had seen before.

"Do you think it could be a very... Relaxed kind of dinner?" He gestured to himself and Asuma nodded.

"I think that can be very easily arranged. I'll send for you."

* * *

At the wooden desk in his tent, looking over the papers he was to sign by morning, Kakashi was not expecting Asuma to slide in so quietly. "Ready?"

"Mm? Yes, I just have to read over this last page and then it'll be done." When he got no response, Kakashi glanced back to find the other man unmoving. "What?"

"And about tonight?"

"What about it?"

"Your husband."

Kakashi turned back to the papers and seemed to cave in on himself, muttering, "What of him?"

"Did you forget that you asked him to eat with you?"

There was a horrified second where Kakashi was quiet and Asuma groaned.

"Of course not." Frantically putting papers away and straightening his tent, Kakashi looked back at the still Asuma and asked, "When is he coming?"

"I have yet to send for him but it was getting late and I didn't want him to starve himself waiting for you."

Without hearing a response back, Asuma started out the door and said over his shoulder, "I'll summon him then."

"Asuma, wait."

Turning back, the Kaizoe saw his leader standing in the middle of the room as if he were lost.

"Did he seem like…?" There was a sigh and Kakashi asked seriously, "how did he react to the offer?"

"He accepted, didn't he?"

Again Asuma was met with silence and he left Kakashi in his tent to feel dumbfounded about everything. He felt guilty more than anything. He didn't know what being a good husband was and he couldn't remember his mother. The only information he had about marriage were things the clan had told him and the expectation he had to live up to. The clan hadn't expected a man as their Hashira and neither had Kakashi.

They were only heard of in legends and were thought to have been extinct. The idea of a man being able to bear children was one the world had easily put away but once the Uchiha had offered such a gift, it was a rarity that even the clan was excited to see.

Instead of looking exotic of having a different tongue, they all found that the last Umino was a simple man of the queen's court. He was real and tangible; not a myth to be played with or a toy.

If it had been up to him, he would have ignored tradition but it had seemed like a good guideline at the time. He had never been with another man before but he knew it never should have been like that. The hope had been that it would have gotten better but it didn't. It got worse and his biggest regret is that the first time he'd hear his spouse's voice was as a cry of pain; the soft sob that haunted his dreams and the blood he'd shed. It hadn't been much but enough for him to decide that he couldn't finish it that way.

Fabric moving from behind pulled him away from his thoughts and he saw stepping under the tent door his husband dressed in cloak that covered his plain tunic that was cinched at the waist with a belt and pants that hugged close. Hair pulled up in a high ponytail, Iruka paused as the tent flapped back into place and said, "good evening."

There was moment of silence in which Kakashi stared before he realised that is was becoming uncomfortable. With a nod, he turned away and gestured to an empty chair as he went to move his desk into the center of the room, "please, sit."

"Thank you," pulling his cloak off and setting it on the back of the chair, Iruka sat as Kakashi pulled up his own side.

Before a silence of wondering what to say grew, Iruka commented lightly, "it's quite cold out tonight."

"It is?" Kakashi asked as he sat, feeling all too attentive to that one question.

"Yes," Iruka stiffly shifted. "Well, at least it's quite hot for this part of the world. I mean, it's quite cold."

"Yes, of course."

"Although, I know this might not be anything like the colds you've seen up north."

"Sometimes no."

The small talk was immediately replaced by silence and Iruka couldn't find anything else he wanted to ask or say that would break the ice more. He glanced up and found that Kakashi was staring at a knot in the table. He was extremely hard to read. The mask was one thing but Kakashi never gave more away than small hints and he wasn't hinting at anything in that moment. Iruka wondered if he should ask about Kakashi's homeland as a starting point. That might give him an opening to ask more about their customs and expectations of him.

"Thank you." Iruka shut his mouth when Kakashi spoke, letting the man continue, "for coming tonight, I mean. And for speaking with me the other day."

"Well, we're married now." They both seemed to relax at that.

"Yes."

A spark of inspiration suddenly hit him and Iruka felt a wave of confidence that he decided to ride and he sat up straighter, looking Kakashi right in the straight on without hesitation as he asked, "And we will be married until one of us dies, yes?"

The sudden deep implications drew Kakashi's shoulders back and Iruka saw the fearless and powerful man he first met. "Yes."

"Then grant me one wish and I will give you all my loyalty and all the children you could ever ask for."

This sparked a heated flame between them, as if a challenge was set and Iruka could swear that he saw a crook of lips under the tight mask. The deep whisper that came almost had Iruka shiver visibly, "and what would that be?"

Eyes locked, Iruka kept his breathing even. "From this day forth, promise that you will only touch me on my terms."

Outside the tent, crickets were chirping and the grass rustled but it was dead silent in the Otokami's tent as him and the Hashira stared each other down with intents that burned at each other's ends.

"Only a fool would turn down such a beautiful offer." It was only with the Otokami's words that they both relaxed back into their chairs.

"Good thing you're not a fool," Iruka smirked and watched the other man shift more in his seat and study Iruka from across the table.

Kakashi mused out loud, "with that wit I think you'll fit in well with us."

"Well I won't with knowledge. I don't know the first thing about being anyone's husband."

There was a chuckle and Kakashi said softly, "you should be more worried about being the Hashira of the Fangs."

"Why is that?"

"To be the Hashira is to be our support and our anchor. To remind us of who we are and what is right. The voice of the people and the voice of reason. And when I die, you will lead them to victory and raise our children."

The hard demeanor Iruka had been putting on before fell as his face paled and he croaked, "Oh."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing ;3


	2. Trust

"Tell me about what you do here." Kakashi asked as they slowly walked the steps back up to the castle, bellies full and minds at ease around each other.

"I teach." Iruka mused, studying the walls and stones he had come to memorize for the last part of his life. "I tutor mostly the children and sometimes a lady or two who were never taught the art of reading or writing."

"And you were?"

"Yes, before my parents died. And then they had nowhere else to put me but the library."

"Did you like it there?"

Looking back, Iruka didn't think he did. "It's all I ever knew. I started to feel like a cage recently, I think."

They found themselves at Iruka's bedroom door and he showed Kakashi inside, leaving the door open. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Iruka watched Kakashi lean against the wall by him.

"And what about you? You've seen the world and now what?" At Iruka's question, Kakashi shrugged and looked off at the rest of the room.

"The path my father took was one of marriage and peace. I guess I'm following that road but… Only time will tell." The last words were spoken towards Iruka and he couldn't help but smile softly. Kakashi wasn't a hard man to get along with. He learned during their dinner that he was an easy-going man under the facade of a calculative leader. It was easy to see how someone so calm could be mistaken for mysterious.

And he knew how to keep up a conversation if he wanted to. It was very refreshing after having lived with the Uchiha who were truly cold people.

"So, what time do we leave tomorrow?" Iruka asked as he looked around the room and wondered what he should or could bring.

"Dawn would be best. It's a long journey from here to Kasai."

"How far is it?"

There was a hum. "About four or five days, depending on how fast we ride."

Iruka had seen maps before of the lands surrounding them and their world but he didn't have any experience traveling and how far that meant. Instead of asking though, he decided he would find out how far that meant along the way. "Should I bring anything?"

"Of course," a warm chuckle tickled his ears as Kakashi pushed off the wall and studied the room. It appears he was tallying up how many things Iruka had.

"Good, I was hoping the Fangs would allow me to bring my many ballgowns and swords." He was smirking and watching Kakashi pace to the other side of the room.

"You can bring all the ballgowns you want." Smirking at each other, they bid their goodnights and Kakashi stepped out to head back down to the campsite. After a moment of contemplation, Iruka realized that the only thing he'd like to bring with him was the few clothes he owned and maybe a book or two. He already had a bag of his clothes waiting next to his closet from a few days before, when he and Obito had been preparing for pretty much anything. It dawned on him that Obito had never prepared him for meeting Kakashi.

From his small bed in the corner of the room, he could see the moon glimmering outside onto dark sands and tall grass and the walls that separated them from the castle grounds. The tents and horses of the Fangs were just inside the walls, spread out on the immense courtyard that was usually used for training and ceremonial events but had been cast aside for the winter.

Upon the steps that led up from the courtyard and to the castle, Iruka spotted the familiar figure with pale hair as he stepped down the way he'd come. Hands in his pockets and shoulders relaxed, Kakashi looked to Iruka like a normal man for the briefest of moments and it made him wonder what kind of man he really was. There was a whisper telling him that he'd eventually find out.

* * *

A maid had awoken him long before dawn and even though he felt tired from the little amount of sleep he got, Iruka still managed to pull himself out of bed and start packing. He ended up with the bag he'd packed the day before, a handful of tomes and his quill and ink.

The books were copies of his favourites from the Uchiha's library that he'd copied over the years. In the end, he could fit everything into one backpack. With a peek out his window, he saw that the tents were still up in the courtyard and that nothing had been moved yet, despite the oncoming sun so he slipped down to the kitchen for a warm drink and food. He wondered when the clan would start packing and if he should start saying his goodbyes as he chewed on bread.

There weren't many people he wanted to say goodbye to. He doubted the children would be awake at this time and he didn't think they would want to say their farewells anyway. Despite the many people who lived in the castle, he did wasn't close to many of them. He could strike up a conversation with anyone, but people rarely sought him out as anything more than a helper or an ear to listen.

He decided that he wouldn't seek others out at this hour.

As he rounded the corner back to his room, he found a man standing at his door with an awaiting smile. He looked familiar but Iruka couldn't place a finger on where he'd seen him before. There was a dark brown pelt around his shoulders and a green cloak under that hinted he was of the Fangs as well. When the man glanced up at him, he finally remembered that he'd seen him at the feast.

"Good morning, Hashira!" The man was smiling happily with a confidence that most people dreamed of. With a bow, he introduced himself, "I am Might Gai of the Fangs, sent to awaken you from your slumber so we may prepare for our leave."

"Oh," Iruka was feeling the full effects of the rays of enthusiasm this courteous and polite person was pointing at him. He shook himself more awake and stepped up to open his door. "Well, I'm awake and pretty much ready."

"Ah, your preparation is admirable," Gai complimented as Iruka went to grab his pack and stepped back out into the hall, giving what was his home for the last few years a final inspection for memory.

"Is everyone else ready?" He asked as they moved down the halls.

"They awoke not but a few minutes before, but they should be ready to ride soon," it was hard not to notice when Gai looked at his backpack and frowned. "Are you not forgetting something, Hashira?"

"No, I think I have everything." Iruka gestured with a shrug of his shoulder to the bag.

There was a warm smile from Gai that was inviting. "Only one bag, you are a worldly man!"

Iruka couldn't tell if it was a compliment or an unintended insult but Gai made every word seem like a praise or encouragement.

* * *

There weren't as many people from the Fangs who were in this caravan as Iruka initially thought. On the horse he had been instructed to ride by Gai, he watched as only two carts were packed full of their supplies while another wasn't even half full. Most of the clan members were on horses and Gai had introduced him to a few but Iruka hadn't yet seen others that he recognized.

Within minutes, they were beginning their ride and Iruka followed the group of strangers to his new home, looking back at the castle as they started down the dusty path that lead north.

As the sun rose higher, Iruka drooped more and more. He had never ridden a horse for more than an hour or so and this was starting to be painful. It was aching in his knees and back but there was one area that was stinging with every bump and he feared it was going to get worse.

The solace of the trip was the people. There were mostly men with the occasional women with the same dark pelts and cloaks. At first, they stayed away and kept a respectful distance until Gai eventually trotted up to the front of the heard.

There were then people inquisitively coming closer and introducing themselves. They were respectful with their questions and Iruka could sense that they had been told about his lineage. When asked as to the Otokami's whereabouts, one man smiled and said, "it is custom, Hashira. He will let you meet your people first since you were not born to us. When we get home, the linking rite will commence, and you will be brought to his home."

"So, this is a custom." Iruka thought to the pelts and was slowly coming to understand the difference in cultures.

When the sun was at its peak, they didn't stop like Iruka expected and kept on their long way home. Up ahead, he couldn't even see the beginning of their convoy and when he looked back, he realised he was towards the back. There were beginning to be spots of trees here and there amongst the tall grasses and the caravan of horses stopped not far from a lake for the night.

Tents were already beginning to be pitched for the night and a fire was started in moments. Their many horses were tied to the surrounding trees so Iruka found a spot to disembark. His feet touched the ground and his knees buckled suddenly. He wouldn't fit the ground if an onlooker hadn't caught his arm and led him to the edge of a cart with the help of another rider.

They took pity on him and bundled him up in their cloaks, sitting him down by a campfire when it was ready and bringing him food so that they were all sitting together around the fire. Even though he still felt like an outsider, they were a joyous group of men who all had their inside jokes and their stories. They seemed eager to boast around their new comrade and Iruka was glad to listen. He learned that men were supposed to offer their wives a wish on their anniversary and that it was customary to wish for flowers. It was also customary to check for bees in the flower as well.

Amongst loud laughter, Iruka didn't see the one face he'd been looking for and tried to stop himself from looking. Asuma and Gai popped in and out occasionally, sending smiles to their men and offering a laugh or two. Eventually, Asuma showed up behind him just as he was about to pass out and offered to show him to his tent.

"My tent?" Was Iruka's only question as Asuma led him away from the fire. Iruka gave back the other men's cloak before following Asuma as he passed a few tents until reaching one that was hidden among the rest, smaller but big enough to fit a person. Inside, they had padded it down with grass and Asuma handed him a bedroll that he gladly took. Even if it was winter, there was still the warm southern air surrounding them.

If Iruka had the sense of mind to be worried about the future, he would have worried about the cold but instead he rolled himself up and fell asleep without problem.

As the sun rose with the next morning, tents were packed up and Iruka was back on his horse with aches and pains already in his joints. The trees were beginning to get thicker and there were more and more trees that were covered in green. Iruka had only ever seen pines a few times in his life but these were rich and full of evergreen. Now though, he was reminded with every second that his body was in pain.

After a while, he decided that he would ride closer to the front so that he could get off his horse and stretch while the caravan went by. As the end came by, he would get back on and do it all over again. One time, he rode closer to the front than before only to realise that there was no Kakashi at the front. Instead, he saw Asuma making small talk to a woman he hadn't seen before. With that, Iruka realised that Kakashi was probably long ahead of the group to make sure they wouldn't accidentally see each other. It was a sad realisation but one he could live with.

The sky bled into orange and reds and their group finally stopped in a clearing. Unlike the day before, Iruka did not join the rest for his meal and instead helped pitch his own tent. Chewing on a hard piece of bread, he pulled out one of his books and read as his body calmed down for the night. He would later make sure to rub the soothing oils on more than just his rear but for now, he relaxed until the sounds of men talking died down into the quiet chirping of crickets.

Once the fire light had been put out, Iruka wrapped himself up in his bedroll and tried to sleep. As tired as his body was, his mind was bored and wide awake. Thinking to his books, he wondered if he should start a journal. It would be useful to write down the Fangs' customs for later reference. Maybe he could write copies and spread the knowledge of their culture to different places of the world. As mythical as they were, the Fangs did not seem like the barbarians they were portrayed as by word of mouth and mentions.

When thinking of the customs he'd seen so far, Iruka's hand went to the inside of his vest where a cold blade was hidden inside a pocket. He brought it up to his eyes and studied it with the little light that the moon was giving him through the top of the tent. To his untrained eye, Iruka could tell that it was made for more than just ornamental purposes.

The pommel was smoothed, round steel melding into the handle that was covered in an easy to grip black leather. Unsheathing it from the same leather that had a band of etched steel around the top, the double-edged blade glimmered in the dark as a sneaky reminder that it was deadly sharp.

It really was beautiful in its simplicity. Iruka didn't really know anything about blade care and if he should be routinely making checks or doing anything to keep it in its pristine condition. He would have to ask someone tomorrow about it. Maybe he could find out if there was anything he had to give in return. It dawned on him again that he would eventually have to bear Kakashi's children. He wondered if that was a good enough gift.

* * *

Iruka had somehow fallen asleep with the dagger sheathed and pressed against his chest but found himself awake again. It was still night by the little light he could see from the hole at the top of his bedroll. He couldn't tell what woke him up but something in his peripherals caught his eye.

There was a sound too that accompanied the movement and Iruka turned his head just enough to see that a shadow was moving along the edge of his tent.

At first, he thought it was someone going off to take a leak in the woods but as they passed out of view, Iruka heard the rustle of his tent flap move. Frozen in confusion, he gripped the dagger in his grasp tight around the handle. Steps were slowly drawing closer to him and he stayed as still as possible until he heard his bedroll being unfolded slowly.

Heart beating in his ears, he couldn't think. His blood had run cold. He was frozen in fear and feeling helpless until he remembered himself. As the fabric of his bedroll was pulled away, he quickly pulled out the dagger and sliced out. There was a choking sound and a mask. They pulled back and a rush of splatter hit Iruka and his bedroll like an uncontrolled fountain. The person's hand went up to their throat and Iruka watched in horror as the crouched person stumbled back, gripping their throat.

Scrambling to his knees with his blade ready, he found a person covered in dark green and black clothing with a knife by their side. They were slowly going limp and Iruka watched as they sighed with a shuddered and fell limp.

In his stunned silence, he couldn't move or say anything. After a few minutes, he finally turned his eyes from the body and pressed his hands to his bedroll.

"Yuri?" A soft voice asked from beyond Iruka's tent and he slowly started pushing himself to his feet as quietly as possible. There was the faint sound of steps moving to the front of his tent again. Moving to the side of the entrance, Iruka waited. A voice in his head was asking what he was going to do but there was nothing he could answer back.

Through the flops of his tent, a long blade slowly emerged. It was pushing the flap aside and just as the hand that held it came into view, Iruka numbly sliced out at the wrist.

There was a surprised cry and the hand retreated with the sword. Dagger in hand, Iruka waited for the blade to slice through his tent but instead heard heavy footsteps fading away. Pushing out of his tent, he saw the person running away from his tent until they almost ran headlong into someone who had stepped out. They scrambled and back tracked only to find that other Fangs were rushing out of their tents, weapons in hand. Some glanced up and saw their Hashira covered in blood splatter and clutching a glimmering wet dagger.

"Hashira! Are you alright?" One called out and Iruka numbly nodded.

Within seconds, the whole caravan was awake, and more people were beginning to crowd in between the tents, cornering the attacker even more. There was shouting and yelling and suddenly they were on him like a swarm. Iruka couldn't see what they were doing but he could hear the screams of pain from his bubble. Everything was starting to sound far away, and he felt himself fading out again until a hand touched his shoulder lightly.

Asuma was staring at him and asking slowly, "can you hear me, Hashira?"

He repeated it until Iruka nodded and came back to earth, suddenly everything feeling sharp and clear again. Nodding, Iruka mumbled, "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Good." Asuma moved around Iruka to the group that parted for him. He gestured and they all stopped, leaving quiet except for a wheezing sound between them. "Leave him alive."

"Asuma," Iruka hadn't noticed Gai step up behind him.

Iruka noticed them exchange a nod and suddenly Gai was off between the tents. Asuma was rounding everyone up. "We move now."

* * *

The tents and carts were loaded back up. It was hours before sunrise, but they still set off on the road. Iruka was back on his horse, letting it follow the other horses along. Even if the dagger was sheathed and back in his pocket, he still had blood splattered across him.

One of his hands and arms was streaked a curiously dark red that he couldn't look away from. He could still see his attacker's last breath in his mind and it kept being replayed repeatedly.

"Hashira?" A voice called beside him, and he didn't really register it until they repeated, "Hashira?"

Asuma was looking him over. "How are you?"

Letting his gaze drift off, Iruka said carefully, "I'm alive."

"Good." A piece of bread was held out to him and he took it slowly, biting into it as Asuma explained, "We should be home by supper. We've made good time."

When Asuma got no response, he continued, "Once we get back, we'll take care of the other one. We'll find out who sent them, and we'll deal with them."

Another moment passed of quiet riding until Asuma spoke up again, "Gai went ahead to let Kakashi know."

Iruka let his eyes scan ahead of them, knowing that he wouldn't see anything. "He's okay?"

Asuma looked him over again, to Iruka's tired confusion. "Yes, he is. You don't need to worry about him."

* * *

They rode on until the sun was high in the sky and the weather was getting no warmer. It was a bright blue day when Iruka first saw snow. He had only ever heard of it in books, but it was even more astounding in person.

The fresh sparkling of snow glimmered rainbows with the sun. Even if it wasn't snowing, he could see its beauty in the way it sat in waves on the ground and blanketed the trees. Soon, there were mountains rising high into the air and they were traveling through the valleys between them. It was only after the sun started falling that they finally saw the Fangs' home and Iruka's new home: Kasai.

On the peaks surrounding the mountain ahead of them, Iruka could see the faint outlines of homes and houses. As they followed the river up, they finally saw the large wooden doors that the caravan was herding into. The houses inside were made of carved stones and held together by wood planks. There were even some houses that had second stories with wooden tiled roofs that Iruka could see over the walls.

Asuma stopped them and got off his horse, moving around to Iruka's side to offer a helping hand. Instead, Iruka slid down his saddle with thanks and they watched as everyone else moved into the village that crept up the mountain side. Up ahead, he could see a bigger and more complex home that was on top of the tallest ledge and seemed to blend into the mountainside at some points.

"It's time." Asuma eventually said and led them forward with their horses in tow. As soon as they reached the gates, Asuma handed off their horses to someone who hurried away with them. At the threshold, Iruka could see the slope of the village and the people who were standing in the street, waiting with anticipation. Those closest looked both shocked and in awe for reasons Iruka couldn't understand. He felt suddenly ashamed that he was so unpresentable and wish he would have asked Asuma for a towel or something to wash his face with.

Before he could ask though, Asuma was holding out his hand in waiting. Hesitating, Iruka slowly put his hand out and Asuma let their fingers barely touch. Walking forward, Iruka kept moving as another person traded Asuma's hand for theirs and met Iruka's eyes before the next person did the same. Soon enough, members of the Fangs were on both sides of him, touching their fingers to his as he continued his way through the village.

Every face was someone knew and Iruka couldn't memorise them all, but he tried even in the state he was in. Despite his bloody appearance, everyone looked at him with respect and their hands were warm and inviting. Iruka shivered on occasion but kept moving through until the crowds thinned and Gai was standing at the end, smiling as he held out his hand. "Welcome home, Hashira."

Gai's fingers were pleasant and cordial but Iruka found himself looking beyond him to the last person up the road who was standing at the beginning of a set of steps that led up to the home embedded into the mountain. Gai had barely guided Iruka halfway to the Otokami when Kakashi started moving closer.

He was a sight for sore eyes and Iruka was more than sore. He realised just how tired and drained he was and he knew Kakashi's could see it in his face. In his pelt and coat, Kakashi met them and pulled his hand out from hid folds for Iruka to gladly take. Instead of it being just their fingers, Kakashi held his hand steadily with a tenderness that Iruka was thankful for. Without any more words, Kakashi led him up the steps and through the banks of snow to an entrance at the side of the building, leaving Gai behind.

At a dark wooden door, Kakashi pressed it open with his back and led Iruka inside, speaking softly, "welcome to your new home, Hashira."

Stepping inside, Iruka found himself in the most welcoming home he'd ever seen. To the left, a thin staircase led up to the second floor that looked down onto the cozy living area where rugs and couches semi circled together to create a nook around the fireplace on the right side of the room that seemed to be carved into the rocks around it. Windows of stained glass lined the back wall almost the entire length between two doors of the a deep, mahogany. The same wood was used for the balcony of the second floor that had the same wall of stained glass.

"This is your home?" Iruka unconsciously wondered as he marveled at all the small details that made it not a lavish mansion but an comfortable home.

"Well, yes this part is our home now." The use of 'ours' did not escape Iruka's ears. "Upstairs is the bedrooms and back there is the kitchen. The rest of the mansion is connected through there as well, but we usually keep that part for guests and big events."

Stepping over, Iruka marvelled at a chess set between the couch and a padded chair but stopped short when he saw his blood-stained shirt and the dried red on his hand.

"I don't suppose you happen to have a way to get clean, do you?" Iruka asked sheepishly.

"Of course," Kakashi started towards the stairs, sliding his pelt of his shoulders and the cloak underneath as well to drape them over the banister as he led the way upstairs.

Through the door to the left, they headed down a hall with high ceilings and the same stained glass. It was a short walk to the door at the end of the hall where Kakashi paused before hesitantly opening it.

"This is our room but if you prefer, we can always have another room made." Kakashi moved in and Iruka followed slowly, a recognition falling over him that this was Kakashi's own private room. He'd never been in another person's room before and this felt very intimate. Not only because it was Kakashi's personal space but because the room wasn't terribly big but was outfitted with warmth and comfort in mind.

Rugs and furs lined almost every surface except a small arc around the fireplace. Opposite the fire was a large bed that looked like it was made of clouds so much that Iruka wanted to throw himself into it and never come out. Along the wall at the back, Drapes were half pulled back to reveal a set of glass windows that were not stained except for a small circle in the middle near the top.

"Wow," Iruka gaped as he stepped further in to see that there was a wall of bookcases with a desk built into it and a door from which steam was pouring out from.

"The bath is over there." Kakashi nodded to the open door as he slowly pulled the backpack off Iruka's shoulders. "I'll have a fresh change of clothes waiting."

They started to move in their own directions when Iruka stopped. "Kakashi."

"Hmm?" There was a hint of surprise but a layer of genuine content in Kakashi's eyes from what Iruka could tell.

"Thank you," he tried to make it was sincere as he could, finding a tiny spark in him warm up as Kakashi's eyes curved into a smile.

"Welcome home."

* * *

The bath was the best thing Iruka had ever seen in his life. He now knew that his favourite thing in the world was large, hot baths that smelled of lavender. After he had pulled off his dirty clothes and scrubbed as much blood off him as he could find, the bath welcomed him with warm, loving arms that he never knew could feel this good.

Once he was out of the burning waters, he peeped into the bedroom to find the windows foggy but nothing else new than folded clothes on the bed. There was no Kakashi in sight and Iruka dressed quickly in clothes he found too long. The white tunic almost reached his knees over the dark pants and Iruka didn't have to wonder whose they belonged to. The undergarments were his own from his pack thankfully.

Sitting careful on the edge of the bed, he found it soft and inviting. The blankets were a soft quilt with what felt like feathers inside. He didn't hear any noises other than a soft chirping outside. It was so serene for the moment. His eyes slowly dragged over the books on the shelf, trying to recognize a name or two but was surprised he couldn't.

He looked about to find that his pack was on the desk chair. Feeling more at ease, he slowly pushed back the covers and slid under them. He told himself that it would only be for a few moments.

As he looked up that the rich, red canopy of draperies above, he slipped off into dreams.

Kakashi knocked on the door lightly about half an hour later to find someone else in his bed. Stepping up quietly, he checked to see if the tub was draining and blew out the candle in the bathroom. He moved back into the bedroom and tried to pull the curtains shut against the setting sun. At his desk, he lit the lamp there and let it burn low in case Iruka woke in the middle of the night. He looked back to his sleeping husband and took the simple luxury of studying Iruka without the man noticing.

His hair was as deep as chocolate. Kakashi hoped he wouldn't catch a cold from it still being wet. There was a part of him that wondered if he smelled of lavender now. He wanted nothing more than to climb into bed, find out and fall into the same sleep as Iruka. It wasn't even in a sensual manner of thought, but an echo ran through his mind and he laid the idea to rest for a long time.

He put a new log on the fireplace and stoked it life before silently closing the door behind him.

* * *

It was the next morning when Iruka woke up.

Light was streaming in through the crack in the curtains onto the floor and he slowly stretched himself out, feeling the most comfortable he'd ever been in his life. He just wanted to stay in bed and relax but his mind was urging him up.

He looked over next to him and realised that he'd spent the night alone, the covers neatly draped across the side of the bed and undisturbed. It was surprising but not an unwelcome surprise. He'd never had someone to sleep next to and he sure wasn't going to get used to the idea fast, but he felt guilty for taking Kakashi's bed for the night.

Sitting up, he let himself sit for a moment before getting up and looking passed the curtains. Outside, a light snow was falling in a languid and slow descent that was mesmerising. It covered the tall pine trees that were on the incline below and the mountain tops in the distance.

Iruka rubbed his chilled arms and curiously stepped out. Back down the hall and down the stairs, he found a blanket and pillow on the couch as a clue. He could hear voices beyond the door that led to the kitchen and followed them slowly. Down a hall that mirror the one upstairs, Iruka came to an open door that spilled out smells of chicken and bread. His tummy suddenly gurgled loudly, announcing him as he came to the open door.

At one of two thick tables, Kakashi looked up from his food and straightened himself more.

"Ah! Good morning, Hashira!" A thin voice exclaimed and Iruka stepped in further to find an older woman with a large wooden spoon in hand and a savvy smirk on her lips.

Iruka smiled back at her and bid her good morning as well.

"This is Tsunade. Head of the house. If you ever need something or any help, you can find her around somewhere." Kakashi explained and Iruka stretched out his hand to shake her free one but found that she simply brushed her fingers against his.

"Pleasure to meet you, madam." His words made her smirk even harder and she went back to one of the pots at the stove.

"My, my. What manners this boy has. You could learn a thing or two from him, brat." She called back to Kakashi who seemed to be frowning hard at her. "Sit down, I'll bring you some food."

Slipping onto the bench across from Kakashi, Iruka palmed his cheek and noticed that Kakashi was already dressed in his dark leathers.

"Sadly, I have to leave soon." Kakashi started after easily reading the look on Iruka's face. "There's a matter I have to attend to in the west. A certain someone tried to assassinate a very important figure of our clan."

There was a pointed look Iruka's way and Tsunade had snapped her head back to look at the both. "You two better be careful. I don't want any blood on the furniture."

"Don't worry," Kakashi soothed as he pulled on his cloak over his shoulders. He said quickly before leaving the room with a wave over his shoulder, "It's won't be on ours."

Hearing Kakashi's steps fading, Iruka impulsively stood and stalked after them. He didn't know anything about what was going on, but he knew it was dangerous and that it had to do with destroying relations between the Fangs and the Uchiha if they had tried to kill him. The way Kakashi insinuated violence made Iruka worried not only for the but also for him.

"Kakashi!" He stalked up to a paused Kakashi who was curiously watching him follow. Iruka stopped only paces away and flushed when he realised he'd been quite loud. With a softer tone, he advised, "Be careful. Please."

There was that famed smile and Kakashi stated calmly, "I will."

* * *

Breakfast was had with Tsunade who was just as easy to talk to. She was a rough as she was charming, and she had no qualms with Iruka speaking frankly with her.

"I don't even know what I should be doing," he mused to her apparent delight.

With a calm sip of her warm drink, she slowly set it down. Her words were slow to begin with as if she was reminiscing as she spoke. "The Hashira is a pillar. They advise us on right and wrong and lead us down our rightful path. It's a very revered position and sadly we haven't had one in a long time."

"What happened to them?"

Her eyes went cloudy for a moment. "I wasn't employed here when it happened, but she apparently suffered a hunting accident not far and died just inside our walls here in Kasai."

"And there was no other Hashira after her?"

Tsunade nodded. "Kakashi's father didn't fall in love with anyone else."

It finally occurred to Iruka that the positions of Hashira and Otokami were ones passed down from generation to generation and a thought popped into the back of his mind. If he couldn't give Kakashi children, what then?

* * *

After dressing in his own clothes, Tsunade showed him around the village and introduced him to people she thought he might like to know. There was the stable keeper Tsume and her daughter Hana and a few houses down, there was a blacksmith named Ibiki and his apprentice Ebisu. An older man they met was a teacher or weapons and martial arts to the children of the village too. He was named Hiruzen.

"I heard about your incident on the way here." His eyes crinkled at the edge. "You got lucky."

Somehow, he ended up agreeing to meet him the following day for training. According to him, "A strong leader is one who doesn't die easy."

There were others he met throughout the day but as he sat back in Kakashi's room, he remembered a pillar of smoke he'd seen just outside the wall. Tsunade said it was a pyre and Iruka wondered if that's what they'd done with the assailant who they had beaten.

Trying to ignore the thought, he pulled out the desk chair and started inspecting Kakashi's work space. There seemed to be papers strewn about in an organized chaos of stacks and folded bundles. Above it and pinned to the wood, a large map detail almost the entire country in such grand detail Iruka had never seen before. It even pointed to villages and towns within the central forests that had previously been blank territory; the Fangs' territory. For the first time, he found where Kasai was on the continent. It was far above the southern regions and centrally located in the northern forests as if it was looking down on the rest of the country.

To the East, he saw new cities he'd never known like Kawa and Ogawa and another in the west called Ishi. He assumed they were sub cities within the Fangs just as this one was called Kasai.

There were so many places he hadn't seen in this big world and he was starting to feel even smaller and even weaker. He didn't want to feel weak. With Kakashi in mind, he felt the burning need to be better and was inspired to try.

The next morning, he woke up early and found the door to Hiruzen's home unlocked. Stepping inside, he pressed into the training studio to find children already stretching.

"Keep going," Hiruzen encouraged before shuffling his way Passed Iruka and motioned him to follow with a finger. "Come. You're stiff and skinny."

Hours later, Iruka was flushed with both embarrassment and exhaustion from holding a bucket of water over his head while sitting against a wall. Eventually, he almost collapsed and Hiruzen had him stretching out his legs after.

Knees weak and arms like noodles, he shuffled home towards noon to find Tsunade had food ready for him. The rest of the night was spent unpacking his things and trying to figure out where to put everything. He'd had fun looking through Kakashi's things and finding very simple clothing that was made more for comfort.

There was still no sign of his husband the day after, but he continued his routine of meeting with Hiruzen, eating lunch at home and having the afternoon to himself for the next few days. He was nearing the fifth day when he was starting to find an ache in his chest.

Snuggled in his new winter cloak that had been ordered for him, Iruka started down at the village and the road that led to it. He'd found a quiet spot to perch on after taking long walks up the side of the mountain and through the village when he was bored. The sun was just beginning to go down on the horizon. The snow on the trees below were covered in orange and pink. He almost didn't notice the flicker of movement in the woods beyond the village's border.

Shooting to his feet, Iruka scurried down the mountain. Down a small path that led onto the opposite side of the walls with a small jump, he hurried around to the side on which he'd seen the shadow and branched out from there. It was nowhere near the path that led up to the village and was too small to be a person, so he kept his eyes peeled, making slow and light steps.

Through the evergreen pines and thick snow, he finally spotted movement and froze. Up ahead, a creature that he'd only heard in fairy tales was halted. Their ears stuck up and their eyes alert as they darted from tree to tree until it looked back and saw Iruka.

In a serene moment, Iruka and the wolf stared at each other until it suddenly turned tail and bottled into the forest. With a breathless chuckle, Iruka straightened himself and turned back for the main gate.

* * *

Kakashi was dead tired. He'd spent countless hours tracking, watching and scouting until he was ready to drop. He'd found the man that the last assassin had mentioned and spied on them in disguise for many long nights and days at the tavern they ran until he finally got them alone. After a few minutes of hard 'persuasion' without his disguise, he dragged the man into the streets and to the home of the lords of Ishi.

He couldn't tell if he'd been lucky or unlucky. They had been holding a meeting when Kakashi and Asuma had strode in to their surprise. Most of them had given off an aura of fear but only one of them was trying to hide it when he saw the man they had in tow.

"Otokami!" Another one had exclaimed. "What brings you-"

They threw the informant in front of them and unsheathed their swords, silencing them all. Kakashi stepped up and would've killed the informant but had a better idea as he watched the confused faces of the innocents in the room.

"Late one night not but a week's past, two men were sent to kill my consort before they were linked. Thankfully, your new Hashira is not helpless or there would have been no mercy on any of you." He had paced from one side of the table to the other and was standing behind his target. "The assassins were not so lucky but instead led me back here. This man in front of you was the associate who contracted them."

The man he stood behind was beginning to pale and shake from where Kakashi was standing and he knew he had his man: Moso of the Tori. He said pointedly, "And the order came from one of you."

The rest of them had faces of pure horror and surprise that Kakashi had been looking for. His people were meant to be loyal to the very end and for someone to attempt to go against the Otokami's will was going against the will of the Fangs.

"I trusted all of you and appointed you because I believed you were the best men to represent Ishi. I trust you will find the man responsible and bring him to justice." With that, he'd quickly swung his sword and it cut the informant's head clean off. He had left straight after.

His original intention was to drag Moso out into the street and killed him in front of the people of Ishi but that seemed too dramatic and unwise. This way, he could test Ishi's loyalty and he had made it quite clear who the traitor was, so it wouldn't be a hard decision.

After all that, he was tired.

Asuma was riding ahead, checking for ambush but even more eager than him to get home. He had heard through the gossip that Asuma was sweet on a girl, so he most likely wanted to check on her.

His mind wandered to all the weddings he'd been required to attend as Otokami and he had an odd feeling of longing in his chest. While he was happy with who he'd chosen, he wished his wedding would have been different. If it had been under his control, he would have had Iruka brought to him as a visitor first to learn of their people and them to accept him. He worried that Iruka wasn't fitting in and getting respect from the Fangs which would become an even bigger problem later. The Uchiha were people who needed things done fast and they certainly were arguably more barbaric than the Fangs.

While they were on common grounds with them, they were two different people. The Uchiha were cold in a way that was veiled as nobility. Where the Fangs were traditional, the Uchiha were systematic. Their priorities were their name and the continuation of their bloodline. They married for heirs and they took their women like dogs, rough and without consideration.

Maybe Kakashi was just a romantic with lofty ideals but he had a heart and he had hoped to find someone who had lit a fire in him. He didn't really believe in love at first sight or other nonsensicalities. He simply wanted to have someone near who he could trust intimately and grow old with. He had many underlings and many people who served him, but he simply wanted a companion who didn't see him as the great Otokami.

Up ahead on the road about a dozen yards or so away, a figure stepped out of the tree line towards the road with the head down. Gripping his pommel, Kakashi approached cautiously until the figure seemed to notice his approach and look up.

With a smile and pride in his chest, Kakashi quipped to the newcomer, "What a choice meeting. The Hashira himself."

He suddenly was unsure of his own beliefs when Iruka's face lit up with a bright smile, teasing, "Who me?"

At Iruka's side, Kakashi slid off his horse to meet the other man at eye level. The cloak suited him well. "What are you doing out here?"

Iruka looked back to the woods and Kakashi noticed the trail of footprints, human and animal. "There was a wolf, I think. Wanted to see where they were going."

"And they let you follow them?" Kakashi's interest peaked and he glanced over to the opposite side of the road, unable to remember when the last time a wolf was spotted in the area.

"A little. They ran off after a minute or two."

Kakashi huffed and took his horse's reins, asking, "Are you going to keep chasing wolves or would you like to walk back with me?"

There was a smirk from Iruka. "Sure, I'm up for chasing a Fang."

When they got back, Tsunade had a warm supper prepared and they all ate together in the kitchen before Tsunade retired to her quarters for the night, leaving Iruka and Kakashi to play cards and talk about the trip.

"And how do you suppose they'll take care of him?" Iruka was asking.

"I… Hope that they will execute him for treason, but my best guess is that they'll banish him from the clan." He looked up to find Iruka frowning in thought. "How's it been around here?"

"Well, it's been very quiet. I think people have started preparing for spring."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll speak with shaman Mebuki tomorrow and see when spring will begin so we can start planning the spring festival."

He put down a card that won the match and Iruka rolled his eyes with a smile. "Somehow, I was waiting for that."

With a chuckle, Kakashi brew out one of the candles and they stood, heading back to the living room. As Kakashi started to move to the couch, Iruka stopped him.

"It's your bed. We can at least try it for a night." Standing together in the dark living room by the light of the fire and the lantern, Kakashi felt like it was the beginning of a sort of comfort and familiarity between them that wasn't rough or cold.

It was sincere, and it was tender.

* * *

And so, the snow fell one last time on the village of Kasai before the snow melted away to spring. The people who had been in a languid slumber burst out with energy and enthusiasm for the warmth and rain. In the bright green forests, life was returning, and the smell of leaves and rain hung in the air. Farmers had begun tilling the soil and planting seeds in the fields to the east of town. The children had begun climbing the mountains and the outdoors seemed to draw people out. There was an abundant amount of trade between other cities now that the roads were clear enough for big wagons and carts.

Even in this bright and sparkling time of the season, Iruka found that Kakashi was going through a hibernation. While Iruka explored and aided the townsfolk, he always found Kakashi lounging about somewhere with a book like a lazy cat.

When asked about it, Kakashi would simply shrug and say something mysterious like "maybe it's because I sneak out of bed at night to run through the forest" that Iruka knew was entirely untrue.

Kakashi was a homebody but Iruka didn't really mind. Sometimes, the other man would get extremely busy and be away for days in other villages for business and dealings. Just a week ago, he had returned with a good portion of the clansmen from a conflict with the Kohaku who had suddenly invaded a town near the Uchiha castle.

While Kakashi was away one afternoon, Iruka was called upon to resolve a dispute between two patrons at a tavern which led to more and more people coming to him. It was often for advice, judgement or to be a witness but the requests came even when Kakashi was around.

And while Iruka woke up bright and early, Kakashi would sleep in and stay up so late that Iruka was often asleep when he came to bed. One morning quite out of the blue, Iruka found himself pressed up against bare skin instead of the clothed back he was used to. It had confused him into waking up and found another surprise that was not unwelcome. Without his usual mask, Kakashi was a sight for sore eyes. Smooth cheeks and a sharp jaw were what Iruka woke up to and he hoped he could always wake up like that from now on. The beauty mark was almost as endearing as the way Kakashi's face seemed clean shaven for a grown man. That morning, Iruka gave Kakashi a kiss on his forehead before slipping out of bed and Kakashi let himself smile in his fake sleep as Iruka left.

"Why do you read it if you already know the ending?" Iruka asked over his shoulder as he stretched an arm behind his back. Kakashi glanced up at his shirtless husband and tried to ignore the smooth skin.

"Every time I read it, I find new meaning." He replied vaguely. It was many nights later and they were for once in their room at the same hour. Iruka was grateful for the time together alone even if it was with a book that always had Kakashi's attention but there was a growing urge to hold Kakashi's attention more. It may have been selfish, but he wanted more than just the playful banter and the small talk. Occasionally, Kakashi would brush by him and flick his ear or play with his ponytail but it wasn't filling that hole.

Ultimately, he knew it was up to him to make the first move and to push things further. They had made a promise and Kakashi was being painfully gentlemanly about it. It was driving Iruka to fantasize and it didn't help that they lived in the same home together. At first, it had been in his dreams but was starting to become daydreams. Iruka would be doing something menial in his dream and suddenly Kakashi would throw him into their bed, rid him of his clothes and thrust inside Iruka with his slick cock.

It was one thing to dream about it, but reality was knocking on his door and reminding him that it had not been like that last time. There was the other question too about children: was he ready?

On the side, he had started asking around the village about children, traditions around childbirth and rearing children. There wasn't much about conceiving but there was a naming ceremony that had peaked his interest. From what he could remember about his own clan, they had a fertility rite and Iruka had considered it.

He didn't know the first thing about pregnancy or even how it worked in his clan. He couldn't remember seeing any men with full bellies like women did when they were bearing.

All the thoughts inside his mind were conflicting with each other but the side that craved intimacy was slightly stronger.

Looking back at Kakashi who had his nose buried in his book, Iruka decided he would try something. So, he moved towards the bed and slipped into it, catching Kakashi completely unaware when he plucked the book from his fingers.

"Ru-" Kakashi's mouth suddenly snapped shut when Iruka moved on his hands and knees over his lap, leaving the book on the side. The flush on Kakashi's unmasked cheeks was brilliant in the shadow of the firelight. His hands hovered over Iruka's thighs, unsure of what to do and looking like a cornered animal in the way he averted his gaze and glanced around in confusion.

Iruka wasn't sure either what to do. He wanted to lean in and kiss him, but he didn't know where to put his hand or how to even move closer. He could feel the same blush moving up his cheeks too, but he tried to fight it. All the pent-up feelings he had were clawing at him and he move in closer, unsure but confident in what he wanted.

He moved his head closer to Kakashi's and the other man looked up at him finally and met his eyes, but it was too late to stop.

It was just a press of lips; warm and hesitant but affectionate. When Iruka pulled back slightly, he let go of a breath he'd been holding and opened his eyes to Kakashi's staring back in shock.

Doubt suddenly shot through his mind and he started to move back when Kakashi's hands rested on his thighs and stopped him. With his pink cheeks, Kakashi leaned in with glassy eyes and pressed their foreheads together. Looking down, Kakashi muttered after a moment of hesitation, "can I?"

Breath catching, Iruka pleaded in a whisper, "Please."

Their second kiss was just as sweet but more confident and curious in the way their mouths shifted against each other, finding what felt best and repeating it over with more invitation. They only pulled back when they felt light headed and pressed their forehead together again as they breathed. With eyes closed, Iruka gave a breathy chuckle and said softly, "Goodnight."

He moved off the other man's lap to his side of the bed and snuggled up under the blanket, Kakashi watching with a serene smile. As he picked up his book, he tried to go back to reading but couldn't focus on the words long enough to even finish a sentence. His heart was burning and his lap was pulsing fiercely. Pressing down that excitement, laying his book on the side table and turning out the lantern, he followed Iruka's suit and got under the covers. This time though, he pressed a kiss to Iruka's shoulder and Iruka let him stay nestled against his back.

* * *

Eyyy somehow got this out a week later, pretty good for me!  
Hopefully, I'll have the next chapter up within a week but I might have to split it into two since I have a lot I want to cover.  
I was kind of a tease in this chapter but you guys can see where this is going ;)


	3. Want

To Iruka's surprise, he found his bed empty in the morning. Dreading that he'd maybe overstepped a boundary he didn't know was there, he hopped out of bed and threw on some clothes. He was headed for the kitchen where he assumed Kakashi was but instead found the man on the couch, pouring over what looked like a handful of letters.

It wasn't abnormal for Kakashi to receive letters. Often, most went into the fire, but these were laid out carefully on the low table in front of him. It didn't seem like they were urgent matters but Iruka came up behind Kakashi anyway to try and catch a glimpse of their content.

"The Uchiha are requesting our presence the next Sun's Day." Kakashi commented as he passed Iruka a letter from over his shoulder without looking back. Iruka had glimpsed the words 'execution by hanging' on the parchment in Kakashi's hand but didn't ask and instead went to sit in the chair next to him.

It was a formal letter, the seal of the main branch of Uchiha broken. It asked for their official attendance at an announcement of the queen. They were going to feast, the queen would give her news and hold a tournament the next morning, meaning that Iruka and Kakashi would be away for over a week.

"Are we going?" Iruka asked, both meeting each other's gaze briefly.

"Do you want to?"

He couldn't tell if Kakashi was asking because he did, or he didn't so Iruka shrugged. He did want to go and see how the queen was doing. "I don't know. Sounds like a good opportunity to strengthen our ties with them."

The response lost Kakashi's attention so Iruka pushed his suggestion further. "It could be a nice outing, just you and me."

Just as he predicted, Kakashi's eyes stopped scanning the letter in his hand again and he looked up at Iruka. They both knew that Iruka wasn't just suggesting a quick trip together because they should get out of the house. It sounded more like a suggestion to get closer and the thoughts from last night still lingered in each other's eyes and on their chests.

"If we ride fast, we could get there by Sun's Day." Kakashi slowly proposed.

"I've never ridden fast." Iruka commented back and quickly stood for the kitchen, leaving Kakashi to wonder what that meant but not before letting his hand run across the top of Kakashi's head along the way.

* * *

"My husband is teasing me." Kakashi suddenly cut into Gai's talk of steering and both he and Asuma looked over curiously.

"How so?" Asuma asked as Gai's brows furrowed in bewilderment.

"We made a deal on our wedding night." Kakashi threw away a strand of grass into the clearing where their horses were grazing. "Now, he's taunting me into breaking that deal even though he's the one that wanted it."

"Well, the young Hashira might have changed his mind." Gai suggested before hopping over the fence to fetch their horses.

"You could always suggest an amendment." Asuma followed Gai's lead while Kakashi stayed back and watched, wondering if that was really an option. Thankfully, he would have all the time to wonder while he and Iruka were on their little 'outing.' He hoped to repeat the night before as well.

Once the horses were saddled and ready, they started their check of the perimeter and went over the instructions Kakashi had to leave with Asuma for the next week. There was much preparation to be done for their spring festival and Kakashi wouldn't be around to make sure it was all going according to plan. He would only get a chance to check the night before it began, when he and Iruka would have returned. It was supposed to three nights of dancing, singing and feasting and on the last night, they would light a bonfire on the top of the mountain as a sign of purification for the new year and fertility for the land.

Thankfully, he had faith that he and Iruka could make sure everything was done in time. He could tell that the people were beginning to find more respect for Iruka and his place within them. He was proud of them and Iruka in so many ways. He hoped that this peace would last for a long, long time after he was dead and gone but he knew there was slim chance of that. He just hoped that he'd leave Iruka and their future children in good hands.

There was a burning flush on his cheeks and he was thankful for his mask as walked back home. He had thought of one day where he might get to teach his kin how to hold a sword, how to ride and how to spell or watch Iruka do it. What was quite discomposing was the unknown of how to act anymore. He told himself that he would talk to Iruka on their trip the next day.

Another question he had was what to do if Iruka did agree to a reconsideration of their deal or at least agree to move forward on Iruka's terms. He didn't want a repeat of last time and had thought of a few steps that might help. He had been on the lookout for something slick that would be good for…

It occurred to him that he didn't know much about the male body and even less about Iruka's. Iruka had the same body on the outside as a man, last time he checked. He tried not to think too hard about the process of how they would conceive but it was probably extremely complicated. Iruka would probably know more and Kakashi hoped he could leave it up to him.

Up the steps to his home and stepping inside, he found two backpacks ready to go at the front door. Kakashi hung up his cloak next to Iruka's and went up to the second floor in search of his husband. Their bedroom door was closed, and he didn't need to knock, finding Iruka lounging with his eyes closed in steaming water he knew was almost at boiling point.

Iruka looked up at his footsteps and quirked a small smile. "Welcome home."

"Having fun?" Kakashi leaned against the doorframe and watched Iruka shift to seem at the peak of relaxation.

"Why yes, I am. Care to join me?" Iruka had meant it as a joke but Kakashi sauntered over towards the opposite side of the bath and sat on the edge. His eyes were scanning Iruka and made him suddenly feel very vulnerable, but he didn't comment and stood his ground, arms along the edge of the tub pretending to be casual.

"Tempting offer." The black mask shifted, and the faint outlines of a smirk caught Iruka off guard but not with fear. With a deliberate drag of his fingers through the water, the tall man moved a hand up to his shirt and slowly started undoing buttons. A flutter shot through Iruka's chest and he shifted in the tub to move his thigh up closer to himself to hide his eagerness of the idea. But he was nervous. He'd meant it as a joke, poking the bear.

His mind was blank in trepidation when Kakashi finally stood. Instead of undressing further, he stepped out of the bathroom and into their bedroom. He called back, "But I'd rather read before bed."

With his cheeks burning, Iruka watched Kakashi shrug off his shirt and throw it onto the desk chair, starting to pull up the tight undershirt he wore as he padded off out of view and leaving Iruka's whole body on fire.

He had thought Kakashi had been serious for a brief second and he felt like he'd been played for a fool. But the image of Kakashi's bare back and chest was a good exchange for his pride. Now, with his heart racing and his blood boiling, he couldn't get the image of his husband out of his mind. Even though Kakashi was a mere few feet away, his thoughts drifted to every glimpse of skin he had of the other man and was slowly sewing itself together, but it was Kakashi's hands that stuck in his mind.

Long and dextrous, Iruka had seen them flip delicate pages and grip swords easily. Over the past few months, it was Kakashi's hands that always started Iruka's fantasies and he couldn't help but imagine holding them. From there, it usually progressed further into other more private affairs but sometimes it stayed sweet and innocent.

This time Iruka was trying to will away his erection just from Kakashi being within proximity and looking at Iruka naked no less. And he was horrified to find that it didn't want to. It was practically screaming at him to take the risk and do it with Kakashi in the other room; take the chance that he might get caught.

It started with a small touch, innocent enough until it grew and grew into what his body was really needing. Under the water, he tried not to make any odd noises and let himself imagine lips and hands over him.

Meanwhile in their room, Kakashi was back in bed with a book and thoughts akin to Iruka's but more calculating. He had a few corners folded in the book to mark options. There was something called carrageenan that was supposed to be extremely fluid and derivatives of animal fats he had come across but there was one he had glanced over earlier that seemed the most promising and not as rare. It was made from the fruits of trees native to the area near the Uchiha's home, ironically. It was described as slick and vicious; exactly what Kakashi was looking for.

"Ah!"

Kakashi snapped his head up at the small cry that came from the bathroom. There was the sound of water sloshing and it peaked Kakashi's worry, "Iruka?"

Without hearing a response, he shuffled to the other side of the bed and swung around into the doorway, finding Iruka sheepishly grinning. One arm clinging to the side of the tub and the other seemingly holding him up.

"Is everything-?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine." Iruka quickly cut him off and struggled to push both arms up, the sound of water pouring down the drain behind him. "Just slipped a little."

"Do you need any help?" Kakashi stepped up a little.

"No, I'm," there was a pause as Iruka slipped back into the tub with a yelp that had Kakashi rushing forward. From the bottom of the tub, Iruka started to chuckle and Kakashi tried to ignore how nude Iruka was as he reached down to help the other man back up.

"Your best friend the tub has betrayed you, Hashira." Kakashi joked as Iruka used his hand to get up.

"The tub isn't my best friend," he contemplated as he used Kakashi's support to step out of the tub properly with his cheeks as red as cherries and thankful that all the evidence of his deeds was now washed away from the drain. In a moment of candor, he mused out loud, "if I did have a best friend, it would probably be you."

The statement had gone unnoticed by both for a moment until they both realised, Kakashi's hands still on Iruka's forearm and waist while Iruka's rested on the other man's unclothed shoulder. Their eyes looked up at each other in surprise as thought eluded them. Somehow, Kakashi's lips almost found Iruka's but stopped short, regaining himself and turning. It left Iruka dazed and confused but he let Kakashi lead him out of the bathroom on his tender ankle.

After finding a towel and drying himself down, Iruka was sitting on his edge of the bed in his night trousers. Kakashi was back to reading again and the routine felt like it was continuing but Iruka knew that there was something there.

He couldn't explain it but the sense of longing he felt was attached. Friends wasn't what he would call them, but he liked the warmth between them. It had sparked the night they first truly talked and slowly gathered steam until now. Whatever had happened on their wedding night felt like it was in the past. The line in the sand was drawn from the promise he had Kakashi make but he felt it wasn't necessary anymore. Maybe it was selfish to want it all his way. He could barely manage to kiss his husband, let alone ask Kakashi to touch him again. There had to be compromise. Maybe it was time to talk about it again. It felt right.

Turning over to Kakashi, he crossed his legs as Kakashi slowly put down his book on the bedside table.

"Kakashi," Iruka started, rubbing his cold hands together and trying to find the right words to way.

"Yes?" The other man was sitting up now, crossing his legs like Iruka was.

"I… We're married." He started.

"Yes, we are." Kakashi watched Iruka's teeth cover his bottom lip so he slowly continued, "we have been for… three months now?"

"Yes, three. Almost. Well, I think I know what the queen's announcement is." Iruka looked up to find Kakashi waiting for him to continue. "She's going to announce a pregnancy."

"A child?"

"Yes," Iruka nodded slowly. "She wrote to me a few weeks ago, saying that she was suspicious."

Iruka paused but slowly continued, "And she asked if I was."

"She did?"

"Yes."

There was a quiet moment. "And you told her you weren't?"

"Well, yes." Iruka found himself floundering and tried to bring himself back. "I have been thinking a lot about children since then and… Was wondering how you felt about them. You married the only man in the world who could give them to you after all..."

Shoulders sank and Iruka searched Kakashi's still face for any sign of emotion that could hint to and answer, but he couldn't find any. After a moment, the dark eyes met his and Iruka found his hands being held. "Iruka."

"Yes?"

"I'm… Neutral about children." Cautiously, Kakashi's face filled with trouble and Iruka couldn't tell if he was disappointed before his husband continued, "I never had any brothers or sisters so my knowledge of them is limited. My parents died when I was very young, so I don't have much history there either. If you don't want any, I will respect that decision. We can find an heir another way. It's been done befo-"

"Kakashi." Iruka stopped him, cheeks flushed and hands squeezing Kakashi's. "What do you want?"

That question left Kakashi speechless and they sat together in quiet until Iruka's gaze started to burn him.

"I want you," his croon were the only words surrounding them and Iruka was stunned into silence, Kakashi's intense gaze holding him in place.

The first thing Iruka thought of was immediately in a different sense than Kakashi was meaning because as his flush reached up his cheeks, Kakashi flinched and backtracked. "You as in… All of you, all that you have to offer me. If you give me a child, then we have a child. I want you and I hope that you'll eventually want me the same way."

Stunned into stewing in the burst of his own heart, Iruka gripped Kakashi's hands back and tried to speak as Kakashi looked him dead in the eyes but shut his mouth quick. He was about to say he wanted Kakashi too, but he honestly didn't know if it was the same kind of want.

"Kakashi." He started again with a newfound stability. "I was bringing up children because I wanted to bring up the deal we made."

"The one where you told me never to touch you again without your permission?" Kakashi supplied perfectly.

"Y-yes, that one. I thought you would… The reason I made you take it was because I thought you would be trying to have children as soon as possible."

"Ah?" Kakashi was genuinely surprised by that. "Wait. It wasn't because of our wedding night?"

"Well, it was." Iruka agreed, thinking back to the fear and pain. "I don't think I'll ever forget that but… I know you now. I like to believe I do a bit more now. I didn't back then. You didn't know me either."

Kakashi nodded slowly and smiled in a fond way that had Iruka melting.

"And I want to get to know you more." Hands still tangled up together, Iruka glanced away as he embarrassingly conceded. "That's why I give you permission."

There was a moment before the words finally clicked and the other man asked, "Permission? Oh, you mean… If ever…"

Iruka nodded sharply, lips pursed and too embarrassed to speak any further.

"In that case, I'm happy to get to know you more too, Iruka." Voice back to his husky whisper, Kakashi leaned in close to press their forehead together and Iruka could help but grin and chuckle out of relief.

"We should sleep. We have a long ride tomorrow." Iruka flushed and backed away lightly but Kakashi's hands kept him within arms distance.

"Of course," there was a wicked smirk painting Kakashi's lips, their eyes locked again in a silent battle of wills. It was a few moments later that his hands were finally set free and he slipped under the cover quickly, feeling a rising sense of unease as Kakashi's eyes scanned him. Slowly, he felt Kakashi crawl over him in deliberate movements that made the bed dip around hips legs then waist and finally his head.

Eyes wide and finally looking up at his husband, Iruka saw Kakashi's gaze burning down into his with that ever present, roguish quirk of lips that had Iruka's pulse thunder in his ears. If Kakashi hadn't leaned in and pressed his nose up against Iruka's neck, he probably wouldn't have heard the words spoken in a deep whisper, "thank you for your permission."

Finally, Kakashi lifted off him and rolled over onto his side of the bed, staying on his side of the rest of the night and leaving Iruka felt like he'd somehow made a very important decision. He felt like he'd fallen right into Kakashi's hands; like he was always meant to be Kakashi's prey.

As dangerous as it seemed, Iruka couldn't help but feel conflicted between fear and utter passion for his powerful husband.

* * *

"Ruka. Iruka."

Snapping up, Iruka started to panic, "What? What's going on? Is the house on fire?"

A deep chuckle drew the hairs on Iruka's neck up, seeing Kakashi's tall form half clothed next to him. "Everything's okay. It's time to wake up."

After watching Kakashi pad back to their closet, Iruka slid up to pull apart their curtains. In the distance, the sun was beginning to rise and Iruka wondered how it could have happened that Kakashi woke up first for once.

Within minutes, they were fully clothed and off towards the stables where their horses were ready and waiting. Starting in a quick trot, they headed out down the road towards the south again. During the first leg of their journey, they spoke little since they were still groggy from sleep and instead quietly rode next to each other until they stopped to drink water.

Their horses got to rest for a few minutes as they drank by the bank of the river, calmly sitting close and watching the river move. It was so peaceful that Iruka wondered if he was being lulled into a false sense of security. Kakashi hadn't really said anything to him since they left and while the quiet was nice, it was unnerving and made him more suspicious than he needed to be.

Later, Kakashi would finally ask as they started back on the road. "We should head more west, follow the river down instead of cutting straight down like your last trip."

"Why's that?"

"We might be caught in an ambush." Kakashi said simply and Iruka wondered if it had to do with them traveling together or their contract with the Uchiha again.

"We could defend ourselves." He reasoned but Kakashi chuckled, rubbing Iruka's ego the wrong way.

"My peaceful husband is suggesting battle, interesting." There was another scoff and Iruka snapped his reigns for his ride to speed up with Kakashi calling after him, "Iruka!"

Hair bristling for a few more moments, Iruka rode up ahead faster and felt a calm rush through him from the air blowing against his face. Behind him, he could hear hooves giving chase and pushed ahead faster and faster with Kakashi on his tail. The horse beneath him burned forward with an excitement that was infectious and Iruka was breathless with the exhilaration that was filling his chest.

With the trees speeding by, he could help but grin away the anger. Kakashi was slowly catching up be he didn't pay him any mind until they finally were riding side by side again. Through the sparkling trees, they finally caught sight of a small town up ahead. At the gates, Iruka finally stopped and slid off his horse, giving Kakashi a cheeky smile, "well now I can say I've ridden fast."

To a flip in his chest, Kakashi laughed loudly and shook his head.

With warm smiles, they made their way through the town until they found a tavern that had rooms for the night and they stay down in the main area with drinks and music for a bit. Tired but at ease, Iruka didn't mind that their knees were touching from until the table.

"You never told me how you felt about children," Kakashi was leaned in over the table now when Iruka turned his focus to him again, sheepishly sipping at his ale.

"I'm neutral."

"Oh, you are?" Kakashi playfully asked and Iruka tried to hold back a smirk with little success.

"I just so happen to be." He punctuated it was a sip again, watching how the candlelight danced against Kakashi's fingers. "Never had the thought of it. I spent my time teaching them, not rearing them. I don't even know the first thing about how to have them anyway."

At the comment, Iruka looked up to find Kakashi's eyes dazed and he was worried for moment that he'd revealed something precarious until Kakashi's shoulders fell. The other man gave a relieved chuckle, "Well, good to know I'm not the only one in the dark."

"It's not even that dark here," Iruka mused and Kakashi leaned in a little closer until their personal spaces merged.

Iruka couldn't tell why Kakashi wasn't acting the same as the night before. He was back to being the calm and sensible Kakashi that Iruka had lived with. He half expected Kakashi to turn face suddenly and show that glimpse again, but it never came, and he fell into a lull of ease.

"Would you like to go somewhere dark?" It was an obviously flirtatious gesture that was mean to be playful but Iruka decided to play right back, unfazed when Kakashi wasn't giving off his predator aura.

"Our room is pretty dark."

With slow steps, they started to the door that led to the tavern's rooms where they had been shown to before. Their things were still inside in the dark of their room with only a small sliver of light crossing the floor from a crack in the curtain. It was small, there was barely enough to fit both standing but the bed was just enough for the both.

With slow and steady movements, Kakashi's hands snaked around one of Iruka's shoulders to unclip one side of his cloak. As Iruka turned, the other side was unclipped, and he followed the same careful movements to undress Kakashi. There was no build in their motions and no expectations. It was almost loving and Iruka felt as breathless as he was on horseback when they were down to their trousers and Kakashi met his lips in a kiss that lasted.

Their hands settled on each other's skin but didn't move any further. The moment stayed soft and light, curious but unobtrusive.

It ended when they finally slipped into bed with one last meeting of lips and brush of noses.

* * *

Iruka somehow recognized the sandy dunes. They were not far from the city now. The thick, tall bushes that were a sandy green started pushing up from the dirt and the worn path ahead led forward in a wavy line. Not to far away, Iruka knew that the path would fork to a path to the left and one that curbed slightly to the right.

After they awoke that morning with a soft kiss to Kakashi's forehead, they started back on the road that led them further south and further west. The trees grew sparse around noon and they took a turn to the left that started them back east towards the city. Iruka had known it would bring them to the gates of the city that was just below the small ridge that the castle sat on. He was unsure how to feel about it at first but now he was uneasy.

A long trot later and they reached the fork in the road. A sign pointed through all three directions but they both knew that the left would take them to the City of the Uchiha. To the right, the soft crashing of waves could be heard far in the distance as if it were calling to them. They continued to the left but Iruka noticed Kakashi's gaze following the sign. He had read the sign; the words weren't hard to miss but Kakashi said nothing and they continued.

Iruka thanked the Fangs that Kakashi was a smart man.

* * *

They decided to stay in an inn for the night and avoid the formalities of the castle. A nice, old lady marked them down for the fifth room before giving them the keys to do with as they please.

The city of the Uchiha formally known as Hokori was a bustling one of commerce and people. There were people everywhere at every given moment even as the sun started to lean back into the horizon. The red, clay buildings rose up inside the sky, towering many stories high as clothing hung from the clotheslines between them.

Compared to Kasai, this city was opulent and rich with smells and colours. There were people from everywhere milling about with baskets and bags in their hands, going about their day. They were so unfazed that even Kakashi's broad shoulders and intimidating stride didn't even make them blink. With their pelts and cloaks, they were unnoticed and went through the city without problem.

On a corner not far from the inn, they found a tavern that served them food and drinks.

"Is there anyone you'd like to visit in the city while we're here tonight?" Kakashi asked as he discreetly pulled his mask down to drink and right back up again.

With a shrug, Iruka looked out the window onto the street, "not in the city. I'd never really come here much."

"You didn't? Did you teach mostly in the castle?" Kakashi's curiosity was endearing and Iruka shrugged. He had told Kakashi once of how rambunctious he was as a child in the Umino's compound, but he didn't remember mentioning anything about the castle and if it continued.

"Not at the beginning but I had been helping the tutor when he died so the responsibility sort of fell into my hands." There was a nod of understanding and Iruka could for once see that there were dark circles growing under Kakashi's eyes. His husband did have a penchant for staying out of the public eye, but he knew that there was something else.

"Kakashi?" He leaned forward to close the distance in a more intimate way so that the other patrons wouldn't hear them as much. "Is everything alright? You seem tired."

Kakashi looked up at him, only the subtle flicker of a glance away told Iruka that he was right. Eyes back to his drink, Kakashi murmured softly, "Just a little tense."

"Why?"

The sincere concern made Kakashi lean in closer after a moment of hesitation and mutter between them, "It feels like the calm before the storm."

Not quite understanding what Kakashi meant, Iruka shifted and supplied, "this trip?"

In his contemplation, Kakashi ran a hand through his hair. "Not just this trip. It's felt like this for months as if it were building up to something."

A question sat on the tip on Iruka's tongue. Months meant it could have been long before Iruka married him but there was a gnawing suspicion that it was his fault.

"Has," Iruka faltered through his words but tried again, "Was it since our marriage?"

There was a surprise on Kakashi's face that told him it wasn't something his husband had contemplated.

"No, no, Iruka, it's been long since before that." There was a moment of silence again before Kakashi admitted, "It's about the other Fangs. What happened with Ishi was obviously a cause for concern, but they've been uneasy for a long time."

"Since when?"

Kakashi paused again and Iruka couldn't help but slide his hand forward to touch his fingers in the lightest of grazes against Kakashi's fingers.

"Since my father killed himself."

The voices of the others around them faded away and Iruka could only see Kakashi, the strong and confident man he knew showing worry.

"That's a long time," Iruka finally said, Kakashi nodding and their words falling short. "And you think it's been getting worse."

"Yes. The Fangs have always prided themselves on powerful leaders who can protect them but when my father couldn't do that, he decided to leave it to me." Kakashi's words felt like thoughts now, contemplating and distant but Iruka listened. "I've killed many men and protected them for years but that's never been enough."

"Why not?" The question hung in the air and Kakashi could only shake his head.

Just as Kakashi didn't have an answer, Iruka couldn't see how others would find fault with Kakashi. The man was indeed quiet and lethargic sometimes but there wasn't a fault Iruka could find from his own point of view.

"I thought it was because I was only given the title through birthright instead of it being handed down by my father. It may simply be because I'm my father's son." Kakashi continued and Iruka wondered how long ago it was when the last Otokami fell.

A thought popped into his mind and he slowly asked, "Did you want to finish your bloodline?"

Their eyes met again and Iruka felt wordless when Kakashi didn't argue against it. He pulled back completely. "You didn't think I would be able to give you children. That's why you're neutral about them. That's why you suggested adopting."

The silence confused Iruka more than it helped him to process. It was both a relief that there was no expectation of him but also an insult. When he looked up, he found the other man's guilty gaze looking down at his drink. Iruka couldn't help but run a hand over his face. Finally asking, "Why?"

Eyes meeting again, Kakashi said after a few moments, "I don't want it to end, but the truth is that the other cities see the Hatake line as cursed."

"Were the other Otokami cursed? Was your grandfather cursed?"

"I wouldn't know." Kakashi trailed off before stating, "It was peaceful until my mother's father gave my father the title on his deathbed. It was my father's suicide that tainted our name."

There was no anger or hatred in Kakashi's words but a submission that was unlike him. One that frustrated Iruka. He grabbed Kakashi's hand and stated, "You're not your father."

"I know." Kakashi said softly. "But I couldn't bear to have a son if they're going to suffer because of me."

Iruka felt the hand in his squeeze and his heart burned for a moment but not of anger this time. They stayed quiet for a moment, Iruka's fingers squeezing back. There was a scoff and Iruka looked up.

"Ironic." Kakashi explained, looking at their fingers and drawing circles slowly on Iruka's knuckles. "I wanted my name to end and yet I'm married to a man who's the last of his."

Iruka smiled and watched Kakashi's hand on his as it swirled in a shiver-inducing circle, almost missing the words, "An irresistible one too."

Time stopped and Iruka found a familiar but still surprising reciprocation of attraction. Pulling his hand away, Iruka tried to cover the red in his cheeks but he couldn't evade the heated stare from the man across the table. After seeing the deep, rolling fires watching him, he refused to look Kakashi in the eyes as if trying to not set off a wild animal.

"I don't think I feel the same way anymore about children."

Iruka could feel the predatory smile and tried to focus on anything but the eyes that were drawing him in. For a moment, he was able to keep his eyes on Kakashi's silver hair before sliding down to the older man's eye brows and even the corners of his eyes. It dawned on him suddenly that he didn't see any wrinkles.

"Kakashi. How old are you?" He distracted to Kakashi's surprise.

"Twenty-four years."

Pursing his lips, Iruka refused to let Kakashi see his surprise but Kakashi knew right away, "How old did you think I was?"

"Twenty-four." Iruka quickly lied and grinned before standing to quickly pay for their food and drinks.

"Iruka." He could feel his husband hot on his tail but didn't stop, dropping coins on bar. He hurried out only to be stopped by an arm casually dropping itself over his shoulder and holding him in place. "Were you guessing I was an old man?"

Iruka couldn't help but grin in embarrassment and try to walk faster only to have the other man follow him with eyes curved up as if in smiled but Iruka knew better than to trust it.

"I wasn't, really." He pleaded and was suddenly stopped. "Kakashi."

He was about to try and weasel his way out but found Kakashi's attention elsewhere. They were stopped just outside a small shop that looked as if it were just about to close and Iruka recognized it but wondered why Kakashi was so interested in an oil shop. Dropping his arm, Kakashi sauntered inside and left Iruka confused for a few moments before the man came back out.

"Where were we?" Kakashi asked as tied a small object to his belt and Iruka dodged back out of the way again, heading up the street.

"And what was that for?"

"Nothing."

"Oh, it was?" Iruka poked the other man in the side but Kakashi didn't yield. "So, you bought nothing?"

"Yes, I did, and it will be a very lovely nothing that I will be glad to share with you tonight. Now, how old did you think I was?"

With the subject switched, Iruka frowned and the thought in his mind clicked as he said, "Well, I didn't think you were and old… Wait, share?"

It was obvious what Kakashi had bought. Iruka doubted it was for soothing purposes and their conversation hinted something entirely different. The predatory smiled came back to Kakashi's eyes and Iruka could read his thoughts.

"I thought you didn't want children." Iruka said as Kakashi closed the distance between them again, arms brushing.

"I want you." The whisper ran though Iruka as a shiver. "If I could have you, I don't think it would matter if there were children or not."

As soon as they reached the door to their room, Kakashi's hands snuck around his waist and pulled them together.

"Kakashi," Iruka scolded bashfully as the warm breath against his ear distracted him from unlocking the door.

"Iruka." Kakashi whispered back his name against his ear and pressed closer, pushing the tension between them to the maximum. Finally, the door was unlocked and Iruka flew inside.

In the middle of the room, he watched as Kakashi shut the door and leaned against it, noticing the tent in the other man's pants but pretending like he didn't. The mask was pulled down slowly and Iruka finally saw the smirk that he had already known was there.

It still took Iruka aback to see his husband's bare face, handsome and smooth and young. Although, Iruka was deeply aware of how those eyes calling him to come closer and to do indecent things. Iruka had only the desk behind him and the bed to his side with nowhere else to go but face the beast.

The tension had long since crept into him with the same clawing need again. It had sparked with Kakashi's eyes but had grown with his presence and his hands. There was fear but excitement when Kakashi lurched towards him. The fear made him back against the desk, but the excitement held him there when Kakashi stood over him. Smile still in place, Kakashi asked innocently, "Still want to know what I bought?"

Looking at Kakashi's belt, he saw the small wineskin and slowly moved his hand to it curiously. Kakashi watched his every move and pressed closer when Iruka untied it from his belt for a closer look. A knee went between Iruka's and he couldn't ignore the bulge in Kakashi's pants anymore, almost touching his hip.

An idea hit him and Iruka slowly popped the cork off, looking up into Kakashi's interested gaze. He had meant to quickly pull the pants off Kakashi and pour the oil onto him, but his hands weren't as confident. They accidentally grazed the taller man's bulge and hesitated but not because of anxiousness but of the soft pant from Kakashi.

Not daring to look up, Iruka's confidence flared and his hands explored more for that sweet noise. With every move he made on the other man, he was more than successful in winning more sounds. When a forehead pressed against his, Iruka looked up to find flushed cheeks and shoulders tense. Eyes meeting again, Iruka carefully brought his hands up to undo the belt and when it fell to the floor, Kakashi glanced at it as if daring him.

It was a challenge Iruka took slowly; pants were slowly pushed down just enough and Iruka had his fingers coated with their eyes locked. His index finger went out and only had to touch the tip of Kakashi's length for the other man's mouth to drop, eyes falling shut.

Savouring the power, he had, Iruka ventured down Kakashi's length and listened to the groan he caused. It was as stiff as it looked but the oil made it so slick. The feel of him in Iruka's hands and the sounds he was making were making knots of boiling lust in Iruka's groin.

With his slick hand, he gripped it firmly, pulled up and there was a groan in his ear. His own member screamed to be touched.

"Iruka." Kakashi panted as the hand on him moved more, giving into the need and claiming Iruka's mouth in a searching kiss. The pace was so agonizingly slow and there was an urgency for more, all.

His name on Kakashi's lips, Iruka gasped when hands finally started to touch him back. Their slow movements grew faster and more demanding until a bite on Iruka's neck and the first real stroke of his shaft made loud moan that drove Kakashi pull Iruka up onto the small desk.

There were desperate kisses shared and their movements became feverish and needy. It was Iruka's quick hand that broke Kakashi's climax and their mouths crashed together.

A disappointment and relief clashed in the haze. Iruka slowed his hand until the other man was finished, the hand on Iruka still. Kisses moved down Iruka's neck lazily. Steps outside their room hit Iruka's ears and his dismay was starting to be accompanied by self-consciousness.

He had given in so easily and had been ready to give everything up so quickly. It was like he hadn't even remembered the pain he had before, and he was relieved that it hadn't gone that far. The beating ache of his lower half was screaming though even if he was glad.

"Ruka." Iruka hadn't noticed that Kakashi's mouth was at his ear again and the hand on him set off at a startlingly quick pace.

Lost in the onslaught, a moan escaped, and he clutched the table as the pace drew him back down into the whirlwind. A kiss swallowed up another sound and left him breathless and trembling.

"Thought I forgot about you?" Iruka couldn't process the words even if they stoked his urgency. It was only when he was lifted again and hit the bed that he remembered himself, about to push back but hands pushed up his shirt. He never had any of his nipples touched before but everything felt new and pulled him in. The dancing of fingers on his chest and sides were lighting more flames and it was hard to breathe.

It was enough to make him hold onto anything, being pushed further and further until he was so close to tipping over. It all finished with a hot flash and Iruka realized through his painting that Kakashi's mouth was kissing his neck again, Iruka's fingers clutching his shirt.

Slowly coming back to himself, the blush stayed, and he caught sight of that smirk again on Kakashi's lips.

* * *

Their room was a mess. Iruka felt like he looked the same way too, but he ignored the mirror the next morning as he tried to clean. There were clothes on the floor and the oil was leaking from its container. He tried first to clean himself and the spots of milky white he was mortified to find.

"Iruka," The husky voice from the bed called out. "Stop cleaning and relax."

"We're meeting the royal court today. You realize that, right?" Iruka was a little frustrated and it showed through his anxiousness but Kakashi smiled anyway. It was hard to throw off his husband but Kakashi adored knowing he was able to make Iruka flustered.

"The sun rose only a few hours ago." He watched Iruka sort through his bag, studying strong arms and shoulders. A little higher up, he knew there was still a mark he'd left as Iruka finished the night before. "They won't expect us for a few hours."

He was right, they both knew it.

What Iruka didn't know was why Kakashi hadn't gone further. It showed in his frown. In all truth, Kakashi himself didn't know. There was the excuse that he had been spent by Iruka's hand, but he knew that there was a cold truth waiting deep down that he couldn't grasp just yet.

He knew for certain though that it wasn't because he was attracted to his husband. By far, Iruka was the most alluring person he had ever met, not just physically either. Most times, it was Iruka who kept their conversations going and Kakashi was able to sit back and simply relax around him. There was no formality to them. They just seemed to flow, and it was only getting easier.

Iruka was on the edge of the bed, pulling on his vest.

"Iruka," Kakashi whispered as he pressed his palm against Iruka's back. The younger man stopped to looked back at him as Kakashi said to him softly, "Rest some more. We have a long ahead of us."

Shoulders dropping and pride ebbing away, Iruka let out a breath. His vest slid off again and his head hit the pillow near Kakashi's.

* * *

"Otokami Kakashi Hatake and Hashira Iruka Umino of the Fangs," the page at the door announced as they strode into the throne room. As soon as they approached the gates, the doors were opened and they both strode inside without a problem.

Pelts formally covering their shoulders, they were being noticed now and people gave way to them with low bows. Kakashi had his eyes trained and on the lookout, but Iruka was a sight to behold. It was now that they walked into the castle where he had first seen the younger man that he realised how much he'd changed. He stood taller, a confidence there that spoke of understanding how to earn respect. With the extra layers over him, he looked bigger and commanded more attention too.

They stepped down the red carpet to the throne where the king and queen sat with welcoming smiles.

"Welcome to home, Otokami, Hashira." The king bowed his head to them and Iruka followed Kakashi's lead of nodding back. "My family thanks you for coming on such short notice and hopes your trip was well."

"It was."

Kakashi was curt but Iruka happy to talk more. "Thank you, your majesty, it was quite pleasant. A nice change from home."

The queen had been smiling at them and Iruka's use of home did not go unnoticed to her. With her hands folded high on her lap, she was more welcoming than her husband's respectful but stony exterior. "That's so wonderful to hear. I hope the rest of your trip is just as perfect."

"Thank you." Iruka exchanged more smiles on Kakashi's behalf.

"Dinner will be in the grand hall near sundown. We hope you join us and our other guests who should be arriving shortly." The king gestured to a servant who stepped up to show them their room for the night.

"We will," Kakashi nodded and followed the servant out with Iruka only a few steps behind after he had bowed his head.

They were shown a room on the second floor that was specifically reserved for guests. The servant bowed at the door and left them to their affairs.

"That was quick." Iruka was saying before his mouth dropped at the sight of their room. It was larger than their room back in Kasai complete with a chess table, paintings and other trappings to show off the family's wealth. "Whoa."

While Iruka leaned against the door, Kakashi dropped his pelt and cloak and flopped onto the bed with a groan.

It was amusing to see how quickly Kakashi was drained from simple social interaction. Charming as it was, Iruka knew his attention was better spent on more calculating matter than formalities and protocol; that was Iruka's specialty.

Iruka's covers were dropped onto the couch by the fire and he snuck up to sit on Kakashi's hips. There was a grumble but Kakashi didn't stir and Iruka took advantage of that to slowly drag his hands over the man's back. There were layers on clothes between them, but it wasn't difficult to move his hands, eyes drawn to the room around them.

As luxurious as the room was, the bed was quite plain. The sheets were a simple white and the frame was sturdy but not ornate. The canopy above was the same, its sheets drawn and pulled back. Iruka could only imagine why it was in the middle of the room; the centerpiece.

"I've never actually been in any other these rooms before." He commented aloud. "I wonder if they're all like this."

"A few should be." Kakashi muttered. He hummed when Iruka's hands pressed into his shoulder blades and Iruka couldn't stop his smile.

"It's a little odd." It had been under his breath but Kakashi had heard and made a questioning hum. "The placement of the bed."

The sounds under him stopped and suddenly Kakashi flipped over, watching Iruka intently as he asked, "You really don't know why?"

"No," Iruka flushed, feeling Kakashi's hands on his thighs and started wondering if touching Kakashi at all was a bad idea.

"Do you want to know?" Kakashi slowly pulled down his mask, a familiar quirk of lips showing as his other hand smoothed over Iruka's leg.

With burning cheek, Iruka tried to resist the temptation. There was a promise on Kakashi's lips that was hard to refuse. The memories on his skin from the night before were all going right to his abdomen and circling in his hips.

Kakashi was watching him carefully and moving hands over his thighs ways that promised the world. "Tell me."

"The rich old men of Hokori do business often with the Uchiha and many other dignitaries." The words weren't alluring but Kakashi was drawing out his words to weave them together in sensual patterns. "They often stay in these very rooms. They talk and have their business talks until the night comes. The business stops."

He knew where this was going but he didn't stop it. If it went too far, he would stop it, but his stomach was shivering with excitement.

"Tales say that women from all over told are invited and paid well. They would do all sorts of things together and when the bed was taken, others would watch." Kakashi wasn't watching now but his hands were starting to creep under Iruka's shirt. "They would all watch and listen until the very end."

There was a stiffness pressing against Iruka's rear and he couldn't help but shift against it, shivering at the hitch in Kakashi's breathing. "Some would… Even join."

Eyes were watching him now. "Kakashi?"

"Yes, Iruka."

His name sounded so good on Kakashi's tongue. "Would you join them?"

After a long thought as hands roamed higher, the man under him teased, "Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Kakashi sat up. Iruka's hands ended up on Kakashi's shoulders as his lover gripped his hips lightly, saying against Iruka's lips, "Only for you."

It was Iruka who technically made the first move. The kiss was hot and feverish on both sides and it all ended after much groaning and sweat. There was a wet mess on Iruka's lower back and Kakashi's chest was so covered that Iruka couldn't look him in the eyes for a while out of shame even though brought about the possessive side of him he didn't know existed.

"Why did we do that?" Iruka moaned as they changed into dryer clothes.

"Did you not want to?" Kakashi glanced back but they both knew Iruka's answer.

Pulling the laces together on his vest gambeson, Iruka only muttered a no but Kakashi heard and chuckled.

"At least it wasn't as messy as before." Kakashi noted how quick it had been even without oil.

Cheeks flushed, Iruka threw on his pelt again and started out into the hall. There was no one in sight and he was relieved that no one had been around to hear them. He tried to forget that he'd been very loud at some points and focused on matters at hand.

"We're going to be late for dinner, Kakashi."

"You might not be, but usually I'm late for most things." Kakashi said as he stepped up next to him and they started for the dining hall.

"There will probably be a lot of people," said Iruka.

Kakashi grunted, pushing his hands into his pockets.

"Otokami Kakashi Hatake and Hashira Iruka Umino of the Fangs."

Iruka was starting to be used to hearing that even if it was thrilling to hear. Maybe it was just fluffing his pride, but he appreciated not being called Kakashi's husband. There was a small part of him that wanted to be called that though.

The dining hall was lit with candles and the fireplace roared, sending light dancing off the jewels and fabrics of the lords and ladies present. Of the three long tables of people, they were surprisingly shown to the second table, closer to the royal family. Next to them, a few ladies smiled, and they exchanged pleasantries before turning back to their own affairs.

A fine glass was clinked at the head table and everyone stood as the king addressed them all with a warm smile. "Thank you, all our friends and allies for joining us this evening. It is a pleasure to have you all present at our request. On behalf of my wife and children, I thank you a thousand-fold for coming."

There was a collective bow of the head and the king continued, "This meeting does not come without reason. For some time, we have been trying to expand our connections and strengthen our existing bonds."

Kakashi suddenly realised why they were there. He didn't say anything to Iruka and instead listened as the king went on, "We are pleased to announce that my wife, the queen, is again with child and whether it a boy or a girl, we hope that we will one day bring some of you into our family as well. To our child!"

There was a loud roar of congratulations but Kakashi didn't move and he glanced over at Iruka who had come to the same realisation as him. They were in a room full of people with children or of child bearing age.

"Iruka."

"Yes, my dear husband?" Iruka ground out with a strained smile.

"I don't think their invitation was out of friendship."

Their meal began and Iruka started to notice how the women abstained from drink. On the reverse, the men were drinking enough for them. He hadn't touched his own yet. Every time he glanced up, he saw people watching him and he was beginning to feel like a fish in a bowl.

"Excuse me, Hashira?" A servant was at his shoulder once he was done, respectfully waiting for Iruka's attention.

"Ah, yes?"

"The queen requests your audience tonight for tea with the other ladies of the court."

With a sinking feeling, Iruka looked past the servant to Kakashi for help who was watching him carefully.

"Of course." Iruka put on his fake smile. Kakashi said nothing but Iruka wanted him to say anything at all to calm his nerves. But his husband didn't turn to him again.

Iruka made a silent promise to seriously talk to Kakashi again after he visited the queen.

Once the queen was bid a good evening, the ladies of the court followed her out but Iruka felt like his legs were made of cement. Eyes were on him again but a hand on his forearm brought him back.

The rest of the men in the room couldn't see but there was the shape of a smile under Kakashi's mask.

With a confidence he didn't have, Iruka stood and stepped out the same way the ladies had gone, only looking back to see another man approach his husband who he didn't recognize.

* * *

Iruka was surrounded by women. He was being polite and took the act as far as he could. He mostly listened to their conversations. They talked of their homes and work they were putting into their living rooms. The topic of children came up very quickly though. Iruka didn't know who started the topic but he was suddenly matching a boxing match between mothers. One would comment on their son or daughter and another would follow up with something their child did, spiralling down fast.

"Ladies, your children are all wonderful." The queen cut in and the room calmed again for everyone except Iruka. She was looking at him now. Sipping at her tea, she asked cunningly, "Speaking of children, how goes it with your new husband, Iruka?"

The whole room went quiet, everyone's attention on him and he took a deep breath. "Ah, it's been good."

"I see you both get along swimmingly." The queen followed up quickly. "I heard from a little bird that you both got along very well this afternoon."

The ladies of the room giggled but Iruka was utterly mortified, hands gripping his pants.

"Your majesty."

His horrified blush only made her smile at him more, but it was sweeter now. "Darling, don't be embarrassed. We're so proud of you."

"Yes, to have to put up with a man's passions is so tiring." A lady in green commented.

Another from across the room nodded, "And you're doubly lucky that he doesn't seek out others instead!"

The room laughed, and it made Iruka feel less self-conscious. A man's passion? Was passion what Kakashi felt for him? Or were they just referring to their need? Did Iruka have that same passion? He was a man, after all. He was thankful though that Kakashi was loyal to their marriage though.

"Have you had any nausea yet?" The queen asked.

"Nausea?" It dawned on him that they meant morning sickness of pregnancy and he quickly said, "No, no, no. I mean, I haven't felt anything like that yet."

There was a hum from across the room where the queen was, and the other women seemed to deflate slightly in disappointment. He felt obligated to explain, "Well, I don't know the first thing about having a child. I might have one right now, but I couldn't tell."

"Did the Uminos ever keep records?" This woman he recognized as a lady of the court, Lady Hyuga. She was a woman not to be questioned and was quite strict, the same age as the queen.

"We did, but almost everything is ashes now."

She didn't seem impressed and shrugged, "Maybe you didn't inherit the ability to reproduce."

That was a low blow.

"That wouldn't be good at all. In the eyes of the law, that would make your marriage null and void." The queen sighed. Her eyes met Iruka's and her words were heavy and threatening, "It would be a complete disrespect to the Uchiha."

Iruka was surprised and hurt by the indirect warning but she suddenly smiled. "I'm sure you can though. And when you have children, I'm sure we'll be able to find them suitable matches. We found yours, after all."

It was all sickly sweet. This was the realisation he and Kakashi had come to; the realisation that the Uchiha were planning to marry into the Hatake family and into the line of Otokami of the Fangs.

* * *

Uncertain to open the door to their room, Iruka didn't know what was holding him back. He had to tell Kakashi was had happened.

Pressing it open, Kakashi was simply standing at the windows. His back was to Iruka and he was still with his arms crossed.

Closing the door behind him, Iruka didn't know what to feel or what to say.

"Kakashi." There was no response. With the world on his shoulders, Iruka let Kakashi stay in the world of thought and started towards the bed. Sitting on the edge of it with his back to Kakashi, Iruka pulled off his boots one after the other. He wanted to curl up and hide.

Head in his hands for the longest time, he finally heard steps coming up to him and his pulled his hands down over his face. Dark and serious, Kakashi looked not like an animal or a beast but just a man in a mask.

"Iruka." Kakashi's hand was on his head. It wasn't in a possessive way but one that was supposed to be comforting and Iruka sighed into the touch.

"One of the king's men talked to me after you left." Iruka stayed quiet and listened. "They want to send one of their men back with us as an ambassador."

"You agreed?"

"It didn't seem like it was a question."

Iruka nodded and Kakashi pulled back his hand, the bed dipping as he sat down too.

"The queen doubts I can have children." Kakashi only listened. "If we do have a child, I think she wants them to marry one of her sons."

Their shoulders fell and they both knew that if that happened, the Uchiha would be able to control Kasai and perhaps all the Fangs. Once he and Kakashi were gone, they would be practically giving the Uchiha more domain then they already had through their child.

* * *

Yes, I kind of lied! It'll be four chapters instead of three.

I have so much I want to cram into this story but I'm cutting out all the bullshit and keeping to the basics so that I can end it properly.

Next chapter should be the last but if I find it's too long, I'll split it into two chapters and just post them at the same time. I'll be good, I swear.

Had to take a small break from this story for a bit since... It won't be ending in the best way, sorry! Stared working on another oneshot on the side about mua!Iruka and rapper!Kakashi

Okay! No more notes!


	4. Need

Only a knock on their door woke them up the next morning. The other side of the bed stirred slowly. Sitting up, Iruka watched Kakashi slide off to answer it. They had slept far apart that night. There had been a cold rift between them and Iruka appreciated it somewhat.

Everything had changed in moments and Iruka didn't know what to think of feel. Were they being set up? Was Iruka's marriage to Kakashi simply to give the Uchiha a skilled army or to bring them one step closer to controlling the Fangs?

Watching his husband close the door and slowly move back to bed, Iruka couldn't help but wonder what Kakashi was feeling. For him, he was confused and devastated. Almost all his life, he'd been under the Uchiha's thumb and never once questioned it. He hadn't been paying any attention since he felt it wasn't his place.

Kakashi didn't come back into bed but leaned against the bedpost instead with his body only vaguely facing Iruka. There were thoughts swirling around in his mind and Iruka wanted to ask him questions but it felt like they were both at a loss for words.

"Iruka?" He asked quietly but it still startled them both.

"Yes?"

There was hesitation but not for lack of not knowing what to ask. Kakashi started slowly, "I ask this because I want to cover all bases."

Kakashi finally asked, "Are you working for them?"

The use of words completely left Iruka's being and it became clear to him how the situation looked. He could be easily used as a tool to manipulate Kakashi or the Fangs. The fact that Kakashi asked was understandable. It was understandable but it still hurt.

"No."

Kakashi looked him dead in the eyes, searching for any reason to doubt. Pressing away from the post, he stepped closer.

"You swear on your life that you're loyal to the Fangs?" The question prompted Iruka to remember the Fangs he'd met, the people who touched him and the warmth he'd shared with them in these last months in contrast to the years he'd spent with the Uchiha. He was alive now more than ever, free to do what he pleased and find what made him happy.

"I loved teaching the kids. I gave my heart and soul into coming up with new ways to show them the world when I lived here." His eyes stayed locked in the cold gaze of his spouse and he proudly matched them in intensity. "But I gave all of it away when you agreed to my deal."

There was a flicker of responsive fire in Kakashi's eyes but it was reigned in by his next question, "Would you let them die for us?"

With a deep breath, Iruka dove in, "Every last one. Probably die in the process but-"

His breath caught in his throat when Kakashi's shoulders melted and the cold exterior fell away, hands moving towards Iruka. Grazing his jaw, they slid into his unbound hair and Kakashi pressed their foreheads together. "Good."

It was such an intimate moment that Iruka let the fatigue take over, letting himself be held so tenderly. His voice trembled, "I know how you feel now about not wanting kids."

His hands gripped the front of Kakashi's shirt and the other man closed his eyes, shaking his head. "I wanted to try though."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh, a bark at the irony of it all and wishing that it was still that simple. "Would it be that bad if we did?"

They looked at each other again with wide eyes and fear.

"I…" Kakashi started tentatively but Iruka quickly but in.

"We don't have to, that's a given. I just mean… What if we don't agree to marry them off? What if we said that we'd rather strengthen the bonds with the other Fangs first?"

"Iruka." His name on Kakashi's mouth was soft. "Do you want children?"

"I don't know." Iruka thought beyond just the process of making a child and all the things he didn't know about that process, imagining them having a child together and raising them. As much as the idea of walking together with Kakashi and their imaginary child through Kasai was a peaceful one, he couldn't help but fear that they would be coerced into later on, used as a pawn in one big scheme of control. Was it so bad though?

How their child decided to live their life wasn't something they couldn't control. If the Uchiha married into their family, would that mean the beginning of the end of the Fangs or would it be the start of a new partnership? As much as the Uchiha were to be feared, they were good people at heart who took care of their own.

Iruka hesitated. "Would it be so bad?"

Kakashi's hands stiffened in his hair and Iruka looked up to meet Kakashi's eyes again. "To try, I mean. I might never bear you any, for all we know."

The hand behind his left ear tangled itself further. If Iruka didn't trust Kakashi with his life, he would have feared it being pulled or flinched away from the vulnerability.

Kakashi's eyes came into focus as he pulled back to study Iruka's face, tired and unreserved in his uncertainty. "Our way of life is everything to us. You know how many of us are left."

Iruka nodded and looked away, ashamed he even pretended that the last few centuries hadn't happened. The Fangs were down to the last half dozen cities and townships but Iruka had learned weeks before that their reach had been much farther. A story of two boys hundreds of years before explained how the Fangs had suddenly split into two. One side assimilated into the other nearby clans while the Main branch held strong and true. It was just a story told to children at night but it was a cautionary tale for a reason amongst the Fangs.

"We should talk later. When we're out of the city. I might have an idea that will at least put us at ease." It was such a quiet statement but one that Iruka looked up to in surprise. Kakashi was looking at him again with soft eyes that Iruka knew he would remember for life and the ache in him burned loudly. Leaning down, the taller man had to slouch but their eyes closed as noses brushed. "Iruka."

Kakashi was gone from his arms and getting dressed, leaving Iruka to watch his back and slowly take deep breaths. Despite being in such a whirlwind of a situation, there was nothing new between them. Everything was shifting but Iruka wondered why the feelings he had for Kakashi were bubbling in his chest. They weren't new but the intensity was aching as he watched the other man pull on his undershirt and the rest of his clothes.

Following suit, Iruka couldn't pay attention to the maids and servants even as their breakfast was brought in and even as they strode through the halls towards the gate to the city. Just beyond, the tournament was being held to celebrate the coming of spring. There were tests of strength and games of wit where people could gamble away their coin. The sandy dirt was perfect for wrestling and Iruka remembered only attending a tournament like this when he was smaller. It had been with a few of the maids. The main event had been the races and this year was no different.

Around the edge of the city, the contestants would race their steeds for first place with the royal family awaiting at the finish line in the shade of their canopies of red and gold. Kakashi and Iruka took their time looking for a place to watch along the roadside when a page came up to them and ushered them to sit with the king and queen. Sharing a look, they gave into the request.

Passing through the crowds that made an easy way for them, they passed under the roof of fabrics into the shade.

"Good morning, Otokami. Hashira." The king raised his cup to them and the queen smiled keenly too.

"Good morn." Kakashi was formal and to the point, not unusual for the man but Iruka wondered what idea the man had in mind. Behind them, the queen smiled and gestured for Iruka to sit with her. It was a familiar smile but it made Iruka's insides curl with unease at the question of whether it was a sincere one or not. Without needing to force himself into sitting with her, Kakashi spoke up again. "And where is the Hashira to sit?"

The question even left Iruka stunned, the rest of the court behind them shifting in surprise. Upon closer regard, Kakashi was more than formal. He was holding himself intimidatingly tall at his full height and was so cold that it made even Iruka's hairs stand on end. This was the barrier Kakashi put up for asserting himself as Otokami, as the pride of the Fangs. It was the same stance he had taken when Iruka first laid eyes on him.

At a loss for words, the king and queen did not even budge or breathe. It only became clear that they weren't made of stone when the king finally smiled brokenly and flicked a hand to one of the guards. "Of course, Otokami. The servants were unsure if the Hashira wanted to sit with the queen."

As a seat was hurried over from another tent, Kakashi waited and Iruka noted how the king didn't stand. Iruka couldn't remember if it was informal or not to sit before your guests. Although, he couldn't tell if this was a formal setting or not. The way Kakashi's shoulders were squared hinted that it was though Iruka could tell that the gears in Kakashi's mind were whirring now, not angry but critical and analysing. It occurred to Iruka then that he had never really seen his husband mad.

With a chair brought up next to Kakashi, they both sat finally with Iruka glancing back at the queen. He didn't expect her to be distraught but he hadn't been expecting her to be so complacent.

Settling down, he turned his attention back to the other two men. Kakashi glanced his way and Iruka could tell Kakashi had made a decision to himself. "After some consideration, we decided to accept your proposal."

The king seemed to relax slightly and gave a smile. "This is a great conclusion, Otokami."

"But," Kakashi casually looked over at Iruka again. "The Hashira made the brilliant suggestion that we keep a representative here as well."

Both the king and Iruka confused that Iruka had any part in this, the king's mouth hung open slightly before he nodded. "Of course, that sounds like a wonderful plan. What with the baby on the way, we could always use the extra help. With parties to the south pushing up further, times will be uneasy in the next few months."

Kakashi hummed and they sat in silence for a moment as the distant sound of hooves thundering through the city bounced against the walls, slowly moving closer.

With a rising sense of tension, Iruka felt almost guilty for not sitting with the queen but he understood why. The position of Hashira was not one of subservience, he had learned through the last few months. He was Kakashi's equal in every way while her majesty Uchiha was not equal to his majesty. This formality was meant to be a symbol and Iruka was going to try his best to not mess this up. His own pride for the Fangs wouldn't let him.

"Our relations with the East are seemingly going well, according to our ambassadors." His majesty went on as his wife leaned over to Iruka's side.

"The baby is to be expected in June or July, according to our midwife," she started slowly but a smile peeked through. "I do know some amazing midwives if ever you should need a recommendation."

"Ah, thank you, your majesty," Iruka knew she was trying to hint him in the right direction but this time it didn't seem as threatening as before. If anything, this was a side of the queen he recognized. "Kakashi and I are too busy to think of children right now though."

His polite response had her humming but she didn't frown. Instead, she gave a smile that caught Iruka off guard. "Of course, dear. Take your time. I know that bearing children can seem frightening. No one doubts that you've tried."

The insinuation made Iruka blush again with unresolved embarrassment and the queen's chuckle was infectious.

"I realised last night that I may have introduced you to the poisonous world of matchmaking in the south." Her smile faded and voice became distant. With the sound of hooves incoming, it was almost hard to hear when she said, "I just want the most options for my babies. They mean the world to me."

Iruka had never seen the queen with her children much but he did remember how she always took time with them in the gardens every day and never had a wet nurse. She was a queen but she was also a mother; one who wanted the best for her children. It was a feeling Iruka had been struggling with the whole night.

The crowd gained volume and Iruka focused back on the road just as a pack of horses flew by in a whirl of sand and dust. Roaring applause for the winner drowned out all other voice as Iruka drowned in his thoughts.

With the morning gone, they said their goodbyes and were escorted out of the city this time to the awe of the people inside. The guards were with them until the crossroads before bidding them the last farewell and the first leg of the ride was quiet.

And it felt like it was taking forever to get back. Kakashi was in front watching for bandits while Iruka trailed behind, trying to keep up with the quick pace. They had stopped once to fill their water skins but Kakashi was otherwise lost in thought. Iruka didn't want to disturb him either. He was equally trying to put himself back together.

Just after the sun had started to set, the stopped the familiar inn from a few nights before and paid for a room. Instead of the quiet window seat from before, they ate at the bar with the barkeep within earshot. Kakashi's plate was empty not long after Iruka had began his, leaving Iruka at the bar and going back to their room.

It was a nice break from each other for a moment. Then Iruka finished his plate and gave into the growing reminder that they were halfway to Kasai. He dreaded that if they didn't talk through this now, they wouldn't ever and that scared him more than bandits or the Uchiha.

Stepping into their room, he found Kakashi at the small desk with a book. Iruka closed the door behind him and had hoped Kakashi would faced him but now thanked that Kakashi wasn't. There was already a heavy anxiety in the air as it was.

"Kakashi."

Kakashi didn't turn to look at him but asked casually, "Yes?"

Iruka quickly found the words to say after a moment of quiet panic on his end. "Do you have a moment to talk by chance?"

"Yes, of course." The book wasn't set down and Iruka recognized the tone; lackadaisical and uncaring. Usually, it was saved for tasks he could do mindlessly and it was infuriating to no end to hear it. A hurt that bloomed in his chest but it was especially frustrating when Kakashi avoided their real problems. "I wanted to thank you for going along with me this morning."

"Kakashi."

He was firm but the results were immediate. There was a soft sigh before Kakashi slowly shut the book, set it down and stood. When they were facing each other, Iruka could see that same feeling of drowning he felt on Kakashi's face. His mask was down, lips as pressed together as his brows and looking visibly drained.

It wasn't fair how Kakashi could tear into his chest with just a glimpse of his real emotions. He was always so calm and collected. Why did Iruka have to be the emotional one?

"This isn't easy for me either." Iruka ground out at the floor. There was only silence that he was met with and pleaded silently that Kakashi would say anything at all but it was only the building tension between both him and the other man who felt miles away. "I hate this. I hate this so much."

He tried to hold back the shaking in his fists but the silence drew it from him and he bit down on the feeling of pure rage as it melted into fatigue. Iruka was about to speak.

"I'm sorry."

Kakashi was looking at him now, somehow looking at Iruka with more desolation than before and Iruka didn't know how to respond or what to do. There was a pause before Iruka finally took a breath.

"Wh-what?"

"If you hadn't married me-"

"I'd be dead." Iruka cut in, stepping into Kakashi's personal space and their eyes met in a contest of weakened wills. "Kakashi-"

"I don't regret it, I just wish…" There was a distant look in his eyes and Iruka brought him back with a touch to his arm. He didn't expect the hug that came after but he accepted it gratefully. Kakashi's warmth around him and his chin on Iruka's head was so comforting that the tears suddenly came. Pressing down the hiccup, he buried his face in Kakashi's shirt and the other man smelled like home. It felt like they were getting back to some sense of normalcy that this hectic trip had thrown away but better than their pleasant, distant talks at home.

"Do you regret it?" Iruka genuinely asked through his hoarse throat.

"No." The soft voice by his ear was strong and confident. "I wanted you. Now, I have you. And you have me."

Iruka couldn't help but hold Kakashi tighter.

After untangling, Iruka was in their bed watching Kakashi put their things in order. He explained what had happened at the race that morning and they both seemed to wonder if it had been genuine.

Kakashi had slipped into bed and they tangled back together slowly. "Iruka?"

"Hm?" He looked up at his husband who was watching Iruka carefully.

"I'm still not opposed to the idea of children. The circumstances aren't the best at the moment but we can always try in a few years when things have died down."

Kakashi was still thinking of children and Iruka realised that he hadn't been on the same track of thought. Now that he had the other man in his arms, his worries and anxieties seemed to have been linked more with Kakashi than anything else. The idea of babies was ambiguous in his head the moment but the step before babies drew his attention more. This intimate moment between two humans was the front of his mind.

"If you want, sure." Iruka held down his flush at his internal realisation and hugged Kakashi closer, refusing to look at the other man's face in case Kakashi read his thoughts. "I don't think babies are a priority."

He could almost hear the frown coming from Kakashi and he murmured against the other man's chest, "I wanted you."

The smile on Kakashi's lips, he could feel in his loose hair.

* * *

They woke up the next morning late but decided to take the rest of their journey slowly. This day and the next was more than enough time for them to get back and they took their time and made a few more stops than they had the first time around.

Despite the weight on their shoulders, they took in the peaceful trip with easy conversation again. On the second day, they started talking about their own childhoods in a moment of sincerity that left them both feeling as if they weren't so alone.

"My father used to take us out with him sometimes and we'd come back with probably less carp than if it had been just him but he wouldn't ever say no." Iruka remembered the sway of the waves as if it were his own breathing.

"I've never been out on the sea." Kakashi noted.

"We'll have to take you out sometime."

"Sounds like a plan."

It might have been the way Kakashi sent Iruka wink with his promise of future adventures together, but a similar jump happened in Iruka's chest suddenly. Normally, it would have faded but as they continued up the road, barely an hour away from Kasai Iruka left it burn hotter under his skin.

There were going to be going back home together. They would sleep in the same bed just the same way they had before as the same people they were before but this time Iruka wouldn't be making up images in his mind of the man he slept next to. They would be memories and ones that he had experienced in a haze. Closer than ever, they would be back at home in their own bed where they were safe, warm, and free to do whatever they pleased.

Just the thought made him even more anxious and struggling with his own blood circulation.

They saw the gates a few hours before sunset. Walking their horses to the stables they had contracted them from and having the stable boy bring up their bags, the duo were swept up in separate problems and Iruka breathed a fresh breath for the time truly apart for the first time in days.

While Kakashi went to manage the vendors and checking if they met regulations, they had set, Iruka double-checked with a few visitors they invited who were already settled in the inns and taverns.

So many people had come in from neighbouring villages for the spectacle. They had invited the chiefs from these villages and Iruka met with a few of them that night, welcoming them to Kasai this year. They had been polite but one or two of them had given him curiously looks. They had heard of him of course and his family but it seemed like some couldn't understand the concept of a man in what they were used to being a woman's position. He could understand their confusion.

Iruka was only free finally to go home long after the sun had set and he was exhausted to the point of dropping into bed fully clothed. What felt like only moments later, he heard the door open and a chuckle.

"Iruka, you're still in your boots."

With a sniff, Iruka snapped up and drearily kicked off his boots. Across the room, he saw the fire jump to life and the outline of his husband slowly shedding his clothes as he stepped towards the bed. His body was delicious but the hazy lust he felt was dashed by the other man's tired eyes.

Pulling back the sheets, Iruka got comfortable and they slid into bed together as quickly as they fell asleep.

* * *

The first day of the festivities were packed with people and events that Iruka could only let himself be pushed around and try to be as open as possible. It was amazingly fun though and so interesting. The most memorable part had been the first procession up the side of the mountain. Following the lead of shaman Mebuki, they gathered at the top of the mountain in their plainest clothes where the stone had been cleared for this occasion. At the top, a bowl of water had been placed and one by one on their own time, everyone would cup their hands into the water that would then fall from their hands and onto the mountaintop.

It was meant as the first step of cleansing before the bonfire. They ate and drank that night as the water from the mountain slowly trickled down the sides and soaked into the earth below. Iruka found himself sitting with Tsunade and shaman Mebuki who were telling him stories.

One woman was said to have gone into labour on the first night and had finally given birth on the last night. Another was of common practices and traditions they would do in their own homes. One was that the Otokami's heir was always conceived on the third and last night which made Iruka flush brightly to their delight.

"Don't worry about it," Tsunade assured him as she set down her mug. "That brat isn't one for tradition even if he's so proud of it; always one to defy expectation."

There was a knowing smile between them that Mebuki didn't notice. Iruka couldn't agree with Tsunade more. His husband was an eccentric, secretive man who like his privacy and quiet time. At the thought of the man, Iruka couldn't help but scan the tables in the large hall for the shock of hair.

"As long as he doesn't sleep on his back these next few nights at least," Mebuki cut in.

"Why on his back?" Iruka quirked a brow.

Her green eyes didn't meet his but there was a sly smirk to her lips. "It may have to do with superstition of things being crushed but mainly it was believed that the wife initiating would promote fertility."

For a moment, Iruka didn't understand how a man being on his back led to a woman initiating. Then the image on Kakashi lying on his back and under Iruka's control came to mind.

That night, Iruka was half-relieved and disappointed that Kakashi hadn't laid on his back but his dreams had been so vivid that he woke up the next morning mortified that he wanted to do the things he had done in his mind. It was almost as mortifying as waking up to find himself sleeping on the other's man strong chest with Kakashi on his back sound asleep.

It was easy to brush that off as moving in their sleep but the imagery that plagued his mind was not so easily swayed. Memories mixed with the unknown teased at the corners of his mind and he couldn't just will away the ache between his legs. His will was swayed by the whisper of curiosity that wondered new and old.

He slid out of bed and was about to go for the bathroom when he realized it was too close and that Kakashi would hear. With light steps, he slid out of their room and straight to one of the guest rooms down the hall. On the clean bed, his mind was free to wander with his hands as he remembered hands on his body and hard shaft.

The dream had Kakashi stroking him and touching him in places he never expected, including the familiar path to his entrance. Before, they would have plunged into him hard, fast, and painfully but this dream had taken the feeling of being full and combined it with the memory of Kakashi's slick hands. They slid inside him easily in the dream and that had almost taken him over the edge in the guest room. It wasn't the hands in his that pushed him there but the idea of him on his knees between Kakashi's legs and licking his erection was what got his there.

He was left winded and astounded with one of his hands a mess.

Successfully leaving no trace, Iruka got ready for the day with Kakashi still peacefully asleep. He was supremely grateful when he was able to gain full control of himself for the rest of the day.

* * *

The second half of the cleansing was burning incense or small bundles of different herbs and spices at the top of the mountain. Iruka had prepared his own with Mebuki's instructions and under Kakashi's curious eye. Each flower, stalk and leaf represented a different aspect that they hoped would flourish in the coming months such as dried lavender from last year's harvest was to represent a peaceful year. Iruka hadn't really known what to put in his but there were a few choices that had been suggested to him and the usual size for a bundle was one that could fit in your fist but was twice as tall.

They again climbed the mountain but more towards the evening when the sun was slowly going down. This time, they went one by one or in small groups. It seemed like this was a more private part of the festival.

When his bundle was burned and he had spent a small time to himself, Iruka started back down the mountain and decided to go home earlier than the night before. He was heading down when instead he saw a familiar head of hair come into view.

Softly smiling, Iruka asked, "Want me to walk you up?"

Looking down at the bundle in his hands, Kakashi nodded and continued up with a slight wrinkling at the corners of his eyes. "Of course."

They stepped up the path side by side and once they were at the top, Iruka watched as Kakashi lit the bundle with the torch that had been wedged at the rim. The few people who had been just behind them stepped back and watched as Kakashi strode forwards towards the middle of the flat surface. The wind fluttered his hair and he looked just as normal in his plain clothes as the other people on the mountaintop who were keeping respectful distance.

In the center, Kakashi stood and let the bundle burn in his hands until there wasn't left to hold onto and he scattered the small pieces across the top to burn out. Iruka didn't know what had been in the bundle at the time but later on, he would be able to guess what easily.

After watching Kakashi bend his head and the people who had been nearby do the same back, they both passed the small group that had been waiting at the top and headed back down together.

Supper had been respectfully quiet. It hadn't been uncomfortable or tense. They ate and went to sit in the living room together. As they relaxed, it was clear that Kakashi wasn't actually reading. His eyes just crested the top of the pages and were staring at the fire, lost in his own mind.

Iruka stood and started for bed, giving Kakashi's head a kiss along the way and startling him out of his reverie. It was only when Iruka was in bed and comfortable that Kakashi came up as well. He fell asleep to the sound of Kakashi shuffling through papers on his desk.

The dreams from the night before didn't come back but instead were replaced by the sound of sheets shifting. It was when Iruka opened his eyes that he realized they were real. They were coming from the other side of the bed and he slowly looked over to find Kakashi had pushed his side of the sheets down in his sleep.

Iruka would have rolled over and gone back to sleep at that but the pale chest hitched and he paused to watch the sleeping man. As if trapped in a dream, his eyes moved under their lids and his limbs would occasionally twitch. This had happened once before and Kakashi had eventually settled down back in quiet sleep but this time it didn't stop.

Worry crept up slowly but it was shocked into high gear when Kakashi's eyes snapped open and he gasped slowly.

"Hey," Iruka lightly touched Kakashi's hand and the other man snatched his hand tightly, sitting up abruptly and quietly taking a moment to breathe.

In the light of the moon that streamed in through the crack in the curtains, they stayed still until the hot grip lessen. Pressing his lips to Kakashi's shoulder, Iruka leaned his cheek against the burning skin.

"Iruka." His name was soft Kakashi's lips and the hand holding his squeezed. Without any questions, they shifted back to bed with Kakashi's head tucked under Iruka chin safely.

* * *

A kiss on his hair woke him up in the morning and he cracked his eyes open to find Kakashi smiling over him.

"Good morning," Kakashi murmured from where he sat fully clothed on Iruka's side of the bed as the younger man slowly stretched himself awake.

"Good morning," Iruka yawned and couldn't help but noticed the intense curiosity in Kakashi's eyes towards him. "Sleep well?"

"Well enough," There was a shrug and finally Kakashi looked away but let glances here and there dance in Iruka's direction from the bed as he went about getting dressed.

"So, tonight's the last night." Iruka tried to start conversing casually as he felt eyes on his back still, pulling on a fresh shirt and pants.

"Bonfire and then we dance."

The choice of words was not lost on Iruka. "You'll dance tonight?"

"Of course." He stood slowly and Iruka watched as he slowly pressed open their door, saying as he went, "It's customary for the Otokami and Hashira to dance."

Iruka didn't think Kakashi as one to dance. He wondered what had caused the sudden change in demeanor. The attitude he'd seen before but he couldn't place where.

* * *

The night came quickly as everyone helped prepare the mountaintop for a fire. The able-bodied brought up the heavier logs that had been used to build houses but had rotted away or broken over time. Iruka found himself helping a group of men carry up pieces of a tree that had been drilled by woodpeckers so much that it was perfect to burn. Items were then brought up from homes that they wanted to give up for the fire.

Iruka hadn't been around long enough to use something so much to the point of it breaking. Instead, at Tsunade's suggestion, he would burn the clothes he had brought from Hokori. So, he gathered up the three pairs of clothes he had brought and followed the trail of people back up the mountain, leaving only his family's ceremonial blues.

Appearing next to him, Kakashi only had his pelt to burn. It was to be the last thing thrown into the fire and the first new piece of clothing the Otokami would acquire since he would set off on his own the next day to hunt. Iruka had yet to go on one himself but it was a rule that he had to wait a complete year since his arrival to be able to hunt on their lands since he was Hashira, according to Asuma who mainly saw over hunt and game.

"Ready?" Iruka looked up to see Kakashi watching him closely and he breathed deeply, smiling.

"I think so."

They stepped just over the top of the mountain as the sun was sinking low behind the horizon. Circling the mountain of logs and items, a small fraction of the people of Kasai watched as the both of them stepped in front of them. Shaman Mebuki and her husband stepped forward with torches that Iruka and Kakashi each lit.

Standing at the mound, they leaned the torches in and the flames jumped and caught. Asuma and a woman with bright red eyes came forward and took the torches from them as the sound of rhythmic clapping started to peak out from the crowd. Looking towards Kakashi illuminated by the fire, the other man nodded and Iruka confidently swung the pack of clothes of his back and threw it into the flames. He stepped back and watched Kakashi slowly undo the pelt from his shoulders. He held it out in his arms and with hands cupped, Mebuki whispered into her fists before letting loose a rain of black soot on the pelt. With the flames outlining Kakashi, Iruka watched as he let it drop into the flames to a road of voices shrieking and whooping.

The heard of people then started streaming down to the town behind Asuma and the red-eyed woman. When everyone was gone, Iruka and Kakashi stayed up there for just a few more moments together, watching the flames grow and crack.

Unexpectedly, Kakashi's hand slid around his and led him down the way they came.

Food and drinks were already being passed around a smaller fire in the square when they arrived and children were already dancing and singing along with the large drums and music.

Still, Kakashi didn't let go of his hand and heads turned when they came into view to Iruka's embarrassment. There was a faint flicker of pride though. Striding forward with hands clasped, he hung onto that feeling and it grew with the drinks they had. For the first night in a long time, they drank and ate together and let themselves be free.

The sun sank down finally beyond the horizon and the children were put to bed once they were drained, letting the adults to unwind even more and the laughter got louder. Songs Iruka didn't know were sang but they were easy to catch onto and they watched people clasp hands to dance.

The couples arranged themselves around the fire and started moving their feet and arms in a dance that looked like they were twirling around each other and with other couples as well.

"The next one's easier." The murmur in his ear gave Iruka shiver and he found Kakashi leaning towards him but watching the people dance. Their hands were still clasped together warmly and Iruka squeezed.

"As long as we don't trip."

Finally looking at him, Iruka could see Kakashi smirking under the mask that Iruka reflected back. The music changed and they left the bench to slide into line with the other dancers just as they started clapping their hands in time with the beat.

The dance was easy to pick up although no one really cared anymore what anyone looked like. Iruka didn't really care if they would be watched anyway. His eyes were on Kakashi who only had eyes for him. It was mystifying to watch how Kakashi could even make dancing look like it came naturally. He looked like he couldn't give less of a care for what he was doing out of pure ease. It was only after the songs had changed that Kakashi somehow managed to slide back onto the benches.

His eyes stayed on Iruka the entire time and the younger man resisted their pull for as long as he could. The dances slowed and there were less people around the flames. The elders had gone to bed and now the young couples danced slowly together, pressing their bodies together. Iruka stepped out when there were only couples left who rocked against each other with a heat that rivaled the flames.

There was one gaze though that burned so hot that it felt like ice.

Between the passing bodies and the fire, Iruka caught glances of his husband leaning coolly against one of the tables. Their eyes met and Kakashi slowly shifted until his head tilted to the side with his arms on the table behind him in an open and inviting manner.

The inciting aura was one Iruka didn't want to resist and let himself drawn around the dancers and fire. With slow, teasing strides, he kept their eyes locked. Only when Iruka was within arms reach did Kakashi gave any hint that the taunt had any effect. Pale hands reached out and brought Iruka in close by his hips, igniting the burning need.

"Having fun?" Kakashi asked.

"Still am." Iruka purred with a sly smile, fingers grazing the outstretched forearms. He hadn't been expecting Kakashi to react at all but the tall man straightened properly, pushing off the table and pressing their bodies together.

Kakashi sighed deeply against his ear and asked, "Ready to go home?"

"Yes," Iruka replied breathlessly and they pulled apart.

The walk home was quiet but deliciously tense between them. Iruka didn't dare take the other man's hand for fear of his will unravelling, jumping Kakashi and kissing him senseless in the middle of the street. Even though the idea of doing what they had on their trip and more was exciting, the anticipation had to be quenched for just a little longer.

The front door closing couldn't have come sooner but Kakashi strode on up the stairs to their room with Iruka hot on his trail. As soon as he entered their room, he was pressed up against the door, bare lips locked together finally. With a searing passion, they pressed their bodies together and whined against each other as hands touched and pulled vaguely.

Clothes slowly dropped to the floor and Iruka pushed back, their kisses lasting even as they struggled to find the bed with their eyes closed. After Kakashi backing up and half falling into his desk chair with Iruka being dragged down into his lap, they kept undoing buttons with laughs bubbling from their chests.

Without bothering to find the bed, Kakashi pulled Iruka's hips down onto his in a grind that made them gasp and meet lips over and over. Hands searched and almost ripped off pants in their attempt to undress but Kakashi had the advantage, eagerly pulling Iruka's erection out once the buttons were gone. The first stroke had Iruka falter in his own quest, panting against Kakashi's lips hard.

Bringing himself back, he finally had Kakashi's member in his hand. He was listening to the sweet groans in his ear while the hand on his felt like magic.

After stroking, biting and teasing each other, the need was growing stronger for more and Iruka whined Kakashi name into his ear. "Kakashi. I want more. Please."

The strokes slowed and Kakashi met his eyes as if looking for confirmation of what that meant, if the idea in his mind was right. The slackened pace made Iruka's demanding need flared, stroking the shaft in his hand quickly, "Please, Kakashi. I want to feel you."

"Where, Iruka?"

Blushing, he hid his face in the other man's neck and mumbled, "I want you inside me, please."

Suddenly, he was lifted and thrown onto their bed, Kakashi standing over him and tugging his pants off. With only a shirt left, Iruka watched from the bed through pants as Kakashi shrugged off his shirt. His long, flaming hard cock was untouched and flagged up for Iruka to crave as the man went to their dresser to pull out a familiar wineskin. The predatory lust flared in his eyes as he came back to the bed, pressing Iruka's knees apart at the edge of the bed.

Coating his hand, Kakashi leaned in with a knee on the bed to whisper into Iruka's ear, "We'll have to be slow."

The hand was on Iruka's length again and stroking him teasingly as he kissed down Iruka's neck. Lost in the heat, Iruka didn't care anymore if he was moaning or whining but he bit his lip at the feeling of the hand traveling further down and touching his most vulnerable spot. It had been barely a graze but Iruka was reminded of the pain from before. Reality seeping in, he tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling and closed his eyes. The finger massaged helpfully before slowly pressing in and Iruka gripped the sheets as the awkward feeling turned into distressing and new, fighting within himself. After what felt like a lifetime, the single digit was fully inside him and he tried to relax but found it near impossible.

The second finger was just pressing in when he let out a small complaint that stopped everything. The second finger was gone and Iruka opened his eyes to see a watery Kakashi looking down at him in intense worry.

"Sorry," Iruka managed and Kakashi shook his head with a kiss to Iruka's cheek.

"Don't be. We'll just have to settle for this."

"Maybe if we just waited a bit…"

"Iruka." Kakashi's face turned stern and Iruka blinked to find tears streaming down his cheeks. "I don't want to repeat last time."

Kakashi kissed Iruka's cheek again and slowly peppered kisses down his neck, stirring Iruka's cock from where it had fallen.

Sighing, Iruka hugged Kakashi and muttered sadly, "I just want to make you feel good."

"I do." There was a kiss on his ear and Iruka shivered again, feeling the finger shift inside him. "We could practice until you can take all of me."

The digit slid out of him slowly and pressed back inside to no complaint from Iruka. It wasn't a good feeling but it wasn't a bad on either and Kakashi's other hand was slowly convincing his member to come back to life.

With a kiss, the pace quickened and Iruka was whimpering with pleasure again as the burning inside his belly came back.

"Kakashi," he panted and the man over him groaned back.

"One day, you'll be able to fit all of me," the soft, dirty words in Iruka's ear were unusual but so erotic that Iruka was feeling himself being drawn close to the edge again. "Then I'll pound you into the sheets and claim you."

Gripping Kakashi's back, Iruka arched with his climax and was left numb.

After a moment, the finger inside him slid out and Kakashi kissed his chest. Iruka suddenly felt an extreme guilt and sat up, meeting Kakashi's eyes. "Kakashi."

His words were cut off with another kiss and Kakashi pushed off the bed to go for the bathroom. He came back with a cloth, ignoring the rock hard erection between his legs and wiping Iruka off.

"Kakashi," Iruka started again and despite the flush on Kakashi's otherwise pale skin, he pretended it wasn't there.

Biting his lip, Iruka reached out and slowly ran his fingers down the other man's shaft.

The sigh was all Iruka needed to keep going and he kissed the man's shoulder as he stroked the long length thoroughly. When Kakashi was groaning audibly, Iruka stood and pressed his hands against Kakashi's chest, "sit."

Without asking any questions, the order was obediently followed and Iruka kissed Kakashi hard once he was seated in his desk chair again. Keeping his eyes closed, Kakashi gave into Iruka's ministrations. It gave Iruka confidence to kneel between Kakashi's legs and bring his face close to Kakashi's cock. It was already dripping and pulsing in Iruka's hand. He realised why Kakashi had stopped with just the one finger. It would take a long time to be ready for that girth and Iruka doubted that Kakashi had been this hard on their wedding night or else the damage would have been worse. With a member this size, Iruka would have been torn in half.

Slowing his hand, Iruka leaned in and lightly licked the tip. At that, Kakashi's eyes flew open and he gasped, "Iruka, wha-"

The gasp flew into a moan when Iruka started sucking on the head. Spurred on by the moans, he slid lower and lower until it touched the back of his throat and pulled back up, repeating himself until he noticed the tight grip Kakashi had on the chair's arm.

Letting his lips press against the tip again, Iruka asked, "Kakashi?"

The man was flushed brightly and panting hard, chest heaving and arms shaking. "Iruka. If you go any further, I'm…"

At the trembling voice, Iruka couldn't help but want to see Kakashi unravel more. Deciding to himself that he wanted to do his best, Iruka hummed and went as far down as he could without choking to a strangled moan of the man above him.

A hand laced into his hair and gripped his head tightly. When he moved up again, Kakashi hand gripped harder and suddenly the other man was arching in the chair. Gripping his head with both hands, Kakashi gasped and Iruka's mouth was full of liquid that he tried to swallow as fast as possible. Coughing lightly, a small trickle left his mouth but he licked his lips and Kakashi's tip as the man rode out the last sparks of pleasure.

"Iruka." Repeating his name like a mantra, Kakashi panted and pulled Iruka up to kiss him deeply.

Hearing Kakashi moan and tasting him was more than enough to melt away Iruka's guilt. The satisfaction on Kakashi's face was almost palpable and Iruka stood on shaky knees to kiss his husband properly. When he pulled away, there was a hazy warmth in Kakashi's eyes, "You're amazing."

Iruka scoffed and sauntered back to bed, feeling quite proud of himself. "You're welcome."

Watching Iruka climb into bed, Kakashi ran a hand over his burning face and managed to slouch into the bed after Iruka.

"Thank you," he whispered against Iruka's ear and Iruka couldn't help but shiver. "Want me to repay you?"

* * *

A direwolf was a good catch for the year Kakashi decided. Heaving the animal's body onto the back of his horse had been a task but the way back was easy enough. It was long after noon and thankfully, he had finished this one off before the sun had set.

Was he tired? Yes, and it was mainly because his husband was an animal.

Slouched atop his horse, he found his way back to the main road and was home before he knew it after almost falling asleep a few times. His first stop was at Asuma's where the other man helped him skin the beast before they brought the fur to the furrier and the rest to the butcher.

Finally, he brought the horse back. When he was at the stable door, he heard soft whining as the stable boy took in his horse.

"What's going on in here, boy?"

The stable boy unsaddled the horse and nodded to one of the stalls at the back. "Dog's having babies, Otokami."

Curious, Kakashi hitched one side of his cloak to one side and approached the stall where the noise was coming from. In the corner of the stall, there was a mass of fur heaving in a pile of straw and assorted fabrics.

"Having babies indeed," Kakashi commented as he approached and saw that the dog was on her side with multiple pups already feeding on her. At a closer look, there was a small bundle of flesh by her rear that wasn't moving. It was slimy and wrinkly but there was a distinct pattern of fur. The mother wasn't paying attention to it. It wasn't moving. The three other pups were and Kakashi couldn't help but poke at the small mass. It still didn't move.

Delicately picking it up, Kakashi saw that it was a puppy but that it wasn't breathing or moving. He couldn't tell if it was alive or not but he was going to try something. With the tips of his fingers, he started gently rubbing at the puppy's back. A mother's tongue was supposed to stimulate breathing and energize the pup. Sometimes there were things in their mouths but when Kakashi checked, the airways were clear.

The stable boy came by and watched as Kakashi rubbed the puppy softly and rhythmically. On the edge of their toes, they waited and waited for a sign of anything.

"It's dead." The boy urged but Kakashi ignored him and continued. As soon as the boy got up to leave, there was a small cough. With a spurt, fluids leaked out of its mouth and started whining like the other puppies were. Kakashi placed the puppy by its mother and they both waited for the mother to lick it and bond but she ignored it completely. The boy said, "It's going to die without food."

"I think I know someone who can help." Kakashi stood, wrapping the pup in his cloak and pressing it against his chest. "Hope you don't mind if I take this one."

"Go ahead, Otokami." The boy gave a bow to Kakashi as he started for home with the puppy nuzzled against him. When he stepped inside, he found Iruka on the couch, looking up from something he'd been writing.

"Welcome back. What… What is that?" Iruka slid off the couch and came over to find the little bundle Kakashi was hiding. His face melted into pure awe and Kakashi's heart did the same. "Who's this little guy?"

"The stable boy's dog was having pups and this one almost didn't make it. The mother wouldn't have him either." Kakashi shrugged as the door to the kitchen swung open and Tsunade greeted him as well.

"Is that a puppy?" She cooed and rubbed the little beige forehead lightly.

"I was hoping you knew a thing or two about dog care." With a curvy-eyed smile, Kakashi pointed looked at her and she frowned at him.

"I knew something was suspicious about this." Looking at the pup, she softened and headed back for the kitchen. "Let me see what I can find."

"Here, bring him by the fire. He's probably cold." Iruka led him over to the fire and shifted the furniture around until the carpet was just by the edge and they could sit on it. With the baby between them, they wrapped it in a blanket and left Kakashi's cloak on the couch. Cooing and rubbing it softly with the tips of their fingers, Tsunade found them absolutely enamored with him.

"What are you two going to call your first child then?" Tsunade asked to their confusion before they both flushed lightly.

"Well, I'm... Not great at names." Kakashi shrugged, pretending he wasn't bashful of the idea that it was his and Iruka's child.

Iruka hummed and leaned his cheek on his fist, thinking aloud, "He doesn't need a name right now. He'll grow into one."

Kakashi chuckled but didn't say that it wasn't a bad idea or a good one.

They somehow over the next few weeks settled on a name for the little pug who seemed to have boundless amounts of energy for a little blob of fur that could only cry and wiggle. Pakkun grew healthy and was able to crawl on his front paws after two weeks.

By the time August rolled around, he was bounding around and finding new toys to play with. He wasn't sucking on their fingers anymore but he still needed some help getting up the stairs on his tiny legs so he could sleep with them.

On nights that Iruka and Kakashi wanted some alone time to themselves, they would often be guilt tripped into opening their door to the whining puppy. It was hard to ignore him but sometimes Tsunade would want to keep Pakkun all to herself, saying that aunty wanted to spend time with him. Either the couple would finally get some alone time to explore each other or they would drop to sleep for a proper night's rest.

Even if Iruka's body wasn't ready for some things, there were triumphs in his skillset. His meetings with Hiruzen had switched from exercise to actual training. Despite his age, the older want was said to have trained even a young Kakashi and Iruka could testify that the man was still as spry as ever. They began with the basics of watching opponents and then moved onto defensive positions. When August came, Iruka had learned how to make use to the weapons he had which were usually his own hands and the dagger at his hip. He felt confident walking out of their own home and noticed he was building muscle slowly.

Instead of thin and weak, he felt sturdy and flexible while his skin was beginning to pale. Instead of the dark tan he had built up from years with the Uchiha, he was starting to look only slightly out of place amongst the porcelain-skinned people of Kasai. He had even started helping Hiruzen with the children and would often take them on adventures into the forest with Mebuki and her husband who would teach them about plants and wildlife.

He was beginning to be busy as the time of harvest rolled around and Kakashi was often away for days going from city to city, trying to keep them all connected and strong. The Kohaku problem with the Uchiha was almost gone but there was unrest in the other cities, especially Ishi. After one of the council members had been executed for treason, a new member had been chosen in their stead and people were having a hard time with the change.

For the next two weeks, Kakashi would be meeting with representatives of each city, sorting out agreements together, and renewing their trust with each other. It would be the longest that they would ever be apart. As soon as he kissed the other man goodbye and watched him walk down the path to the main road, he knew it wasn't going to be easy.

The few days were okay. They had spent longer time apart but when it started to be longer than just a few days, Iruka was beginning to miss the other man. Just the sound paper made his chest ache. Pakkun was a good help and kept the other side of the bed warm but it wasn't the same.

As needy as Pakkun was, he was more of a baby than a husband and Iruka was faced with the reality that he missed the other man's body, voice, opinion and everything in between. He was having a furious time trying to find ways to distract himself but his mind kept drifting to Kakashi. The longer the other man was gone, the more domestic Iruka's fantasies got. Just thinking of Kakashi walking through the door had him yearning and excited in both sense of the word.

Thus, he decided to further pursue the exercises of other parts of his body. Over the past few months and the few times they had managed to get intimate, the counter had moved up from one to two. He almost couldn't remember the last time they had actually finished together and the build up from weeks was starting to get to him.

With Pakkun sleeping in front of the glowing embers, he drew the curtains of their bed, dipped his fingers into the familiar liquid and started exercising in a way that was only fit for the bedroom. When he was finished, he was sticky and spend but proud that two was a comfortable number now. The next night, he had slowly upped it to three but when his finger brushed a part of him that struck a chord in him like lightning on a tree, he found himself at the edge sooner than expected.

Upon further exploration, Iruka found that singular spot inside of him was much more sensitive and made his pleasure burn twice as bright. It made the idea of Kakashi being able to fit inside him even more appealing.

It was such an addictive thrill that Iruka looked forward to his alone time under the smile he wore for the kids.

With Tsunade out of the house that Sun's Day visiting family with Pakkun, there was a wild side that envisioned trying it in the living room but hadn't been able to resist long enough to make it out of the bedroom.

It wasn't entirely his fault either. He was living a stable life and going about his days in a routine that he knew and loved. Whatever "passions" the Uchiha ladies had been speaking of, Iruka had only ever glimpsed it a few times. It was always him who initiated and him to riled Kakashi up but the man had never really started anything in months. He was beginning to wonder if maybe Kakashi wasn't attracted to him. It was a silly idea since Iruka knew it was because the older man just wanted to relax when he was at home but he couldn't help wanting Kakashi to yearn for him like Iruka craved his husband.

A simple touch here and there was all Iruka really needed. Just little signs of affection that weren't the usual good morning and goodnight kisses to his forehead. Thinking of all the possibilities, Iruka was always drawn to Kakashi's strong hands running over his knee nonchalantly. It was so simple but it was a step above everything else and Iruka was dizzy from just imagining where it would go for there.

"Kakashi," he let out a soft moan and pressed in a third finger as his other hand continued to massage his manhood. Behind his eyelids, he imagined the tall, handsome man smirking and saying his name. Lost in his own delusions, he didn't hear the bedroom door press open even more than Iruka had left it.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed ;3

Next chapter coming soon! Just a little slow going but the next will be the last... Yeah


	5. Love

Iruka couldn't help moaning a little louder when the Kakashi behind his lids pressed his flared head against Iruka's entrance and started to press in. The simulation his hands made were almost good enough to fool his mind and Iruka let himself burn under his own touch. As much as he missed the other man, his hands were good enough for now even though nothing could ever replace Kakashi.

Chest burning bright, he suddenly missed Kakashi even more. Not even in a sexual way anymore, Iruka just wanted him home and safe and that was the biggest turn on of all.

Maybe he was just delusional with desire but missed Kakashi's head leaning against his when Iruka would peak over to see what Kakashi was reading. His fingers brushed his sensitive spot and it sent him into shivers. The thought of Kakashi's hands turning pages pushed him even further but the most arousing aspect he could conjure up of Kakashi was his face. Any expression at all he would make was one that always caught Iruka's eye, especially without that darned mask. Every twitch and automatic response Iruka got to see was so special and he wanted to cherish every moment with him and it made his heart burn so bad his whole body ached.

He was supposed to be the sensible one of them. He was the one who was supposed to be able to understand others, but he just couldn't wrap his mind around why he felt this way or why he let Kakashi get under his skin.

"Kakashi," That lazy, soothing, cunning fool was going to be the end of-

"Mah, Iruka," The voice above him made Iruka freeze and his eyes snapped open to find his mind playing a trick on him. It had to be a trick. Kakashi wasn't due home until days from now. Yet there the tall man was. The curtains of their bed had been slowly pushed away, revealing the other man as a vision in his black mask and furs with his eyes studying Iruka with distressing fascination. "You've been busy..."

Heart in his throat, Iruka could only flush like a fire as Kakashi sauntered around the other side of the bed and dragged his desk chair between the bed and the fireplace. He slowly slid into it and shifted his hips, rumbling as he unclipped his pelt and cloak, "don't mind me."

After a moment of hesitation, the younger man's hand twitched inside himself and Iruka's whole body shivered again. He was reflexively responding, and he could see out of the edge of his vision how Kakashi breathed deeply and gripped the chair at the sight. His confidence climbed, and he moved his other hand back to stroking at a nervous pace. The unease of being watched ignited his nerves while the panic in his abdomen burned brighter into an erotic thrill.

"Kakashi," he continued and there was a hummed reply. At another glance, Kakashi was slouched in the chair with his hand on the front of his pants. It stroked the budge Iruka caught sight of and he decided it was his mission to tease Kakashi enough to make him break that patience.

Pressing his fingers deeper, he sighed audibly but let out a short cry when he pressed into that sensitive spot. Moaning out the other man's name, he kept going and pushing himself further. It wasn't long before the other man had pulled out his shaft and was fondling himself, trying to keep a straight face even through the blush on his cheeks.

Kakashi was so close, so amazingly close that Iruka could step over and touch him but he was just out of reach and that spurred on his movements. It was too much for him to be able to control and his hands were frantic to find release.

"Iruka." He hadn't noticed Kakashi had moved until he was right over Iruka, leaning a hand into the bed next to his head and touching his thigh, sending shivers through him. Lips were pressed to his neck and he wondered his this was how he was going to die. The hand on his thigh slid lower as Iruka's eyes fell shut, listening to the request Kakashi made as the hand tugged at Iruka's, "show me."

Almost not comprehending at first, Iruka pulled his slick hand out only to have Kakashi's fingers replace his and it clicked. Feeling the flush on his cheeks more now, he left his hand on Kakashi's arm and made small tugs to direct the hand on where to go. He knew Kakashi's was studying his face. He felt so hot that he was shaking. The need was crying out inside him as if so close to getting what it wanted, jolting through him happily when the long finger brushed it.

"Ah!" He struggled to control his hips and mouth, but he couldn't to the elation of the man above him who was almost as swaying on the same edge Iruka was.

"Iruka," he panted, pressing up into that place again and slowly moving in faster. Iruka was helpless to do anything except let Kakashi take over. He was slowly losing his mind to the feeling and it was beyond anything he had felt before and he was coming close to his limit.

He heard his name again, this time trying to get his attention and he opened his eyes to Kakashi panting hard. He looked like he was straining to keep himself under control and it was so addictive to see. "Iruka. I can't… I need you."

"Take me," Iruka realised he mumbled out and their lips crashed together, drinking each other up before Kakashi pulled away. His eyes darted up and around the room until they found what he was looking for and they were split apart for a long, nervous moment before Kakashi came back. Iruka felt the bed dip again under Kakashi's weight and the other man hooking a hand under one of Iruka's knees and pulling him closer. Shaking, Iruka dropped his arms over his eyes as Kakashi settled himself close. They were pulled away when Kakashi leaned down again to peck his exposed chin.

They held onto each other nervously, swallowing dryly and touching with shaking hands. When Kakashi was lined up, Iruka tried to remember to breathe and slid his arms around Kakashi's shoulder tightly in dread, trying not to let his excitement turn into panic.

Then the kisses came. They were soft and delicate on Iruka's forehead and cheeks and it was so reassuring. Iruka couldn't help but scoff and kiss Kakashi back for dear life.

"Ready?" Iruka didn't know how to answer that question anymore but he trusted Kakashi and he held onto the other man tightly as he nodded. The worst was the head and Iruka had to bite down hard on his own lip to force himself into relaxing even though it was much more than he was used to. It was such a slow process and he was almost wheezing for air when Kakashi stopped moving.

"Are you okay?" The other man was in no better shape, flushed and sweating heavily as he worried over Iruka.

"Yeah, yeah," Iruka winced as the burning peak passed and soothed out.

"Do you want me to keep going?" Kakashi asked sincerely and the tickle of pleasure coming back was a promise that Iruka couldn't resist. He nodded faintly and then the surprising feeling of being pushed into deeper made him yelp. Kakashi froze, "Are you okay?"

"How much more of you is there left?" Iruka heaved, gripping Kakashi's shoulders as the man fumbled to respond. Sighing in exasperation, Iruka whined and shifted his grip to the sheets, "Just hurry up, please Kakashi."

The next move was a thrust and it slammed right into a burst of pleasure that ran right through Iruka's spine to his fingertips with a keen. The edge was so close and Iruka realised as Kakashi pulled out that he wasn't going to last anymore.

"Kakashi," he was cut off the other man pressing into his smoothly again, falling into a moan. "Kakashi. Kakashi, I'm not going to… If you keep moving, I won't last…"

Seeing Iruka spasming and trembling under him, Kakashi couldn't control himself any more and dove in for a desperate kiss. He pulled out again and couldn't stop his hips from snapping forward. Suddenly, the warm passage around him tightened and he hissed, watching Iruka arch and scream soundlessly as his cock shot. The pleasure was scorching and pulsing around him and he strained to pause for a moment as Iruka came under him.

It felt so amazing though and he needed more of that feeling. The wait had been long enough after what seemed like a lifetime. He pulled out again to faint whimpering. Seeing that they were noises of pleasure, Kakashi experimentally pushed back in. That earned him a full moan and he watched the dripping shaft twitch. This time he leaned back to watch himself pull out of Iruka's tight ass until the tip with the satisfaction that there was seemingly no injury, just the slick hole shuddering around him.

With the fear and anxiety, he had gone, the lust had no problem taking over. It made him slam his hips forward inside Iruka with a slap that had them both moaning. Again, he pulled back and slid forward and a rhythm started that he couldn't stop. Every thrust and moan poured more greedy hunger into him and it screamed for more. The sigh of Iruka completely undone under him and complete hard again was enslaving.

He didn't remember how he had flipped Iruka, but he was looking at Iruka's back now and watch how every slap of skin ripped through Iruka's cheeks. The pleasure reached its boiling point and he gripped Iruka's hips tightly as he slammed in hard until it popped. He didn't hear himself, but he felt his orgasm rock through him hard and fast. It left him weak and he pulled out to slide back onto the bed, sitting and breathing properly.

Through the haze, he saw the puckered hole red and aggravated and realised how rough he'd been. He immediately dropped back into worry and fear, especially when he saw his own seed drip out as Iruka lowered his hips slowly.

"Iruka… I'm so…" His words trailed off when Iruka turned toward his on his knees, cheeks flushed and panting hard. Kakashi could clearly see how his erection was dripping with need and Kakashi swallowed hard. Iruka's ponytail was gone. His bangs fluffed and falling askew over his clouded eyes, Iruka looked at him like a starving man would look at a feast: pure, vicious hunger.

On his hands, Iruka stalked forward and leaned in between his thighs to surprise him with a long stroke of tongue against his limp member.

"Ah!" Iruka ignored his surprise and started taking him into his mouth completely, pushing Kakashi into another world. The sucking and licking was so good that he fell back into the sheets, uncaring that his head was hanging off the edge. He was spent but his body was proving that it could gladly go again with that kind of encouragement. It ached to pull him back into pleasure so quickly, but he didn't mind dying if this was his death.

He found himself with arms full of the other man and he hugged and kissed back with languid fervor. Iruka whined against his lips and they were again connected ad he pulled the younger man down onto his cock.

"Iruka." He panted out as they moved in time.

"Kakashi." Their lips crashed, and they forgot the world outside for the rest of the night.

* * *

Iruka was blushing beautifully. He wouldn't make eye contact and Kakashi knew that this was the best morning of his life.

"I'm supposed to be the sensible one," he mumbled and Kakashi chuckled, pulling his husband close and pecking his shoulder.

"None of us are sensible." That seemed to lessen the shame from Iruka and he hugged Iruka closely from behind. He felt Iruka's hands on his arms, hugging him back, and he felt his heart explode more.

He hadn't been expecting anything as he came home early. He was eager to get back home and relax with Iruka at his side. What he hadn't been expecting was hearing Iruka's voice all the way from the living room where he had going through mail.

Sitting now with Iruka tucked into his arms and completely spent, he knew that there was no better way to spend the night. He was at peace.

There was only one thought that sat in his mind uneasy. If Iruka wasn't pregnant after that, he didn't know what would get them there. He put the thought aside though and hugged Iruka just a little tighter, hearing Iruka say, "Welcome home by the way."

* * *

The next morning, Iruka was glad that Tsunade arrived later in the day. It would have been amazing if they had woken up at a normal time but Tsunade eyed them down when she saw that they looked frazzled and still sleepy. It might have been the fact that they were blushing terribly too but Tsunade didn't ask any questions and instead dropped Pakkun in Kakashi's lap who quickly drowned the puppy in coos and hugs.

While Kakashi fawned over their baby, Iruka looked through their mail and found a very formal one addressed to him.

Breaking the seal and unfolding it, he read a letter to him from the Uchiha proclaiming the birth of the newest addition to their family. It invited Iruka and Kakashi to celebrate with them in a few weeks once the baby was ready.

He thought over this invitation, letting his hand fall into his lap and Kakashi perked up. "Is everything okay, 'Ruka?"

Startle out of his thought by both the sudden question and the nickname, Iruka glanced down at the paper again. "Well, not really. The Uchihas have given birth to a son."

Iruka could almost taste Kakashi's regret on his lips and he too felt that same shock.

"Good," Kakashi ground out finally, putting on hopeful smile that Iruka marvelled. "At least she didn't miscarry."

"Of course," Iruka smiled back and wished that last night wasn't the biggest mistake they ever made. "They're inviting us to celebrate."

Kakashi's smile fell and there was a struggle there that Iruka quickly resolved with, "But I can go by myself since she invited me personally last time we were there, remember?"

He put on an smile that had Kakashi at ease again and the other man patted his thigh. "Sounds like a good idea."

That night they spent together in bed shoulder to shoulder and Kakashi asked Iruka seriously, "Do you want me to come with you?"

"Hmm, I'd like to spend time with you, but I think it's a good idea if you're with me." Iruka shifted the new blankets and smiled at Kakashi. "Thanks for asking though. I just… I think it gives the wrong impression."

"We don't want to look like we're vying for our child to be married to the new monarch." Kakashi agreed as he took Iruka's hand. "Since it's a boy, at least."

Bringing Kakashi's hand up, Iruka kissed it lightly and smiled at the pink bloom on Kakashi's cheeks.

"I missed you."

Iruka was surprised by the sudden statement and hid his happy smirk behind their hands. "I missed you too."

The hand in his cupped his cheek and Iruka found Kakashi's face moving in closer, meeting the man in a kiss that made them both smile. They stayed close, foreheads pressing and Kakashi murmured, "I'll go to Ishi in a few weeks. I could find a family that's going to bear soon. It would strengthen our ties with Ishi and excuse ourselves from the Uchiha a bit."

"Did you know that you're a genius?"

"I have heard something along those lines."

* * *

The winds changed from warm to cold and eventually the queen sent him another letter saying that the baby was ready for a visit and that they were expecting Iruka in two weeks. Iruka had sent a letter back confirming his arrival and slowly readied himself for another trip to the South. Since it was late autumn, snow wasn't yet expected but it was still too cold to go outside without more than two layers.

They had decided to forget about being careful. That night in August had let loose months of pent up lust and they knew the consequences but they were willing to pay that price to be closer to each other. Kakashi still didn't show his affection for Iruka outside their own home but there were occasions when Iruka would feel fingers brush his. He would even catch Kakashi playing with his hair.

They were well versed in each other's bodies now and were much more comfortable around each other. It was like a weight had been lifted. It hadn't been a heavy one or a very important one in hindsight but Iruka wouldn't take it back ever.

Kakashi had met with the sweet family of the shaman in Ishi who were trying for a child and had made promises that if Iruka were with child then they would be the first choice as possible suitors. It was a backup plan if ever something came up but Iruka never saw change in his height, weight or figure. If anything, he was less hungry than before and Tsunade assured him that she'd know if there was a baby in his womb.

They didn't say much as Iruka packed. Kakashi would give a pained glare at Iruka's bag and hold Pakkun up in hopes of guilting Iruka to stay with the pug's permanently sad face. It didn't work but the thought was there and Iruka tried not to laugh at Kakashi's attempt to mimic Pakkun's sad face.

"Asuma's even coming with me, I'll be fine." Iruka insisted but the underwhelmed gazes were forever unmoved. With a roll of his eyes, Iruka was followed all the way down to the stables where Asuma gave them a morning nod.

Somehow, in the presence of others, Kakashi's eyes fell back into their calm and cool exterior he always kept but Iruka knew that there was more going on underneath.

"Asuma," Kakashi called out of Iruka's earshot and he took the other man aside for a minute.

"I know," Asuma said automatically, knowing Kakashi would warn him to be careful and to always check his blind spots.

"He might be carrying our child," Kakashi said blankly and Asuma froze.

"I didn't know that."

"Nothing's changed. Keep checking your rear." Kakashi quickly cut in, sighing as he continued, "Just… In case anything happens in the future where he might get bigger, that's probably why."

"Kakashi," Asuma blankly stared at the other man, wondering if this was coming from a place of worry or pride. "He'll be fine."

"Oi," Iruka called to them, eyes narrowed and suspicious. "We're good to go."

Kakashi walked Asuma back over and the later got on his horse while Kakashi watched out of the corner of his eye, not meeting Iruka's eyes.

"Kakashi." The younger man's eyes had gone soft and Kakashi gave into the moment, stepping up quickly to give Iruka a small hug.

"Be safe." Kakashi said as he reluctantly let go, heading of the stables with Iruka watching him go. There was a soft smile on his lips as he got on his horse and Asuma followed his lead as they left the stable. They hadn't noticed that Kakashi had stopped on the path, looking back at them leaving.

* * *

Iruka remembered seeing the castle in a similar state when the queen's first son had been born. It was teeming with life and flowers and the smell of fresh bread everywhere. As he stepped into the queen's chambers, he found no other royalty or ladies in the room as he expected. Instead, the queen was in a white recovery gown, smiling over the crib and ushering Iruka forward, "Come, hurry."

She hooked her arm in his once he was close and he saw a familiarly squishy face that all Uchiha babies seemed to have. His cheeks were pink, and he was sleeping soundly covered in the same white as his mother.

"He's beautiful." Iruka commented politely. He really meant it and he noticed how she simply glowed. There were dark circles under her eyes and she looked drained but her smile never ceased.

"Isn't he?" She hugged his arm and sighed. "He's going to grow up so happy. I can just tell."

Her absolute adoration was lovely and Iruka wondered if ever he would feel that way. He had never really interacted with babies and this was his first time in such close proximity.

"I wish you could teach him too," her smiled faded. It came back as playful and she let go of his arm, studying him, "But you've been given a very important seat in a very important clan, of course."

There was a pause in her words as she looked him over and her face fell. "You've grown so much."

"Grown? Thank you, your majesty." Iruka was unsure of how to take that but he hoped it was a compliment. She smiled softly at him in a fond way he wasn't used to receiving from her.

"My husband would like a meeting with you, by the way." She went to sit in the seat by the crib while Iruka stood dangerously still. She continued without a care in the world other than her new son. "He wants to discuss the suggestion we made a few months ago about trading ambassadors."

"Oh," that was an easier topic to deal with instead of the stand that Iruka thought he was going to have to take for his unborn and uncreated child. He didn't know if uncreated was an applicable term anymore, but he was going to wait and see if anything inside or outside him changed at all.

The queen bid him a good day and he went to see if maybe the children were around to pay them a visit. He had taught the court's other children much more than the queen's. She had her own special tutor who was much more capable than Iruka was although Iruka still prided himself on his calligraphy.

When the kids were nowhere to be found, he met Asuma in the kitchen where they chatted. The sun was setting by the time Iruka was sent for to speak with the king. Asuma came along as Iruka's personal guard and confidence boost without batting an eye but he was asked to wait outside with the other guards to both their dismay.

Iruka had never been in the king's study and this would probably be the last time. It made him feel uncomfortably overwhelmed. There were so many ornate items to be accidentally broken and way too many art pieces. It was more of an art gallery than a study since the number of books could be counted on two hands.

The king looked no different than any other time Iruka had seen him. In his long, black robes that grazed the floor and his crimson cape, the king was sitting at his desk with a glass of what looked like wine. Iruka was waved forward with a few fingers and he felt off. The king didn't stand upon Iruka's entry like a good host. There was a seat across from the desk that Iruka supposed he was to sit in, but he knew that other guests of high status would be settled in the chairs that were near the window with the king in one as well.

Now Iruka understood why Kakashi was so careful with the king. While the king was just that of the Uchiha, Iruka and Kakashi were of similar positions in the Fangs. They were all three leaders and it appears the king didn't view them or at least Iruka on the same level. This was insulting.

He didn't want to sit in that chair across from the king's desk. That would be giving into the narrative that they were not equals and Iruka's position was as the Fang's pillar, no less. Instead of sitting, he stood and looked down on the king who lounged in his desk chair.

"Good evening, Iruka."

"Hashira." Iruka corrected for the first time in his life and the king finally truly looked up at him.

"Yes, Hashira." There was a curiosity to the look, but it seemed playful and Iruka couldn't help but get angry. He felt like he was being treated like a child by a man he had never truly met, and it made his blood boil. "We have much to discuss. We've chosen an ambassador who we think would prove to be a good ally for you up North."

"Ally?"

"Of course. Just by yourself, you won't do much change, but with some help from a true Uchiha you could swing affairs strongly in our favour." The king was so casual when speaking this way but Iruka was horrified.

Did this man honestly think Iruka had been married off so that the Uchiha could use him? Iruka couldn't remember a time when they even remotely cared about him or remembered that he was ever there. He had always been treated like staff to be ignored and now they expected him to be loyal to the crown?

"With all due respect," Iruka strained a smile and reigned himself in. "There is nothing to change or swing."

"Nonsense." The king brushed off his words and continued, "I'll send for him to meet you tomorrow night and to go back with you. He has all his instructions, so he should be able to take over from there. Now, onto the next matter."

The king was looking at him now for real, studying him as the queen had but this felt wrong. It was critical and Iruka wanted to throw up. "My son is born, and we expect you to be with child in a year's time."

The room was quiet when the king finished.

Then Iruka put on his biggest smile. "Actually, my first child has been promised to our sister city Ishi and so have every other child after that to our other sister cities."

It was an obvious challenge and the king's face darkened. This was a dangerous game Iruka was playing but he was trying his best. The Uchiha had connections and power but Iruka was insulted and needed to send a clear message.

"Do you understand what position you're in, Umino?" The king asked. "I have given you a position way above your true status and you owe me a great deal for that, including taking you in when you could have been killed."

"And I wonder how it came to that." Iruka was furious. He barely remembered his clan, but he remembered his parents, their love and the reason why they were so defenseless. "Why suddenly your entire guard who were supposed to protect us under your rule moved back to Hokori the night my people were slaughtered in our own homes."

The king was quiet and the dead-eyed look he was receiving was not the same one Kakashi gave him when he didn't know how to respond. This blank look was one of boredom.

"I am Iruka Umino. I am the last of the Uminos who were supposed to have been under the Uchiha's protection. Yet here we are with my new family protecting yours. Remember that, Uchiha." In his blind rage, Iruka turned to leave and said on his way out, "I'll take your ambassador and if he tries anything, I'll kill him myself."

He threw the doors open to the guards' and Asuma's surprise and stalked out, refusing to look back. Asuma was right on his heels as Iruka forged down the halls until the young Hashira ran out of steam. Slumping against the wall, he murmured to Asuma, "What have I done?"

* * *

"We'll be fine." Asuma assured him that afternoon in Iruka's room at the inn they had move to down in Hokori. "If you started a war, we'd be dead by now."

Iruka nodded and they continued through Hokori until the gates. They were on an errand that Iruka had suggested to clear their thoughts, but he hadn't spoken of what this errand entailed. He had just asked Asuma to accompany him just outside the city and that it was a personal matter.

Asuma was oblivious to where they were going but if he did realise, he didn't let it show and kept stoic as they traveled through the gates. It was a beautiful sunny day and Iruka was glad for the comforting warmth against his cheeks and arms in contrast to the chilly winds.

"Hashira," Asuma spoke up at one point and Iruka looked over at him, finding the other man staring off down the road. "I think you're acting as a true Hashira should, in my opinion. So, when I say this, please don't take offense. I don't think you should bring that diplomat back with us."

"The ambassador?" Iruka nodded thoughtfully. "That's a good opinion. I think I'm with you on that. It was Kakashi who agreed to it though, I don't think I can go against his decision."

"You can," Asuma gave him a smile. "All perks of being our Hashira."

Iruka hummed and thought about it, wondering if Kakashi would mind and if it was a good idea to cut ties. After all, kings and queens raged wars against each other for far less. He didn't want to cause a war though. Hopefully, it would be okay if he respectfully declined.

He wondered if there was a way to respectfully decline after his outburst.

Their horses brought them to the crossroads and Iruka stopped momentarily with Asuma waiting by his tentative side. There wasn't too far to go and Iruka knew that he didn't want Asuma to see him crumble more than the man already had. As they pushed forward down the path that curved to the left, he looked for the low wall he knew bordered the village. The path itself was dirt and sands while the dunes around them turned into rocks and small patches of weed and grass. Up ahead, they could see the path dip down and the starting of low trees and tall grass. They could hear waves rolling softly in the distance and there was an ache deep inside Iruka's chest. As they passed through, the stone wall was further in, reaching hip height, and it almost went overlooked.

Covered in dying weeds, moss and other plant life, it marked the sloping entrance to the village of Tsuyo.

"Do you mind staying here?" Asuma considered Iruka's demeanor and shrugged it off.

"If anything happens, just yell." Iruka started off down the path as it faded away into overgrown weeds and grass. It was a few minutes of a slow ride before Iruka saw glimpses of a structure amongst the trees. Climbing down from the horse, Iruka stepped closer to the treeline and delved through the foliage for a closer look. He didn't remember the layout completely. For all he knew, their doctor might have been on the far side of town with the library on the other.

Pushing passed another tree with long tendrils, he found what used to be a small wooden home reduced to a few freestanding walls and the stone floor. The walls of plants and stone had been covered completely by plants and Iruka could step into the home through a side that was either collapsed or burned away. This home had been picked clean upon inspection. There were only broken piles of wood and stone left inside.

Iruka went back to the horse and led it down the road further in, trying to recall from what little memory he had where things were and catching glimpses of more houses through the trees. They were slowly becoming more visible and appeared closer to the road as Iruka passed by.

The next house he tried had an empty doorway and a few empty pots inside. The houses had been ransacked as Iruka delved further and he found no traces of a doctor's yet. More paths seemed to branch out and for a moment Iruka didn't know if he could remember how to get back out.

He was glad that he hadn't found any bones though. At least his clan had been given the dignity of being buried or turned to ash more than they already had been.

As the vague path curved to the right, Iruka felt his heart drop suddenly. He recognized this way. There was a big tree just beyond the bend that Iruka used to climb up to catch a glimpse of his father coming home. He realised why that it felt so different was not only the unkept foliage, but it was his perspective. When he last was here, he had been almost at his own hip height.

Pulling back on the nostalgia, he focused on remembering where places were and trying to find the main hall where the chief kept all his records. He managed to find it after many long minutes of pressing through grass and stray pieces of house. The chief house was recognizable thanks to rock by the path marked with the symbol of the chief's family; a small triangle within a large circle.

Though, once he was inside, he found that the chief's was in the worse state of them all. The walls and roof were still standing in the meaning of the word, but the roof had collapsed in slightly and the door was kicked in. In the sandy and dank interior, Iruka opened cupboards and search for anything that could have anything useful.

He found two notebooks and even a few letters that he popped into his bag, all had been hidden away in a cupboard blocked by a section of the fallen roof. He kept looking through houses nearby when he couldn't remember which was their doctor's. He paused at the tree he had first recognised and pushed back his emotions to dive into the grass beyond it. It didn't take him long. The house of Kohari and Ikkaku had been close to the center of the village since his mother taught children in their home just as her mother before and like Iruka would have.

The reason why he had never returned before was because he had always feared drawing attention to himself and getting killed in the streets on his way back to the palace. As Iruka approached, he saw the shattered window and the wide-open door. His father had been killed in that doorway as him and his mother had gone out the back. Beyond that memory, it was always a hopeful feeling of missing his dad, waiting for him to come in that door.

Now, the door hung on its hinges and Iruka stepped through it, trying to ignore the regret. Inside, it was just as destroyed as other homes but Iruka found his parents bed almost untouched. Sitting on the stiff mattress, he let his own grief sink for the first time in a long time.

His mother had yet to tell him how she and dad had met. His dad was going to teach him how to catch crabs. There was so much he didn't know and probably would never know, and he hugged himself tightly, pushing back on his tears just as the bed snapped under him.

A surprised cry later, he found the blanket had broken his fall and swore at himself. Slowly getting up with a pained groan, he found he had landed on more than just floor. Under the blankets and planks from the bed, there were two small stacks of paper. Both were bound in leather.

Hands shaking, Iruka slowly and delicately opened one of them and shed large tears just at seeing his mom's handwriting. It was journals. He didn't even know she wrote journals but the page he had turned onto talked about a ceremony that had taken place the day before.

' _The opening ceremony had gone smoothly although I need to remember to find another way to teach Iruka how to properly tie his shoes. I keep finding that he just tucks his laces in and then I see him running around with dangling strings on his feet. When he finally understands, I'll have to write my methods down, so he'll thank me when he has kids of his own._ '

Unable to read through his tears anymore, he scrubbed his face and clutched the journals close. Looking down at his own stomach, he hoped she wrote down how she taught him. He wished she was there to help him, teach him and explain to him what was going on with his own body. She might not have known but she would have told him something that would've made sense.

Hooves in the distance made Iruka quickly put the notebooks in his pack and hurry outside.

"Hashira!" Asuma skidded to a stop in the path and scanned their surroundings, spiking worry in Iruka.

"What's wrong?"

"I heard a scream coming from here. Are you alright?"

Blushing, Iruka chuckled, "Sorry, that was me. I fell a little."

Relieved and calm again, Asuma nodded as he looked over Iruka's face, "Good. Are you hurt?"

"I'm okay." Iruka knew his face was probably red and he quickly packed up his emotions. "Should we head back?"

Still looking Iruka over as the other man got on his horse, Asuma paused before saying, "We probably should. The quicker we get this over with, the faster we get home."

* * *

The castle was eerily quiet as they walked back in the next morning. The guards had escorted them up to one of the guest rooms where they were to meet the diplomat. A ball of stress had formed in Iruka's belly and he had a hard time finding what words he was going to say to turn the person away. All of that melted away though when he saw the man who was waiting for them.

"Ah? Iruka? Is that really you?" The young Uchiha grinned and stared at the two newcomers in awe as a woman across from him blinked in confusion.

"Obito? You're the one they picked?" Iruka was completely taken aback but not surprised by their choice since Obito had been serving the royal family for years as an expert of cities and governments. All three people who knew the most about the Fangs in the entire city were in that one room being studied by a brown-haired girl in the corner who watched curiously.

"Of course, I am!" Obito declared with a bigger smile. "I'm the best they've got even though that's not saying much."

"Obito, don't be so hard on yourself." The girl scolded and stood to meet them, bowing her head in greeting. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hashira. I'm Rin Nohara, Obito's assistant."

"Pleasure to meet you, Rin. This is Asuma, Kaizoe and second in command of the Fangs." Iruka motioned to Asuma who nodded their way. "Asuma, this is Obito. He's the Uchiha's officer of intelligence."

"Pleasure," Asuma said curtly before leaning against the door as the three others made their way to sit around a low, circular table with refreshments.

"So, tell me, how's it been." Obito wiggled his eyebrows and Iruka flushed.

"Good." Iruka quipped. "Really good, actually. Kakashi and I are very happy together and Kasai is my new home now."

The fondness that melted into Iruka's words was almost palpable and he ignored the looks of awe he got from the other two.

"That's amazing, Hashira. I've never heard of an arranged marriage going so well." Rin sipped at her teacup and Iruka noticed the distance between her and Obito was much closer than two people doing business together. "Most usually have children and forget the other exists."

"Well," Iruka coughed and Obito immediately knew all his secrets.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Obito asked in astonishment and everyone else in the room froze.

"I don't… I could be, but I really don't know."

"But it's a possibility."

Iruka felt like his face was going to blow off. "It could be."

Obito retreated into his chair with a knowing grin and Rin cleared her throat as she continued, "As I was saying, we're hoping that relations with Hokori and the Fangs will strengthen with not only trade but also in blood."

There was a pause from Iruka as the Hashira's face turned to stone. He shifted back in his seat and said with all the surety he had, "There may be blood between our cities but there will be no blood relations between the Uchiha and the Hatake or Umino."

The two in front of his were left stunned and confused. Obito sat up and thought for a moment before asking, "And why is that?"

Closing his eyes, Iruka explained slowly, "The king thinks that he gave me the position of Hashira and is therefore entitled to the Hatake name."

"He didn't?" Rin asked back, looking like she was holding back anger.

"He didn't." Iruka repeated as equally infuriated. "Kakashi did. The Uchiha put me up for sale and Kakashi bought me in exchange for defense as per the agreement between the Otokami and the king. Kakashi could have turned it down but instead he chose me."

Taking a breath, Iruka calmed himself back down and kept going, "The Uchiha only have sons. Unless they have a girl, then my son or daughter will have no rights in the Uchiha. Under Uchiha law, the one who bears gives all to their husband's family upon death. If Kakashi and I fall, then they will inherit the position of Otokami and control of the Fangs. Which is we promised our children to the sister cities of the Fangs."

They were left quiet and Iruka stood with a bright smile. "I was insulted by your king last night. And because of that, there will be no ambassador of Hokori in Kasai for many years. Thank you for your time."

With a quick bow, Iruka spun around. Obito and Rin protested but Asuma had already opened the door and Iruka was stepping out. Asuma followed suit only to slam into the Hashira who had stopped in his tracks.

"What…" Following Iruka's gaze, he saw it too and quickly pulled Iruka back into the room by his shoulders. The door clicked closed behind them with Obito and Rin left confused.

"What's wrong?" Rin asked, seeing their pale faces but Iruka could only shook his stunned head.

"Is there another way out?" Asuma quickly asked in a low voice, going to the window.

"Why? What's out there?" Obito asked just before a piercing scream rang out down the hall. He jolted to the door and looked out to see the same state that Iruka and Asuma had: one of the guards on the ground in a pool of blood far down the hall while a maid who had started running was cut down. The attacked wasn't familiar but they were in gold robes that Obito recognized.

He quietly closed the door and pressed his back to it, watching Asuma try and force open the window. "It's the second branch."

"Who?" Iruka asked.

"We're too far up to jump." Asuma interrupted as he pushed passed them to the door again. "We're going to make a run for the stables. Ready?"

"What about the king and queen?" Rin asked, gripping the elbow of Obito's shirt.

Asuma paused and looked to Iruka for a suggestion of what to do as his leader. There wasn't much they could do. They didn't know these people's motives or how many they were. They had seen three, but he didn't know if there were more now and if there were more coming. It was doubtful that they wouldn't come after them if they had just witnessed them killing a guard and maid. There would most likely be more casualties too. Iruka didn't know what to do, he had only ever been in a situation like this once before and he had lost his whole family in it.

"Hashira." A sturdy hand mace down onto Iruka's shoulder and he looked up to find Asuma full of determination. That's right. This was Asuma's field. He had experience and he was trustworthy.

"We should at least check on them. We promised to protect them and we're here." Iruka said quietly, looking over the others in the room who looked nervous but nodded.

"Good idea." Asuma patted his shoulder and moved closer to the door. "I don't hear anything right now. Say close. If you have a weapon, use it."

They readied their blades and Obito put Rin between him and Iruka as they prepared to race out the door. With a nod, Asuma pulled open the door once more, peeked out and motioned for them to move.

The hall was clear again except for the bodies and they quickly made their way passed, avoiding the blood. They kept as quiet as possible and Iruka felt Rin's grip onto the back of his pelt at one point.

It was eerily quiet at first, but the sound of footsteps ahead made them quickly hide inside a nearby closet and listen as the steps passed, the sound of dragging with them.

"Obito." Rin whispered as they waited a few more moments after the sounds had gone around the corner. "I won't be much help up there."

After thinking, Obito answered in the dark closet, "You're right. Kaizoe, Iruka. We'll go to the stables and ready some horses in case. Meet us down there."

"Sounds good."

They stepped out of the closet and headed down the hall to the servant's stairs, parting ways with a nod once they listened and heard no immediate noises. Quietly making their way up to the fourth floor, Asuma made them pause. They shared a nervous look but Asuma instructed, "Stay close but if anything happens to me, run back downstairs and don't turn back."

"Asuma." Iruka snapped, showing the other man his determination. He wasn't just going to abandon his comrade. After all, he had suggested this plan.

"Fine."

They kept going until they reached the fourth floor, listening at the door and hearing nothing yet. It was only once they were out in the hall that they heard the next scream. Hurrying as quietly as they could, the queen's chambers were just around the corner when it happened again.

With slow caution, they found more dead guards who looked blue around the lips. There weren't many guards in the castle. They usually patrolled the gates and city, a total of a hundred men. Iruka wondered if there were any left alive and if they would even come to their aid or if they would cower in fear. That was what Iruka wanted to do really. Somehow, he was there though, stepping up to the front door with Asuma filled with an anxiety he already knew.

"No, please." The queen's voice called from the room, sobbing and frantic. "They're just children!"

There was a loud cry and another scream that had Asuma and Iruka rushing into the room.

In a bloody mess, the queen was knelt over a bundle of sheets. The king was lunging at one of the figures in gold who was already mid-swing. The three other figures in the room had looked up at either the king or the newcomers and in a split moment two lunged at them while the king was struck down.

Somewhere Iruka heard the screams of the children along with their mother but he was too busy to look, slicing his dagger through the back of the neck belonging to one of the robed man Asuma tripped into his path. The body slammed into his torso and he felt a pop, but he avoided falling by twisting the body off him. He saw Asuma's sword go right through another just as an arrow spliced passed his ear and into the wall to their right.

Iruka had just enough time to see one of the two left knocking another arrow and aiming at Asuma again. Without thinking, Iruka's dagger flew out of his hand and managed to jam itself into one of the archer's hands with a cry.

Breathing hard and surprised by himself, Iruka watched as Asuma strode forward and met the swordsman with a quick parry. They weren't skilled fighters, and neither was Iruka but Asuma was. The two struck swords again and the Kaizoe flipped his blade around the other's until it was ripped from the attacker's hand. A gush of crimson splattered across Asuma's clothes from the man's throat and then there was only one left.

With Iruka's dagger in his hand, he had dropped his bow but was clutching a dagger in the other.

The room stilled to just small sobs as Asuma shuffled closer to the archer, refusing to underestimate his opponent.

There was a futile swipe and another before a swing was unleashed and the archer was no more.

Immediate threats gone, Iruka went to the queen who was covering her mouth with stained hands and weeping softly. He could see now why she was in such a state. At her feet, he could see the glimpse of a small blue face. Crouching beside her, he called, "your majesty."

She trembled still. Asuma was at his side too, handing over his dagger but instead focusing on one of the bodies. There was a bit of movement from the corner and Iruka stood to see a soft face peering out from behind one of the curtains.

"Iruka?" The small voice asked and Iruka kneeled again, motioning them closer.

"Itachi, Sasuke come here." The small children tentatively stepped out just as one of the bodies spluttered.

Asuma popped the body up and the king grimaced through the pain. He wheezed, and the wound was too deep to stop the bleeding.

"You need to get out. Hurry." He coughed loudly.

"Father," Itachi and Sasuke only came as close as they dared, standing next to Iruka tentatively.

"Take them, please." Fugaku grabbed Asuma's pelt desperately. "All of you, go. They only want me."

Asuma nodded and the king let him so, satisfied as Asuma picked up the queen who didn't protest and started out of the room. The children followed, shocked and uncertain.

The king was left with just Iruka who he looked at and nodded to slowly, "forgive my mistakes, Hashira. I hope you prosper."

With a sad smile, Iruka took the dying man's words and nodded, hurrying out after the others.

* * *

The stables were empty except for Rin and Obito who breathed sighs of relief and got them onto horses. They found no one to stop them at the back gate and sped through just as a group of men in golden uniforms ran out of the palace and took aim at them.

Escaping within inches of arrows, they raced straight into the woods and didn't stop until they were far gone.

They could finally breathe or at least Iruka and Asuma could. The queen was riding along in shock with Obito behind her with the reigns. Rin had Itachi just behind her while Sasuke held onto Iruka's cloak. He could hear small whimpers and sobs that broke his heart. The boy was experience a pain Iruka knew well.

They were a full day's ride at top speed from Kasai when they finally stopped to break. They were exhausted and ready to drop at a moment's notice, but they kept their eyes open.

There was a sour taste in Iruka's mouth and it wasn't just from the events. He felt sick. It was probably from having a body slam into him front and his stomach churned unhappily. It had steadily grown from a soft ache to a sharp pain that he didn't understand. As they paused, he softly pressed against the skin just to the left of his sternum and it burned in reply. He hoped he didn't break anything.

"Iruka." He looked up to see Asuma coming towards him. "The queen isn't doing well."

"Yeah?" He looked beyond the other man and saw her cradling the bundle in her arms as if it were still alive. "I'll talk to her."

They exchanged a nod but before Iruka could go the other man took his arm, looking at his face intently. "Are you alright?"

"Hm? Yeah, just a little seasick from all that. Why?"

"You're pale." Asuma let go of his arm. "Remember to drink something."

Iruka nodded and carefully approached the queen who was sitting by the side of the stream, rocking her bundle slowly.

"Iruka," She smiled up at him. "Come sit, sit."

Following her orders, he gently lowered himself to the grass with the discomfort in his belly aching.

"I didn't even introduce you two yet." She said happy and Iruka pushed back the pain he felt at see her so undone. She looked down at her child and her lip trembled as she continued, "His name is Ruka."

The pain in Iruka's side was nothing like the one in his chest and he couldn't help the tears that streamed down his face as the queen sniffed and smiled through her own tears. "Iruka. Can we bury him? Please?"

"Of course," At his words, she broke and sobbed loudly, clutching the bundle to her chest and sobbing with her whole soul.

They didn't have a shovel or anything to make a hole, but they improvised with a flat stone. A few feet away from the stream, they dug a small hole and filled it. They were all covered in dirt and blood but they payed one last moment of respect before getting back on their horses and heading further up.

This time, Itachi and Sasuke sat with their mother, hugging her and losing themselves to small bits of sleep.

They rode slowly now, riding until they got to a farmhouse where the owners gladly took them in for the night. While Iruka watched the three remaining members of the Uchiha of Hokori, Asuma rode ahead into town to find a messenger who would bring a letter up to Kasai.

"They'll be there before morning." Asuma said as he stepped back into the farmhouse and the owner nodded.

"You're welcome to stay as long as you like, your graces."

"Thank you so much. Your kindness will no go unnoticed." Iruka bowed his head only to almost tip over. Asuma's hand steadied him and he smiled up at the other man. "Sorry, got a little dizzy."

The owner was thanked by Asuma as well before he went to bed upstairs, leaving them in the kitchen while Obito and Rin were speaking on the step outside.

Asuma turned to him accusingly. "Have you had anything to drink?"

"Yes," Iruka sighed, dropping a chair as the older man ignored the response and got him a glass of water. "I can't keep it down, Asuma."

"You need hydration or else you'll pass out. Whatever you have will kill you before morning if you're not careful." Iruka gave him a reproachful look.

"I don't think that's how sicknesses work."

"Trust me, I know."

Iruka didn't argue and tried to sip at the water even though he felt like there was a storm in his stomach. Content with seeing Iruka drink, Asuma sat back in his chair. "We'll leave as soon as the sun rises. That way we can get you to Mebuki to see what's wrong with you."

Face in his hands, Iruka sighed and tried to push away the fog on his mind. "I just want to go home."

* * *

Iruka had a lovely dream about sitting by the fire with a head on his stomach. The feeling of running his hands through familiar hair was so real, he woke up with the tingle still in his fingers. Sitting up, the feeling of a head on his stomach didn't go away. He didn't look different but he sure as hell felt it.

The bloating stung brighter now, and he tried to stand but the pain struck hard. He clutched his stomach and held back a cry of pain, silently screaming into his mouth. The pain didn't stop after that. It kept coming and it drew him deeper into a haze that he couldn't even hear himself anymore.

"Iruka?" Asuma was next to him out of nowhere and Iruka gripped his shoulder. "Talk to me, what's wrong?"

On his other side, he saw the queen come into the haze and she gripped his other hand. "Iruka? Where does it hurt?"

Feeling like a child, he tried to articulate but a wave of nausea and burning hit him and he braced himself against them with wheezes and whines.

"We need to get moving." He heard someone say and two arms were pulling him up to his feet by his armpits. "Can you walk?"

It felt better to be on his feet, but he held onto was seemed like Asuma's shoulder tightly, feeling like he would fall otherwise. In a whirl, they were outside in the cold night air again and Iruka could see the sun peaking slightly above the mountains in the distance and he had a deranged thought that home was just on those mountains and that if he blinked he would be there.

Instead, he dropped onto his knees and threw up into the dewy grass.

* * *

Kakashi looked up from his desk. There was that feeling again. He had woken up far too early with an unease that had faded but left him wide awake that morning.

He pulled the pug from his lap into his arms and padded down to the living room.

The fire was reignited, and he lounged onto the couch to read a little. The feeling had passed from earlier and he was able to fall back into the world of story again without distraction.

He had been working on this book for months now, slowly getting through it bit by bit. It was a romance and one that he wasn't proud of reading but didn't care if others saw him. It had an interesting plot and Kakashi had always been one for stories of romance and love many because he never saw himself in any of those situations ever in his life. Now, he found himself scoffing at the material but still looking back at it fondly.

It may have been silly stories of love but there were some elements of truth in it now that he was married to someone. He was sad he hadn't gotten to experience true courting, but he doubted he would have been any good at that. In the first weeks of his marriage, he had been too nervous to even sit next to the man he was expected to be intimate with let alone flirt. Although he now was more comfortable, he still didn't know how to do that. Iruka was good at that. The man could simply smile at Kakashi the right way and his heart would cave. He didn't even know if that counted as flirting, but it was one of the many things Iruka did that made Kakashi miss him even more when he was away and pay attention to him even more when he wasn't.

Now that they were physically intimate, Kakashi found that it was just another part of their relationship unlike the stress it had caused before. He would spend nights thinking of about it and worrying about it only to have that all fade away into bliss. After that initial spree, they had slowed down and now it was a way of being closer and enjoying each other rather than needing each other.

The puppy by the fire whined and Kakashi sighed, "Miss 'Ruka?"

Pakkun looked to the door. "Me too, buddy."

He realised that their relationship might have grown more than he had ever expected and that he was too deep now to get out. He felt the protagonist of his novel, waiting for his lovely wife to come home just so he could see her lovely face. It was silly when he thought about it, but he knew there was probably a reason behind it.

Pakkun yipped suddenly and Kakashi looked over at the door, listening and waiting for what Pakkun heard. There were hooves in the distance. Someone was riding hard and fast in the extremely early hours in the morning and that uneasy feeling was back.

He was already at the door, looking out when he saw the winded rider stop at the path to his home.

"Otokami!" The young man called, slipping down from his horse and hurrying up the steps. "Urgent news from your Kaizoe."

"Come inside."

Kakashi ushered him in and they quickly spat out once the door was closed, "He said that there was a coup of some sort on the Uchiha. The king is dead and so is their newborn. It was just yesterday morning. They suspect it was the second branch of Uchiha. They have with them the queen and her two remaining sons."

"Is that everyone?"

The young man shook his head. "No, according to the Kaizoe, they also had with them another Uchiha and his assistant."

"Did he say anything about the Hashira?" The messenger thought back and bit his lip.

"He mentioned that they were alive, I think. They had stopped to rest for the night in a farm just South of my village, Utsu. They should be arriving towards the afternoon."

* * *

Kakashi stared at the road ahead, leaned up against the main gates with the guards who were on duty. People had started to notice he was there, but he brushed it off as confidential business matters and they didn't pry into it.

Tsunade had come down to try her luck at getting him to eat but he simply shook his head and thanked her. They were both nervous.

They didn't know what would happen now. Kakashi wondered why the second branch would do such a thing but he saved his questions for when he had time with the queen. Then they would know how to move forward. If Iruka was okay, everything would be alright.

He kept telling himself that at least.

Noon was quickly approaching and there had been no sign of them until one of the guard elbowed the other one. With all their eyes on the horizon, they saw a small convoy of horses coming. They were far ahead of schedule and the pace of their approach was worrisomely quick. The guards got their bows ready just in case but Kakashi was searching to recognize faces.

He saw Asuma's first. Then was the queen's and her remaining children. The two others he didn't recognize but he couldn't see the fifth rider who he knew was Iruka. Just seeing the horse was a relief though. That meant he was home at least.

"Kakashi!" Asuma called out and the convoy came to a slow halt just before the gates. "Where's Mebuki?"

"She's at home, what's wrong?" Asuma didn't answer and instead looked back at the group.

The queen was getting down from her horse as were the other ones and Kakashi gave her a quick welcome, keeping his eyes on the top of Iruka's ponytail that he could see. "Welcome, your majesty. I'm sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Otokami, but where is your doctor?" She asked, helping down Itachi and Sasuke from the horse.

"I… I don't know." Kakashi trailed off and he finally saw the pale and feeble state of his husband. "Iruka."

Wobbling atop his horse, Iruka was holding a hand over his abdomen with a pained and dazed expression. There was sweat dripping down his forehead and the edges of his lips were a frightening blue. With shaking hands, Iruka seemed to hear Kakashi's voice but wasn't fully there to respond. As if trying to get down, he painfully leaned forward and swung his leg onto the other side and almost threw himself clean off the horse but thankfully an unsuspecting Obito was right underneath to half catch him.

There was a cry of pain from both parties and Kakashi shot over to help Iruka steady himself.

"Iruka. You're home."

Iruka felt his cheeks being cupped and his eyes focused on a man he knew. Through dizziness, he sighed and leaned into the touch, feeling the warmth off fabric against his face. He hummed sluggishly, "Kakashi."

"It's me. You're home." The voice said and Iruka let himself be held for a few moments until the pain decided it was too much and he tried to sob but there was no air in his throat. Instead, all that came out was a strangled squawk and he felt the world move again. They were bringing him somewhere, arms under his but he didn't know where. The pain flared again, and he doubled over in their grip.

He was sat down carefully on a smooth surface and another face he knew came into his sights.

"Iruka? Can you hear me?" Mebuki asked.

He nodded lightly. "Good. I'm going to have to look, okay?"

Without waiting for his response, there was already unknown hands undoing his clothes until he was left with just his shirt being pulled up.

"His stomach is distended a little. And you're sure he hasn't had any to eat or drink?"

Cold hands touched his stomach and he bleated out a refusal, but the hands continued to prod and poke until they retreated.

A new voice came into the picture and Tsunade calmly asked, "Iruka, what does the pain feel like?"

It took him a minute to understand the question and then another to try to compose words that would suit the raw ache in his belly. He hissed out, "Ever get a spear to the stomach? Exactly that but worse."

He was glad that he at least made someone chuckle but there were suddenly hands on him again, but these were confident and found exactly where the pain was coming from. As he gritted his teeth and whined in utter agony, the hands touched around his rib cage and sternum until just below his ribs and hooked up into his insides.

The hand stopped and slowly pulled back to his relief, but the pain suddenly came back, and he gripped into whoever was next to him. By the way the person started rubbing his back, he could tell it was Kakashi but that made when he dry heaved all the worse.

"Iruka," Tsunade's voice came again. "Do you know anything about childbirth?"

His heart stopped in his chest and he frantically gripped harder. "What?"

"There's a lump in his stomach. It's bigger than anything I've ever seen before."

The words he understood made his head spin and the ache came back, drowning everything else out even though he heard his name and felt hands on him. The burning was moving up into his chest and he felt like he was going to throw up again but even as he coughed, it did nothing to stop the bulk he felt in his chest.

Everything was spinning, and he struggled to breathe. It was only after a few breaths that he realised that it truly was getting hard to breathe.

The bulk was moving up into his throat and he gasped for air until he couldn't breathe anymore, clutching at his throat, he tried to cough and cough, but it only brought him to his knees.

He was beginning to see stars.

He could only go through the motions of coughing as it strangled him into a darkness that he couldn't climb out of.

He felt more and more weak.

The haze was enveloping all his senses now and he felt numb.

With the weakening of his throat, the mass abruptly rolled out of his throat and onto the floor.

With rough coughs, Iruka panted hard as relief ran through him and he almost passed out from it. He took longer, slower intakes of air until the haze around his vision faded and he saw the floor in front of him. Between his hands, where the thing that came out of his body had fallen was a small knot of flesh that looked like a tiny human.

It didn't move.

Iruka couldn't move.

It was a baby. There had been a small baby inside of him. It came from somewhere in his stomach. It was covered in a thick mucus and very small. It wasn't even half the size of a normal newborn baby. It was the colour of prunes and it even had a small patch of white on its head and Iruka didn't know what to feel.

The same pain flared back up and Iruka cried out, sobbing loudly, "No, no, no, please no."

This time, the pain was numbed. It was quick and Iruka was left staring at another baby just as purple and small as the first. It felt him cold inside and empty and he knew it was over. It had drained everything from him.

He couldn't feel anything.

Two shaking hands came into view and they slowly, carefully picked one of them up. They were Kakashi's hands. They were long and worn but they moved slowly, turning the little bump on its stomach and lightly starting to pat its back.

Iruka watched. He couldn't move his eyes away. The idea of hope never even came into his mind. He simply watched for what felt like an eternity.

Every pat was as gentle as the first. They just kept going and going as if in time with Iruka's heartbeat.

Looking up, he finally saw Kakashi's ashen face as it stared down at what he was doing with such an intensity that it was like he was under a trance.

"Kakashi," Iruka found himself sighing through his worn and aching throat. The other man's eyes met his and they finally stopped their futile endeavor.

Iruka found himself leaning over the two tiny bodies that were now side by side again.

"I'm sorry." He found himself saying and he looked up to see that there was him, Kakashi, Tsunade, Mebuki and Obito in the room now. They were in Mebuki's home near the gates. Looking back over at Kakashi, he murmured softly. "Kakashi. Can we go home?"

"Of course," Kakashi replied and he dragged himself up before helping Iruka slowly to his feet, making sure to avoid the mess that they had left.

As they stepped outside into the day, they found the streets almost completely cleared except for the queen, her children and Rin who were just outside the door.

They stood and watched the drained pair walk up the street. Tsunade stayed behind, picking up the two little figures and wrapping them up in little white cloths. Holding them in her hands like two baby birds, she stepped into the doorway where everyone could see. "Where can I find a chest?"

* * *

Iruka was on the couch, staring the fire and Kakashi didn't know what to do. He had gone to the kitchen and brought Iruka some water, but he had been ignored. It was deadly quiet between them and it only got worse as time went on. He didn't know what to do. He wanted to help.

The front door clicked open and Tsunade stepped inside with a sigh. She looked over at them and said quietly, "Welcome back."

Completely by surprise, Iruka snapped his head towards Tsunade and said through a bright smile and worn throat, "Thank you."

Taken aback, Tsunade hesitated and asked, "Should I make us lunch?"

"Sounds good," Iruka croaked and Tsunade quickly headed into the kitchen just as Iruka's smile fell and he fell back into his own mind again.

Kakashi was worried to say the least.

In the kitchen, they sat and ate together. Tsunade had finished hers quickly and escaped the silence, leaving Kakashi alone in the kitchen with his husband. It was quiet for a long time. They sipped their food slowly. Kakashi wasn't hungry while Iruka couldn't eat much at a time.

Finally, Kakashi took a deep breath and said, "Iruka."

His eyes finally met his husband's and they shared a tired, broken look.

He could see the build up of tears and he stood abruptly to walk around to Iruka's side. He was met with a warm, equally needing hug and they sat together on the table's bench holding each other.

"Kakashi," he heard Iruka whisper against his ear and he shivered, holding Iruka closer in response. "I love you."

Those words on his ears didn't register for a long time. He supposed he never expected it. When he pulled back, Iruka's eyes met his with assurance and an honesty Kakashi didn't know was possible until he said, "I love you too."

They stayed close, eyes caught in each other's gaze until the pressed their foreheads together and sighed in exhaustion.

* * *

Obito had stayed with Rin at Mebuki's. They were welcomed by not only the shaman but her husband and daughter as well. They were good people and Obito had a fierce respect for them. The night they arrived, he watched as she went about a special ritual he felt was reserve for her and the dead. She stayed over the small wooden box for the better part of the day, whispering wishes into its wood.

She eventually went out to start a small pyre on top of the mountain for the box to be burned on and left Obito in her work room.

There was never a time he wasn't surprised by the world, traditions and clans but this had been a big surprise for him. He had only caught a glance of the babies before they had been wrapped up, but he was still astounded that they were even formed at all.

He looked over at the box. Forgetting that Obito had been in the room, Mebuki and Tsunade had talked about how Iruka most probably had a womb in his stomach somehow and that it was aggravated by stress or violence. They also pondered on timing and size and Obito tuned out for the most part since it was oddly too personal to listen to.

Then a soft mewl came from the box. Obito sat completely still, convinced he had made it up in his mind but it came again.

* * *

Standing at the top of the mountain later that evening, Kakashi and Iruka watched as Mebuki started the pyre. The wind shifted the flames, but they kept steady just as her hands were when she handed the small box into Kakashi's hands.

After a moment of saying his own silent goodbyes, he shifted it into Iruka's hands. They didn't open the box. It hurt already just to have it in their hands, but they still closed their eyes together and placed it upon the brick of small sticks and leaves.

It was just the three of them up on the mountain and they watched as the box was consumed by flames. They couldn't see as it burned away but the ashes flew up into the sky and they watched them go.

Iruka felt Kakashi hand slip into his and he squeezed it tight.

* * *

Stepping through the heavy snow, Iruka listened for the steps he knew were close by. It was his first hunt and he knew that it wasn't going to be easy since it was winter. Most animals were indoors hibernating or keeping warm. He was determined on putting himself through this trial though, not for the clan but for his own piece of mind. There had been weeks of training before this with Gai and Asuma. He had written everything he learned down in the journal he had started keeping and was prepared.

He had sworn he had been a bright red fox though.

There was no sign of his prey and he sighed, returning to the trail he had come from. Along the way, he saw the fox's tracks and quickly detoured to follow them down a small hill. Through the lazy snowfall, he continued until he reached a patch of trees and bushes that the prints stepped through.

Down on one knee, he peeked through the leaves and branches until he saw that there was a small opening behind it. Pushing aside the branches carefully, he didn't see red at all.

He was surprised though to find something else.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting at his desk, mulling over the letter he just received and wondered if it was real or fake. It was supposedly from the second branch's leader Izuna. They declared they knew the queen and her children were still alive and that they would do no harm to them on the condition that they stay away from Hokori. The city was being run by the second branch now that Fugaku was dead.

According to the letter, the second branch had given Hokori to Fugaku to run as promise that the second branch would receive taxes from citizens, taxes that Fugaku withheld and refused to give on the premise that the second branch was no longer entitled to those funds after the fifth year of Fugaku's reign. They were apparently requesting a meeting between Kakashi and the city's new leader in the future to establish neutral connections and a proper treaty not only between the Fangs but the Hyuuga as well.

Maybe it was time for the Fangs to interact with more of the world. Kakashi knew that it wasn't going to be easy and the other cities would protest the move, but trade and alliances were usually never a bad thing.

He would have to talk to Asuma and Gai about it later, but he would have to tell the queen that she was no longer a queen but just Mikoto Uchiha.

Downstairs he heard the door open and shut. He heard Tsunade's voice and the warm tenor he'd been waiting for and it drew him out of their bedroom. He hoped that Iruka's hunt had gone well. He wasn't supposed to be back this early, so he supposed it was because of good results.

Leaning onto the railing overlooking the living room, it took him a second to process that Iruka was not alone. At his side, there was a little boy in tattered clothing who looked shocked and just as confused as Kakashi. "Mah, Iruka, the hunt is about catching animals and I know children are like animals but…"

"Ah, Kakashi!" Iruka sheepishly looked up at him, placing a hand on the boy's head. "He was out all alone in the woods just East of the main road. He was lost."

Iruka shrugged helplessly and Kakashi slowly came down the steps as Tsunade leaned down and asked the boy If he was hungry. With a vigorous nod, the boy was led into the kitchen and out of earshot.

"Iruka." Kakashi sighed.

"I know." They boy knew that the boy wasn't theirs and that they couldn't pretend like he was. Iruka smiled up at Kakashi sadly. "Could he stay for just a little bit? Until we find his family?"

His will crumbled under Iruka's gaze and he folded, taking Iruka's hand lightly as compensation. The other man already knew he had won this round and gave Kakashi a grin. Kakashi protested quickly, "But only until we find his family so don't get too attached."

Iruka had the gall to wink at him and Kakashi wondered when he had lost the title of Reiketsu Kakashi. He felt like the opposite of cold-blooded nowadays.

With Iruka heading to the kitchen, he stopped the younger man's movement and pulled him in for a warm hug. "Mah, where's my welcome home kiss?"

The smile Kakashi received was bright and he couldn't help but return it as he felt his mask pool around his neck and lips press against his eagerly.

With an arm around Iruka's waist, they followed the voices to the kitchen where the boy and Tsunade were already arguing.

"You need water to live, boy." Tsunade was threatening with her wooden spoon but the boy pouted hard, gripping the bench he was sitting on.

"I want juice!" He called out adamantly.

"We should still have some left," Kakashi thought out loud and the boy's face brightened as the other two adults winced.

"You're dehydrated, Naruto." Iruka stepped over to the blond boy whose cheek were flushed, staring at the table insistently. "If you can drink this whole glass, then we'll think about it."

Seeing the bright-eyed reaction, Kakashi wondered why he hadn't brought Iruka with him to inter-Fang meetings yet.

* * *

Obito pulled his cloak tighter around the bundle in his arms as Rin adjusted his hood, asking nervously, "Are you sure these are the ones?"

"That's what the townsfolk said. They were searching for months," Obito murmured, looking down at his package and feeling a whole new wave of guilt. "Let's just get this over with. We're already too deep into this as it is."

Rin nodded and watched as Obito hurried through the trees to the little cabin in the woods. The light of a candle shone through the window and he made sure to carefully void its light. He made sure to keep his tracks at a minimum, but he knew the heavy snowfall would cover them easily in a few hours.

Stepping up to the door, he crouched low and looked at the bundle one last time. The rosy cheeks and dark eyes looked up at him blearily, but he gave the baby's forehead a quick peck. "I'm so sorry little guy. Your parents would have loved you very much, but one thing led to another and I couldn't give you back anymore. These people will take care of you and if they don't, I'll snatch you back."

The baby blinked up at him and he ripped his heart away. Leaving the baby on the stoop all bundled in blankets, he knocked loudly on the door and skittered away.

In the bushes, he and Rin watched as a man opened the door and found the baby. A few moments later, a woman came to the door as well and the crouched down next to it.

He barely heard them, but they called out into the wind, "Hello? Is anyone out there?"

The woman picked up the baby and looked to her husband. "Should we bring it inside?"

"It'll freeze if we don't." They looked at each other and the man took her hand. "He will never replace Naruto."

She nodded and held the baby close. "Never."

They still went into the house though, Minato sending one last look across the treeline and wondering who the baby belonged to and where it came from.

* * *

 _Game of Thorns_


End file.
